Follow Me Into the Depths
by Scififan33
Summary: Niflheim was doing more than making babies for the MT program. Only the one that was stolen survived. Seeing him at Galdin Quay, Ardyn decides to make use of him and seeks to wake the DNA dormant within him, DNA that was never dormant. Prompto knew and was always careful. it wasn't enough. slash, Mer powers in use on unsuspecting humans
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own FFXV_

_Due to popular opinion this will be a chapter fic now so please re-read ch1 as I have filled things out more._

**Chapter 1**

Mira Argentum loved being a Mother. They'd only had little Prompto for two years but every day with him was a joy. He was such a happy baby, their little bundle of sunshine. When Cor Leonis himself had approached them they had been wary, a baby could not be held responsible for the actions for the actions of the leaders of the country of his birth but that did not stop people blaming the refugees and treating them badly. Were they really willing to take that on? Then they'd seen him, and he had stolen their hearts with his chubby little cheeks and freckles. There hadn't been a lot of information on him, he hadn't even had a name, just the strange tattoo on his wrist of a barcode which just showed how sick the Niflheim military was. The Marshall had told them to keep it covered for all of their safety and that was easy enough. They had named him Prompto because he was so quick as soon as he had begun crawling. He was a quiet baby, content to watch and learn, and he was a quick learner. They couldn't have asked for more in a son.

She smiled as he splashed in the water of the bath, he was a water baby, loving bath time and even storms. She splashed back gently, and he giggled, eyes bright with joy. She finished washing him and lifted him from the water, weathering the pout as she dried him, not noticing the tiny scales that quickly faded away as he was dried off.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn was not happy. Verstael Besithia had failed him for the first time. He had taken on the role of Chancellor to the Empire to steer it along in accordance with his own plans. Some of those plans had involved ancient samples that had been old even in his mortal lifetime. Samples that had been saved since the time of Solheim. At that time there had been one more race, a race lost to time, all record of it expunged from history. He had found the samples well hidden in a ruin, he had then re-hidden them and then retrieved them when the cloning program had been explained to him. The samples had been carefully introduced into one of the clone production batches very carefully. At first, things had appeared to be going well, other than one of the clones being stolen a few months after removal from the growth tube. Now, several clones had died, bodies twisted and deformed after they had been exposed to tubs of sea water. Besithia had suggested they needed to wait longer before exposing them, let their bodies become stronger first and so they were left waiting, a further three had died of no obvious cause since. He needed those clones to live, he needed them to access the ruins of their society, hidden too deep in the sea for any human or daemon, even him. Records hidden with the samples recorded a source of great darkness hidden away down there and he wanted it. He would plunge the world into eternal darkness, and it would make it a lot easier.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kyle adjusted the wristband to hide the barcode on Prompto's wrist and then smiled at his son. "There you go, all ready."

The boy bounced on his heels, excited to be starting school. He grabbed his little backpack and followed Kyle out of the house, taking his hand as they walked two blocks to where the school was. At six, Prompto was small for his age but he had been sickly the last few years, there had been a few real scares where they had thought he was going to die. The Marshall had even had him taken to Doctors in the Citadel, not that Prompto remembered those trips with how ill he had been. The last year he had improved though, so they had decided to enrol him in school. If his health suffered they would need to withdraw him and look at home schooling when he was well enough to focus on studies. They both hoped that wasn't necessary, Prompto had no friends and they wanted him to have some. He had them but he was lonely, nothing could replace friends his own age. He wasn't as quiet as he had been as a toddler, he was becoming a little chatterbox, always questioning everything, very curious. He should be running around with friends, not watching TV or reading. They were having to really watch his diet now; he'd begun gaining some weight due to his inactivity when ill.

"Okay?" he asked as they reached the gates of the school and Prompto stared with wide eyes.

"So big," he clung a little tighter to Kyle's hand.

Kyle chuckled and led him through the gates, following other families with tiny kids. He saw Prompto to his classroom and then left.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto sat alone with his lunch, hiding in the shade of a tree. He picked at his wristband, fighting tears. He wanted to make friends, but no one liked him. They made fun of him cause of his hair colour which was just silly cause there were two girls with even lighter hair! He had been looking forward to school, but it wasn't what he'd thought it would be. He was picked on for anything by everyone. It wasn't fair!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto sat in the bath, staring down at his legs, seeing the pretty scales on them, wondering how many more he'd get as he grew up. One reason to be glad he was small; he could still lie out in the tub. He lifted a hand seeing his nails looked longer, sharper? He'd been really hungry lately, but nothing seemed to make it go away. His parents were away, they'd had to go for work, but they called every night and had Miss Eliza come and check on him every day to cook him dinner and make sure he was okay. He didn't like it, but it wasn't meant to happen very often, and it meant he could soak in the tub as much as he liked as long as he went to school and did his homework. The kids all called him chubby and fat but when he was in water that didn't matter.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mira smiled and ran her fingers through thick blonde hair. She hadn't liked leaving him at home, but they couldn't pull him out of school to take him with them. there shouldn't be another trip like that until school was on break so they could take him on that one. She knew he would love Altissia with all its water. There were places to swim there, maybe that would help his weight which was beginning to concern them. the tv was on low, a kids movie playing and Prompto began humming along to the tune. He had a nice voice, even for humming and it was getting better as he got older. It was rather….soothing….she sighed, settling deeper into the couch, eyes drifting shut as she listened only to the sound of his humming.

Mira blinked, opening her eyes to look around in confusion. The TV was off, and Kyle was there, carefully lifting a sleeping Prompto, smiling when he saw she was awake. "What time," she yawned.

"After midnight, I've got the kid, go to bed."

"Hmm…" she stumbled off to their room. She'd been wide awake, falling asleep on the couch was not something she did…it was odd.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kyle jiggled his keys in the lock, glad to be home early. He glanced around but there was no sign of Prompto, then he saw the closed bathroom door. He knocked on the door and then cracked it open. "Hey kiddo…." He trailed off, eyes wide in shock, not really registering what he was seeing.

"Dad!" Prompto grinned, pushing up in the tub.

Kyle stared in horror as he began registering what he was seeing…scales…silvery blue scales covered Prompto's legs, more scattered over the rest of his body.

"You're home early," but his smile faded as he saw the look on Kyle's face. "Dad? What's wrong?"

"I…what…" Kyle backed away. What was this?

"Daddy?" the seven year old whimpered, dropping back into the safety of the water.

"Get dressed," Kyle demanded, fleeing the room. He collapsed on the couch, what had he seen? Should he call the Marshall? He knew Prompto had been taken form a lab, but they'd been assured he was fine! What was he meant to do now? Should he call Mira? What he'd seen…that wasn't human. His hands were shaking a little as the bathroom door opened and Prompto emerged, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt…bare legs free of scales.

"Dad?" Prompto shifted nervously, not understanding what was happening. Why was his Dad upset?

"How long?" Kyle demanded and Prompto blinked, obviously confused.

"How long what?"

"The…the scales?"

"Always? There's more every year, it's really neat. How many do you have?" he asked, sounding exited to find out how many he might have as an adult.

Kyle stared at him, he thought this was normal? "None. No one has scales. It's not…it's not human."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto froze. What? But he had scales. He was human. What did his Dad mean? He bit his lip, wrapping his arms around himself. He didn't understand. And then his Dad destroyed everything he thought he understood….he…he was from Niflheim…a lab…he couldn't listen…he didn't want to know! He bolted from the house, running for the small park nearby, hiding in the bushes to cry. He was human, he was!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto watched silently as the bathtub was ripped out and a new standing shower was installed, he had no more tears left to cry. The new rules were very firm, and he hated it, he wanted things to go back to the way they were meant to be. He'd tried to hug his Mum when she came home, and she'd pushed him away. Didn't they love him anymore? He hadn't done anything wrong! Everything was changing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto sat on the couch with a bowl of ice cream, watching the news. He stared in horrified shock as a devastating announcement was made. Prince Noctis had been attacked by a daemon while outside the city, his guards had been killed and he was in critical condition. It was terrible, the Prince was only a few months older than him, that meant he was only eight, Prompto couldn't imagine seeing people die like that. For months the city was on edge, waiting for the Prince to either recover or die. Prompto and every refugee form Niflheim paid the price for the attack as the people blamed the Empire for the attack, saying they used the daemon to try and assassinate the Prince. Prompto figured they were right, otherwise it was a very big coincidence, but that didn't make them guilty! He'd been a baby when he was brought to Insomnia, he had no memory of the Empire but the bullies and even adults didn't care. It made school harder, but he was determined to keep his grades up, to keep his scholarship. He needed to stay in a good school, to get into a good high school and then maybe university. He doubted his parents would pay anything for that schooling, not anymore.

He never really say his parents anymore; they took more and more of the offered trips for work every year. He hated being left alone, Miss Eliza had moved several months ago, but when they were home it was nothing like it had been. The house felt cold, whether they were home or not, they barely spoke to him anymore. Especially since…since he'd bitten his Dad, he hadn't meant to! It had been an accident, but it had been so hard to let go, he'd felt really hungry after, had downed some frozen fish fillets, raw. He didn't understand why he was different, what was happening to him. He'd had to stop listening to music cause every time he hummed he got kind of fuzzy headed and so had his Mum last time he'd done it when she was in the room. He'd tried searching the net but hadn't found anything to explain what was going on. He just had to do his best to hide it. He hated it, but he had to, he didn't like what it did to him. He used to like having scales…but the other bits he didn't like at all, it made it hard to think rather than just react.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto watched from a distance as Prince Noctis sat down to eat his lunch. Everyone had rejoiced when he had returned from Tenebrae, healed. Though even after only a few days in the same school, Prompto had noticed him favouring his left leg occasionally. The King did that too, he even wore a brace and used a cane, because of the Crystal so how badly would it affect the Prince when he became King?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto looked at the letter again. He couldn't believe Lady Lunafreya herself had written to him! He didn't want to disappoint her, but how could he do what she asked? The Prince thought he was heavy! He couldn't help it, he wanted to change, he really did. He wanted to be like any other kid. At least after five years the weird things had stopped, he guessed because the only water he was exposed to was showers and washing in the sink. He missed it, part of him craving the embrace of cool water, to feel scales in the place of weak flesh, but he did everything he could to ignore that part. Maybe with it all having faded, he could get his eating under control? Fish was healthy….salads maybe, get rid of the take-out food and figure out how to cook. He could do it, he had to! He wouldn't let her down!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto forced himself to keep going, no matter the ache in his calves. It was working, slowly but surely he was beginning to lose weight. He still had no friends and was bullied but nothing would change that. It would be even worse if anyone learnt his secrets, but he would never tell. He'd been shocked the last time his parents were home, three weeks ago, his Mum had actually commented positively on his weight loss. It had felt good to hear her praise for the first time in seven years and yes, he had been keeping track. He had a bit more to lose but maybe next year he could finally try and be Noctis' friend. They were starting High School, but he'd gotten a scholarship to the same one everyone said Noctis would be attending. He'd have to work hard and keep his grades up to keep it, but he was determined to do it.

He even had a hobby now, photography. His camera was old but that didn't worry him, he'd fiddled with it to improve it and his photos were getting better all the time as he learnt about lighting and filters. It was fun and maybe it was something he could do for a living one day.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto fiddled with his uniform and took a deep breath before approaching where Noctis was sitting. "Hi! I'm Prompto," he held his hand out, grinning widely and Noctis looked up at him, surprised, before slowly taking his hand.

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_For those who don't know, this is now a multi chapter story. Please go back and read ch1 as it is now totally different to help lead into events in the game timeline. Parts of this chapter are now from the original ch1_

**Chapter 2**

Prompto was exited to leave Insomnia for the first time since he had been brought to the city as a baby. He even got to drive for a bit! Though pushing the car to Hammerhead had not been fun! Especially in the heat, he had never done well in hot weather which he figured made sense. Noctis had been the only one to not taunt him over how easily the heat affected him. When they got to the garage and the car was being looked over Noctis herded him over to the diner to get out of the heat for a while, something he was very grateful for. He collapsed on a bar stool and the man behind the counter put a glass of water in front of him which he drank quickly.

"Saw you boys push your car in, figure you could use that. Name's Takka, let me know if you want to order."

"Thanks," he called after the man as he went to serve a customer. He looked up as the others walked in. "What's the verdict?"

"It will take all of our funds to repair the car," Ignis admitted. "Cindy has offered us some work to earn gil and suggested we also ask here for some easy hunts."

"Okay."

"You gonna be okay out there?" Noct asked quietly and Prompto mustered a grin for him.

"I'll be fine," he assured him while Ignis spoke with Takka before they headed out. By the end of the day he was glad to settle in at the Haven to camp, enjoying the cool night air. Thankfully the next day wasn't quite as hot and they stayed in the caravan before leaving first thing the next morning to hand off a package for Cindy on the way to Galdin Quay.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey! I see the sea!" Prompto grabbed his camera to grab some shots, trying to make sure he kept up the happy act, despite his nerves. He'd never seen the sea before, and he wasn't sure what would happen.

"I "sea" it too," Noct teased, making Gladio chuckle.

"That's Galdin Quay," Ignis indicated the buildings as he drove along the coast.

"Kinda wanna go for a dip," Gladio admitted as he stretched, it would be nice to take a break before the ferry to Altissia, cool off.

"That a big mountain behind it?" Noctis asked as he leant forward to see better.

"No, it's an island," Ignis informed him as they entered the tunnel only to come out just above the resort.

"Nobody goes to Galdin for an island, though. They go to kick back and get massages!" Prompto grinned, glad there was something besides the beach the place was known for.

"And savour the seafood. It's famously delicious," Ignis' comment got grins, trust Iggy to focus on the food, he was always looking for inspiration for new recipes of his own.

"Sounds great."

"Somethin' to look forward to."

They parked a few minutes later, Noctis pausing to fill up the car before they moved off to explore.

"We should find out what time the ferry runs before anything else, we may have missed todays, or it could leave within minutes," Ignis warned so they headed for the ferry wharf.

They walked past the restaurant and hotel, further along the wharf to find a man standing in front of the stairs leading down to the ferry. He had unkempt hair and wore multiple layers of dark clothing, attire that could oddly be described as both fancy and dishevelled, and as soon as he saw them he approached. "I'm afraid you're out of luck."

"Are we?" Noctis asked, suspicious of the man for some reason.

"The boats bring you here."

"What about 'em," Prompto asked when the man paused and the stranger looked at him, making him uncomfortable with the way he stared, like he found Prompto familiar which was impossible because he had never seen the man before.

"Well, they'll not take you forth."

"And what's your story?" Gladio demanded, moving to block the strangers view of Noctis and Prompto.

"I'm an impatient traveller, ready to turn ship. The ceasefire's getting us nowhere." He turned and tossed a coin at Noctis but Gladio snatched it out of the air before it could get to the prince.

"What's this? Some sort of souvenir?" he demanded.

The man smiled at him. "Consider it your allowance."

"Yeah, and who's allowing us?"

"A man of no consequence." He tipped his hat and walked away.

"Yeah, right," Noctis muttered, something about that whole thing had been very unsettling.

"You believe what that guy said about the port being closed?" Prompto asked, not sure if he wanted it to be right or not. Either way meant being way to close to the ocean for his liking.

"I'm sceptical, though I won't discount the possibility," Ignis admitted, turning to go down the stairs. They headed down to find the man had been telling the truth only to get roped into working for a reporter….at least it got them away from the sea for a while.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn scanned over the files and smiled as he found the one he was looking for, the MT child that had been taken by a Lucian spy, the Immortal himself going by the very grainy surveillance photo. He went through the file on the boy and smirked, well, that could work very nicely. Though it was obvious the boy knew and knew how to keep himself human. So how to break that control? All others of that batch were dead, few had converted to MT's and those he had tried to awaken the latent DNA in had died mid-transition. Many of them had died without either being attempted, simply falling ill or their bodies growing oddly until they failed. He went to a machine that hadn't been used in years and activated it, it would take time to work but there was no rush at the moment. It had never been tested over quite the distance currently needed but there was no reason it wouldn't work. Besides, if necessary he could find a way to encourage the Prince's party to come closer. It may not work, the boy could still die, but there was no other option. No more samples existed. If he had known the child had survived he would have removed him from Insomnia years ago, although his presence beside the Prince could be just as useful. He would have to wait and see what happened. For now, he had an invasion to observe. Finally, Insomnia would fall.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto walked onto the dock, grinning when he saw Noctis standing at the end, fishing. He joined him, enjoying the sea breeze. He closed his eyes and then grimaced, staggering a step, fighting not to collapse. What the hell? It hurt! He forced himself to breathe through the pain, opening his eyes to find that Noctis hadn't noticed, thankfully. He wasn't in the water so why did it hurt? He forced himself to ignore the pain, sitting down beside where Noctis was standing, checking the esky to find some fish already in it. They would eat well that night.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis sat up, looking around to the bed that Noctis and Prompto were sharing. He got up and walked over, reaching out to gently touch Prompto's shoulder. "Shh, it's alright," he whispered, trying to soothe the younger man as he tossed and turned Noctis slept on, but he could sleep though anything. Prompto was whimpering in his sleep, half formed words slipping out occasionally, sweat dampening his hair. "Prompto," he called a little louder, better to wake him if he couldn't be coaxed into a gentler sleep. Prompto gasped, eyes snapping open and Ignis backed off, not wanting to startle him. "It's okay, you're safe," he soothed, and the boy blinked.

"Iggy?"

"It's me, you were having a nightmare."

"Sorry," Prompto mumbled.

"It is no problem, it's early yet, do you want to try and sleep more?"

Prompto shook his head and got up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Yuk," he grumbled, feeling the sweat on his skin.

"Grab a shower," Ignis gently pushed him towards the bathroom. He waited for Prompto to finish before having his own shower and heading out to check what time they were leaving and to find breakfast, what he found horrified him and sent him back to the room, a paper clutched in his hands.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The drove through the now opened blockade, leaving Cor far behind. Prompto was glad to be away from the intimidating man and the creepy tombs. "Look out world, here we come!" he cried and Noctis laughed.

"We can finally leave this dust bowl behind, bet you find that a relief blondie," Gladio offered and Prompto stuck his tongue out at him, not seeing the look Noctis gave him, dark blue eyes wide.

"The lands beyond are vast by comparison to Leide."

"Bigger's better! More stuff to see and do." Prompto twisted in his seat to see more.

"First comes Duscae, a region known for its wetlands," Ignis explained, having memorised the map and information.

"Really? Wetlands?" Noctis asked, interested since that might mean fishing spots.

"There's also a Chocobo forest," Ignis smirked, shooting a glance at the youngest member of the group, he was aware of the boys nightmares ever since Galdin Quay and he knew of his obsession with the birds.

"Now we're talking!"

"Further west lies the Cleigne region, wherein we'll find the town of Lestallum."

"Oh. Isn't that where Iris is headed?"

"Barring delays, she should've arrived by now. Maybe even had herself a look at the Meteor."

"The Meteor of the Six?" Noctis asked, focusing on more than fishing…or Prompto's tongue.

"The same. Its heat is harnessed to power Lestallum."

"Whoa. That sounds way cool."

"I'm actually looking forward to this," Gladio grinned.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto sat near the fire, staring out at the massive lake. Catching frogs was not his idea of fun and now they were stuck at the Haven near the lake because they still had one more to catch! The stupid things liked the rocks and reeds beside the water, making it even worse. It wasn't as bad as being near the sea, but he could feel things he had thought permanently buried coming back and it scared him. He wanted so much to walk into the lake, but he forced himself to ignore that desire, he had to. He'd spent some time on the dock with Noctis as he fished for dinner and it had been nice just spending time together. He liked it when it was just them, not that he didn't enjoy time with all the guys, but he was closest to Noct, it was easier to be happy and not feel like he didn't fit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lestallum was a nightmare, far too for him and even Noctis. Both of them ended up ditching a few layers of clothing and spending as much time in the hotel room as possible. Then Noctis started getting weird headaches which freaked them all out, so they took some jobs away from the town, looking for ingredients and lost vans as well as hunts.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis caught himself staring at his best friend again and forced himself to look away before he was caught. He found himself staring more and more ever since they'd gone to Galdin Quay the first time and he didn't know what was wrong with him. Prompto had always held an allure, even before he'd dropped the excess weight. He'd felt bad about their first meeting when Prompto had become a shadow again, but he hadn't felt able to approach the other boy, so when he'd come up to him when they started high school he had let him act like they were meeting for the first time. How much better would his life had been if he hadn't messed up their first meeting? Prompto was his best friend, the only friend he'd ever had who hadn't been chosen for him, he didn't want to mess that up but…he couldn't deny he was attracted to him. Yeah, the whole point of the trip had been for him to marry Luna, but that had ended with Insomnia's fall. He was an exiled Prince, assumed dead by many, that made him freer than he had ever been before.

He'd noticed Prompto's nightmares, he was a deep sleeper but sleeping through being kicked was something even he had trouble doing. Prompto obviously didn't want anyone to know so he hadn't pushed, he figured it was because he hadn't heard from his parents yet. Even if they were distant and often out of the city, he had to be worried about them. the longer they went with no contact, the more likely it was they had been in Insomnia and not made it out.

What was odd was the way he refused to join them in the water. He'd wash himself quickly in shallow rivers but never went in very deep at all. He'd never noticed a fear of water before, but it wasn't like Insomnia had a lot of rivers and lakes, just a few swimming pools. Did he not know how to swim? They should probably teach him if that was the case, on the run it was too dangerous to not know how with how much water they ended up near. Even Noctis went in more water than Prompto did, he'd swam a lot when he was recovering, the water removing the stress on healing wounds. He'd fool around with Gladio and Ignis before settling in to fish and Prompto always stayed back until he was settled in before joining him.

He shook his thoughts off as Ignis pulled off the road, getting out with the others for the hike to their latest hunt. They moved carefully through the woods, eyes scanning for their prey until they came across them, Ignis quickly devising a strategy to bring them down and then they moved, Noctis warping in, hearing the reassuring sound of Prompto's gun as he opened fire. Ignis darted in and out with his daggers while Gladio used his shield to block any attacks on them and bash the creatures in the head. When they were done, Gladio began collecting the proof needed to get paid and Noctis grinned. "Specs!" he pointed and Ignis looked over before nodding and Noctis jogged off to the half hidden lake and dock, Prompto soon falling in beside him.

They settled on the dock and Noctis cast his line in. there were quite a few fish in the water, and it wasn't long before they were biting.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto watched Noctis catch their dinner even as he fought to ignore something stirring inside him, the deep lake calling quietly to him. Noctis returned his pole to the armiger and then turned to face him, hesitating and then Prompto was shocked to feel lips pressed to his. He froze for a split second before kissing back, clinging to Noctis. He pulled back, breathing heavily and Noctis was as well. "Noct?" he whispered shakily.

"I…was that okay?" Noctis ask and Prompto nodded, it was more than okay.

"You shouldn't…I'm just a nobody…plain... not a good fighter," he stammered.

Noctis shook his head before kissing him again. "You're beautiful," he murmured, Noctis couldn't resist him anymore. He couldn't help staring at him, heart fluttering and he was done trying to fight it. They jerked apart as Gladio shouted in the distance for them to hurry up, nightfall was coming, and they needed to set up camp. They scrambled up and Prompto grabbed the esky with the fish, heading back to the others, cheeks a bit red.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis glanced at Noct and Prompto as he ate his grilled fish. Something felt different, ever since the boys had returned from the lake, he just wasn't sure what. He was honestly worried about both of them, Noctis was bottling his feelings, throwing himself into hunting and Prompto was suffering nightmares, possibly even physical pain, he'd seen him wince occasionally…usually when they were near water. And that made him stop and think…could Prompto swim? Were they endangering his life when they fought near bodies of deep or fast flowing water? If so, he would have to be taught and quickly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn checked the machine and smirked at the single glowing light. So far, it appeared to be working, the machine was registering a return signal, it definitely made tracking the boys a lot easier. Had no one ever checked to see if the boy had an implanted tracking device? He had a barcode after all, surely they realised there would be more? And yet it was still working and responding to the signals being sent. Everything was going rather well. Dear Lunafreya had woken Titan, they had failed to stop her, but Noctis had yet to approach the Astral which was interesting. It didn't really bother him, the girl could wake one, maybe two more Astrals before her frail body failed her and once they were awake they would remain so until they forged their covenants with the Prince. If that happened after he acquired the boy that was no problem…the only issue might be if Leviathan somehow interfered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis dismissed his fishing pole and turned, reaching for Prompto who shuffled closer on his knees, eagerly kissing him, their hands wandering over clothed bodies as they kissed hungrily. When they parted for air Prompto kissed down his throat and Noctis groaned, hands grasping his shoulders, even as Prompto nibbled his skin before actually biting at the just above where his neck and shoulder met, and he gasped at the jolt of pleasure. It wasn't a hard bite, but it felt really good. He clung to Prompto, head falling back, giving him better access and Prompto bit down again, drawing moans form Noctis as his hips jerked against Prompto, body seeking friction.

_TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_Updating fast due to the already written stuff, don't expect such fast updates always._

**Chapter 3**

Ignis watched the two return from fishing, the catch placed near the portable kitchen and in the firelight, he thought…yes, Noct was a little flushed, Prompto's hair mussed. Ah…yes, well. He kept his silence, such a thing would be frowned on normally, but with Insomnia fallen what was the point? There was every chance none of them would live to see the kingdom restored. If they found comfort in each other then so be it. When Noct retook his throne, then they could worry about the law and heirs. He shot Gladio a look when he realised, he had seen as well and the Shield subsided, letting him handle things.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"We should probably check out the waterfall Talcott told us of soon," Ignis offered as they packed up the camp. They all glanced at Noctis who nodded, that was why he was out there after all, he had to collect the Royal Arms. So they got in the car and headed out, parking on the side of the highway before making their way down to the river. The group paused as they spotted a Midgardsormr, but the waterfall was in the opposite direction, so they were careful to be silent until well away from it. They spotted the waterfall and made their way towards it, Ignis slipping in between Prompto and the running water, still unsure if the younger male knew how to swim.

"The legend says to look behind the waterfall," Prompto reminded them as they walked across the rocks.

"What does the waterfall say?" ignis smirked and Prompto grinned.

"I think it says, 'Come in'," he offered, hiding the pain he was in, hands in his pockets to hide their trembling as the waterfall practically sang to him. They made their way behind the fall carefully; the rocks were wet and slippery. "Wouldn't you know it—an entrance!"

"Looks like the legend checks out," Gladio agreed as they looked around. One by one they made their way through the entrance and into the icy caves beyond.

Prompto almost sighed in relief at leaving the heat but he saw Noctis shiver. "This place gives me goose bumps. Double back for our coats?" he lied, rubbing his arms as if cold. Why wasn't he cold?

"What's the point?"

"Well, looking on the bright side… Maybe the cold keeps the daemons at bay?" he offered and Gladio snorted.

"Yeah, because monsters like warmth."

"Ah. Sarcasm. Hmm… But what if they're frozen?"

"Encased in ice… Waiting for something warm to pass by…" Gladio smirked and Prompto grinned.

"And then they jump out!" the group chuckled as they moved further in only for goblins to appear around them. "And there's our warm welcome." They were easy enough to dispatch although one nocked Prompto into an ice wall and he froze for a second, the ice felt nice, warm, wet…he shook his head and scrambled back into the fight. Ice was not meant to feel warm! The Noctis yelped as he went sliding down an icy slope, Gladio going over with him when he tried to grab him.

"Heading down a slippery slope… In slip-sliding shoes. What could possibly go wrong?" Prompto asked Ignis before stepping out onto it, instantly sliding after the others. The caves were filled with daemons from imps and goblins to Arachne and a Mindflayer. That fight had been hard as it not only attacked with ice magic but confusion spells all while sapping away their strength. For once he had fared better than the others, the ice not hurting at all, leaving him able to shoot the thing without worrying too much about it's attacks. "I really hope we didn't come here for nothing," he muttered, steadying Noct while forcing him to take a potion.

"Sure there's something if we look," Gladio answered as they searched around the frozen centre of the caves.

Finally they found a way into the Tomb of the Wanderer "Hey! Knock, knock," Gladio called.

"We're there…finally," Ignis was just relieved, the cold was getting to him even through the lawyers he wore, really, he was the best dressed for the conditions and yet…Prompto wasn't shivering at all which was odd.

"Can't it ever be easy?" Gladio groaned, ready his sword as more daemons appeared.

"Where's the fun in that?" Ignis smirked at him.

It didn't take long to deal with them and Noctis unlocked the Tomb, entering cautiously. They stood guard as he approached the tomb and held his hand over it, the weapon appearing and then ramming though his chest like the others, Gladio steadying him as he stumbled. "Let's get out of here," the Prince muttered, and they made their way out cautiously, glad to be back outside, and once again sneaking past the Midgardsormr

Noctis suddenly dropped to his knees, wracked with pain and grabbed at his head; he saw another vision of Titan, as well as the Disc of Cauthess.

"Noct, you okay!?" Prompto was quickly at his side, instinct screaming to get Noctis into the safety of the water, but he forced himself to ignore it.

"What did I… Where was that?" Noctis stammered, pale and shaky.

"What is it?" Gladio demanded, looking around for enemies but there was none.

"A hole in the ground…something burning… The Meteor?"

"You saw the Disc of Cauthess?" Ignis tried to clarify.

"Let's make our way back to Lestallum," Gladio suggested, they needed to work out what was going on and town was safer, even occupied by the Empire.

"Yeah, gotta report to Talcott," Prompto tried to sound excited to go back.

"We won't make it before nightfall," Ignis pointed out. "We should make for the nearest Haven."

Thankfully it was near the river and Noct assured them he was fine to fish, so they headed for the rocks where Noctis caught dinner before pulling Prompto in. he loved kissing Prompto, it was addictive, he couldn't get enough. Soon he was lying on his back on the rocks, Prompto over him as they kissed, hands wandering and Noctis tilted his head back in offering. Prompto took the unspoken hint and kissed down the pale throat, nipping and sucking at the skin until he reached the right spot. Noctis clung to him, eyes closed in pleasure, as he moved against Prompto. He'd never though he'd like being bitten but it felt so good. He felt teeth sink into his throat and he gasped, writhing against Prompto, mind blanking out form the overload of sensation.

Prompto bit down, the copper taste of blood exploding over his tastebuds and he felt hunger settle into his very soul. He jerked away even as Noct gasped and moaned, noticing the glazed look in dark blue eyes as the Prince writhed in pleasure, reaching for him. He was horrified to see Noct like that, utterly mindless in need and he couldn't push Noctis away. He'd thought staying out of the water made him human, had he been wrong? He gently tended to Noctis even as his mind spun with the shock of what he'd done. A potion soon had the mark healed and he licked his lips, chasing the taste of Noct's blood even as Noctis relaxed beneath him, eyes drifting shut. What had he done?

Thankfully, it wasn't too hard to rouse Noctis, who had stumbled drunkenly for a bit before shaking off the after effects to head back to the others. The next morning Noctis was all but impossible to wake, skin too warm and so they settled in, assuming he'd gotten sick due to the caves.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Are you alright?" Ignis asked as he watched Prompto. He could understand his worry but Noct's fever wasn't dangerously high and they had managed to get him to drink both water and broth.

Ignis' voice made him start but he mustered a sunny smile for the older man. "Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"I am unsure, but you've been quiet the last few nights and I do not think it is solely because Noctis is unwell."

"Oh, it's nothing," he denied with another smile before ducking into the tent to try and sleep only to find Noctis shirtless in his sleeping bag, already asleep, pale face flushed slightly and then he whimpered and Prompto gulped, eyes wandering over what he could see with the bag unzipped and twisted.

"Prom…" Noctis moaned in his sleep and Prompto moved closer, reaching out before he realised it, fingers caressing warm skin. He had to stay away from Noctis, had to keep him safe and yet his body had other ideas. He leant in and kissed him, Noctis' lips parting to grant him entry. He pulled back with a gasp to find Noct's eyes partially open even as he reached for him and it was crazy, they could be heard, Noct was sick, the others could come in, and yet he ripped his clothes off and slipped into the sleeping bag with him. He could never get enough of Noctis.

The next morning Noctis' fever had broken, and he was able to eat, a relief to all of them. His memories of the entire trip to the tomb were vague and Ignis attributed it to the fever. They decided to stay another day or two, just to make sure Noctis was truly well and he made no complaints, other than the fact it was hot. With no one to see his scars, Noctis joined Gladio in going shirtless and Prompto couldn't help seeing the scar in his throat in the shape of a bite, yet no one said anything.

In the end, they decided not to return to Lestallum, wanting to ensure Noctis was well. They headed out to Old Lestallum where they took on more hunts and even some tag finding for Dave. Distance seemed to help the headaches and none of them felt ready to confront the probable cause of them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto turned in his seat, snapping a candid shot of Noctis dozing beside Gladio who chuckled. He was very thankful for the high collar of Noct's jacket, it hid the bite on his neck, barely. Then again, no one else seemed to notice it. The imprint from teeth was faint…too faint for the others to notice since they weren't looking for it? He hated feeling the need to bite Noct, to claim him, and seeing his friend like that…was there something in his teeth, his saliva? Because Noctis' reaction to being bitten was not normal at all, especially when he bit hard enough to draw blood which was happening more frequently. He'd tried to keep his distance but all that had done was make them both unbearably grouchy, so he'd tried to keep his teeth to himself but as soon as he let go of his control to enjoy what was happening, he'd find his teeth sinking into vulnerable flesh. At least it was only the one bite mark and he'd never tried to take a chunk of flesh out or anything.

He'd gotten some looks from Ignis lately though and he knew exactly why. He was preferring his meat rawer, struggling to eat his vegetables or anything that wasn't some sort of meat or seafood. He didn't understand why it was happening, he'd been so careful to stay away from any large body of water since he was a kid, even swimming pools! The closest he got was the fishing docks, was that close enough? Was his time alone with Noct waking up the part of him that terrified him? He didn't even know why he was what he was, what could Niflheim have wanted with genetics like his? Especially when he knew he'd been part of the MT program, what was the point in adding that? Unless whoever had given the genetic material, was already like him? He had so many questions and no way to get answers. The most pressing question was how to control what was happening and if he couldn't, was there a way to remain himself?

He was happy they were staying away from Lestallum and the meteor, something inside him snarling in rage at the thought of Noct getting neat Titan. The thought of it had driven him to bite even deeper than normal, fingers digging into Noct's hip hard enough to bruise as Noctis had been driven insane with arousal and need. He'd almost gone further than they ever had, almost fully claimed Noct's body, but he had held back in the end, knowing it would hurt him since he didn't have anything to prepare Noctis' body with. It was surprising that Ignis and Gladio hadn't come looking for them considering the noise they had made and how long they'd been gone. They never seemed to come looking for them actually.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis slumped in his chair in front of the fire, it had been a long day of driving and he ached. Iggy was cooking, Gladio was off jogging before the sun set and Prom…he glanced around and smiled when he spotted him setting up Noct's bedroll in the tent, using the extra padding that was kept on hand for when his back was playing up, which it was. He liked watching Prompto, though he much preferred their time alone. He had never thought he'd be so…needy when it came to such things but all it took was the feel of teeth in his neck and he lost it. Would he be like that with anyone, or was it something special about Prompto? He'd never said it, wasn't sure he could but…he loved Prompto. He hadn't planned it, but they had gotten so close over the years, until he couldn't imagine his life without him.

Kissing him had been scary, he could have done anything, hit him, hate him…but he'd kissed him back. Noctis was happy, happier than he could have imagined. He was meant to be married to Luna by now, but he felt nothing for her like what he felt for Prompto. He loved her, but not the kind of love you married for. What would his Dad have thought about them? He liked to think he would have been happy for them…but there could be no heirs with Prompto. Not that there was a throne to inherit at the moment. When they got it back he would have to look at the various methods available, a surrogate perhaps. Most of his Father's Council was dead so changing the laws to accept Prompto at his side should be easy enough, especially with Iggy helping.

Prompto finished and emerged, smiling happily and humming one of the songs that had been on the radio earlier. It sounded nice, really nice; he'd never heard Prompto hum so beautifully. He let his head fall back, eyes closing as he listened. He didn't see the dazed expression on Ignis' face as Prompto joined them, still humming, too lost in the sound himself. All of his worries drifted away, body relacing, pain fading away as the sound of humming became his whole world.

Ignis slowly turned the camp stove off, listening to the wonderful tune Prompto was humming. All of his anxieties seemed to slip away, inconsequential, as he turned to watch Prompto as he walked up behind Noctis, hands moving to rest on drooping shoulders and Noctis sighed in pleasure at his touch. Ignis knew he should look away but at the moment he couldn't think why.

Prompto tipped Noctis' head up and back and the Prince opened eyes that appeared almost black from dilated pupils. Prompto bent over the chair and kissed him.

Ignis blinked, head clearing as the humming stopped, swiftly turning his back to give them privacy. What was wrong with him? He should have turned away or even left immediately. Watching them…he shook his head, he could no longer deny it, he found Prompto highly attractive, a fascination that had been growing the longer they were on the road. But it was something he had to disregard, Prompto was with Noctis. He heard the kissing stop and turned to tell them dinner was ready only to still as Prompto took up humming again, now seated in Noctis' chair, the Prince cradled in his lap as he gently rubbed his back. Ignis sluggishly walked away from the stove, tumbling into the chair next to Prompto in an inelegant sprawl, green eyes slowly becoming unfocused, pupils dilated, muscles going flaccid as Prompto switched from humming to actually singing softly. His mind drifted, thoughts going blank, aware only of Prompto, his song and the sound of waves breaking on sand…despite the fact they were nowhere near the coast. His sole desire was to keep hearing the song forever.

Noctis was in the same condition, sprawled bonelessly in Prompto's lap, the occasional moan falling from slack lips as once painful muscles were lulled into relaxing completely under Prompto's tender touch and song. He whined when a hand began massaging his scalp, head lolling. The scar on his throat burned slightly, sending spikes of pleasure through his body. He was floating on the waves of the sea, his awareness focused on the song, vacant eyes staring up at the dark sky.

None of them noticed Gladio approaching, going to call out before the sound of Prompto's singing reached him. He blinked and shook his head but took a faltering step forward and then another, slowly walking to join them, sinking to the ground at Prompto's feet, utterly relaxed, all the stress and problems of life on the run fading away as he fell under the songs spell, slumping over until he was sprawled on the rock, face going slack, eyes heavily lidded.

Prompto kept singing, not the song from the radio, but a wordless melody he'd never heard before. He cradled Noctis close, scraping his fingers through dark hair, occasionally nuzzling at him. He felt so tranquil and peaceful; he never wanted the night to end. He kissed Noctis again, distantly aware of two noises of distress at the end of the song. He stood, Noctis cradled in his arms, walking to the tent where he gently lay Noctis in his sleeping bag, humming under his breath again.

Ignis and Gladio got up and followed, drawn by the humming into the tent where they lay down, absolute lassitude falling over them, lulling them to sleep. Noctis remained semi-awake, empty eyes staring through Prompto as he was tenderly stripped. Prompto stripped and then lay down, curling around him, nuzzling his bite mark before closing his own eyes to sleep, Noctis slowly falling asleep as well.

They woke in the morning feeling totally refreshed, more relaxed than they had been in months although all confused about the now ruined food. They had woken, tangled together and it felt nice, natural, even with Noctis and Prompto naked.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn was puzzled, by now Noctis should be in agony from Titan demanding his presence and yet there had been no sign of the boys or their car near the blockade. Just what were they up to? He decided to return to the lab to check the machine, which he needed to move. He would move it and the Crystal somewhere closer to a waterway, perhaps they needed a base built over a river?

He knew young Ravus was ensuring his sisters safe passage, despite the Emperor's orders. Poor Ravus, torn by duty and familial loyalty and love. He knew what waking the Astrals was doing to her but also that she would not stop, so all he could do was ensure her journey was safe. He would let her get as far as Altissia but then he would intervene, whether Noctis showed up or not. The sooner she died, the sooner eternal night would fall, even with Noctis not merged with the Crystal.

The plan for the clone was still fluid, it all depended on if he survived or not. If he did he would send him to the ruins immediately. With the boy in his custody, Noctis would come to him and he could make sure he reached the crystal. Let the Draconian give him all that power, Ardyn had no plans to fall to him, no….he would rule a world of eternal darkness forever. Perhaps he would even let the young King live, so long as he served him. That would be a fitting end for the line of Kings.

_TBC…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Still not mine_

_So I have 2 different possible endings for this and am not sure which way to take it. Should I write both when the time comes or just pick one? In one they win and Ardyn dies, the other, he lives and wins._

**Chapter 4**

Gladio jogged along the path, breathing easily. He had a lot to think about and running helped. He wished they could spend more time in Lestallum, Iris was there, and he missed his sister, but none of them like the extreme heat there. Then there were Noct's headaches corresponding with the earthquakes and even visions, they were very worrying. Then there was Noctis and Prompto…he didn't know when it had started but these days they were always touching in some way, slipping away for time alone. The wedding was off, and they had no idea where Lady Lunafreya was even if it wasn't. Insomnia was in enemy hands….what did it matter if Noctis was seeing his male best friend? It wasn't illegal, although it would have been frowned on, especially by the Council, who were mostly dead now, so they didn't matter anyway. So long as he produced an heir at some point then there was no reason for anyone to try to object.

There was a problem though and that was him. He hated himself for it but…he was attracted to Prompto. He was such a bundle of sunshine and definitely not hard on the eyes. They'd never been all that close but over the time of their travels he'd been drawn more and more towards the sharpshooter. He would never dream of trying to come between them though. Waking curled around Prompto the other morning had felt so good, so right. He didn't know why Prompto and Noctis had been naked, didn't really care, even if Ignis, pressed against Noctis' back, had coloured slightly when he had realised he had his arm around a very naked waist. It had felt so good waking up like that. He shook his head clear of those thoughts as he spotted the camp up ahead.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis let his head drop forward with a soft moan of pleasure as sure, strong fingers dug into tense muscles, releasing the pressure. It felt so good and he ignored Noct's chuckle from the seat over. He could feel the heat of Prompto's body seeping through the cloth of his camping chair as the younger man massaged his neck. His hands moved up to massage his scalp and Ignis hear noises coming from him that would normally have him very embarrassed but at the moment he didn't care.

They all started as Ignis' phone suddenly rang, and he fumbled with it, muscles lax form the massage but he managed to get it and answer the call. "Hello?"

"Scientia," a familiar voice answered.

Ignis blinked, still feeling sluggish. "Marshall. How can I help you?"

"Have you found any tombs?"

"Mmm…behind a waterfall near Lestallum. Noctis said it was the Tomb of the Wanderer." He spotted Prompto giving Noctis a massage now, humming softly as he worked on tight muscles, Noctis having moved to sprawl on his stomach before the fire. He smiled softly as he listened to the soft tune.

"We have word of two more in the area," Cor told him but Ignis was barely listening, slowly falling under the power of Prompto's humming. Cor called him several times but received no answer, worrying him. He'd had word of the earthquakes and rumour that the Oracle had passed through, had she woken Titan? "IGNIS!" he all but screamed into the phone.

Ignis jerked, blinking. "Yes?"

"I've been calling your name. what is wrong? Are you injured?"

"Everything's fine….more tombs?"

That got Prompto's attention and he looked over, no longer humming but still working on Noct's back.

Ignis blinked, straightening some in his chair. "Do you know which ones and exactly where they are?"

Cor listened as Ignis appeared more alert, perhaps the boys were not sleeping enough? that could be dangerous on a hunt or even against MT's. "The Tomb of the Tall is meant to be in southern Duscae while the Tomb of the Just, west of the Disc of Cauthess."

"Thank you for the information Marshall, we shall investigate immediately."

"Sounds like you need more sleep first Scientia," he chided.

"Perhaps, we have been doing a lot of hunts. Looking for Tombs will be a good break," he admitted.

"Very well, look after yourselves," with that Cor hung up.

"Tombs?" Noct asked from where he lay limp on the ground.

"Two possibilities, the Tall and the Just," Ignis answered as Gladio re-joined them.

"What'd I miss?" he sat in his own chair with a bottle of water, the sun setting behind him.

"Cor called with info on two tombs," Noctis answered sleepily, pressing up into Prompto's hands.

"Any idea which we should try first?" the youngest asked as he focused on Noctis.

"We're closer to the area where the Tall should be thanks to that ingredient harvesting we did," Ignis replied.

"Sounds good," Gladio agreed as he tossed his empty bottle back to the kitchen area, stretching out. "Noct?"

"Mmmm….yeah….whatever…" he mumbled sleepily, earning chuckles from the older two.

Ignis shifted in his chair, feeling unsettled, something was missing…and then he sighed and relaxed as the soft sound reached him. He watched Prompto as he worked, he was so beautiful….his thoughts slowed, half closed eyes staring through Prompto, phone falling from lax fingers to land on the stone, but no one reacted to the noise.

All three men were lost in the music as Prompto looked up at them, seeing the way they were and in the back of his head a voice screamed at him to stop, that this was wrong, but it was a quiet voice, easily ignored as he crawled over to Gladio, a hand reaching out to slide into thick black hair, fingers massaging his scalp lightly and Gladio whined softly, unable to do anything else. He pulled him closer and kissed him hungrily, Gladio responding lethargically. Prompto moved back and then went to Ignis, looking up at him even as Ignis began to stir in the silence. He was coming back to awareness as warm lips claimed his and Ignis surrendered, a hand clutching at Prompto's vest. When he broke the kiss Prompto began singing softly and Ignis slumped again, the sound dragging him back under with no resistance, mind craving the song, becoming addicted to it.

Prompto moved back to where an insensate Noctis lay, gently pulling the limp body into his arms. He nuzzled Noct's throat, teeth grazing the scar from his teeth and Noct whined high in his throat as it burned pleasantly. His head lolled, face expressionless, half lidded eyes fixed ahead, mind blank. Prompto gently caressed warm skin with the hand not holding Noctis against him. He stood and carried Noctis into the tent, stripping them both off, eyes roving over Noctis' bared skin. He leant down and began nuzzling, licking and nipping at the expanse of warm skin, exploring with mouth and hands. Soft, breathy noises of pleasure slipped from Noctis, body reacting instinctively to the stimulation even as his muscles remained too relaxed to allow him to do anything in return. Neither paid any attention when the other two stumbled into the tent, hands fumbling with clothing until they too were naked before the crumpled onto the sleeping bags, bodies reacting to the noises coming from Prompto and Noctis. Clumsy, floppy limbs moved, Gladio pulling Ignis against his own body, both making soft needy noises.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis woke slowly, feeling warm and safe, usually sharp mind slow as his eyes slowly opened. He blinked sleepily, taking in an expense of naked, scared skin…Noct…he yawned, snuggling into the warmth around him. A warm hand moved over his hip and he distantly realised he was naked as well, but it didn't feel all that important. Teeth nibbled the shell of his ear and he groaned, the hand on his hip slipping lower.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis woke up slowly, in no pain which was nice and helping to keep him from waking fully. He could hear noises behind him, noises of pleasure but he didn't have the energy to roll over and see. There were arms around him, holding him close, and they made him feel utterly safe, protected. He slowly opened his eyes, to find he was tucked under someone's chin, chest to chest. He rubbed his cheek against them, the noises causing his body to respond, and he whined in need. He felt the body shift, grip tightening around him. Then they loosened and rolled him over so that his back was to the chest of the other and he blinked, trying to focus.

It was…Specs….Iggy….writhing against Gladio, glasses missing, hair lying flat, green eyes open wide as he moaned, head back. Gladio's hand was wrapped around him, moving and then Noctis gasped, thoughts scattering as a hand wrapped around him as well. Prom…had to be Prompto…he was soon in the same condition as Ignis and then Ignis reached out, pulling his head in, kissing him, claiming his mouth roughly and Noctis let him do as he pleased. Something was missing….he needed….and then he heard it, a soft hum against his skin and he cried out in pleasure, panting for air as his body relaxed again even as Ignis screamed, jerking in Gladio's arms, before slowly calming down.

The humming was nice…calm…..he yawned and gently drifted back to sleep along with Ignis and Gladio. Prompto hummed for a bit longer before going to sleep as well.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They walked through the trees, sunlight streaming down around them, spread out in order to search better.

"Here!" Gladio called and they converged on him, seeing the white building in the clearing.

"No cave?" Prompto asked, grinning, happy this tomb wasn't in a creepy cave or worse.

"Something doesn't feel right," Noctis admitted, moving closer. It was soon obvious what that was, the doors were wide open. They entered slowly only to find no weapon.

"It's been trashed," Prompto offered as they looked around.

"Indeed, daemons by the look of this damage. Let us hope the other tomb has not been looted." Ignis glanced around, wary. With nothing else to see they left the tomb and headed back to the Regalia.

"Imperials above us!" Prompto called, hearing the engine first and they ran for the heavier tree cover, hoping to remain unseen but it was too late and the MT's dropped from the ship. Weapons appeared in their hands as they went to work. He hated facing the Magitek soldiers, knowing he could have been among them, would have been if not for whoever saved him. He took aim at the snipers first, leaving the axemen to the others. He was shocked when one turned to him and a voice came from the helmet. The words made no sense, if they were words, but his gun fell from suddenly slack fingers, vanishing back to the armiger as he stood, frozen in place. Staring into red eyes and expressionless helmet, there was nothing he could do as two more moved towards him, reaching for him.

"PROM!" Noct screamed and then he was there, sword buried in the chest of the one that had spoken.

Prompto stumbled and shook his head, calling his gun back and turning to shoot. Was his hand shaking? He tried to ignore it and finally the MT"s were all gone.

"Prompto, are you okay? What happened?" Noctis demanded, hands running over him to check for wounds.

"I…I don't know, I couldn't move."

"A spell?" Ignis asked and he shrugged.

"It sounded…like it spoke, and I couldn't move," he whispered.

"I suggest we leave, now," Ignis said, looking around and Noct nodded. Gladio moved to Prompto's side, helping the shaken man along.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn smirked as the data came back before the units were destroyed. It was annoying that they had been interrupted, but that was alright. The boys would be spooked now, how would they react when more MT"s came and only the clone was affected? They probably assumed it was some sort of spell, but a spell would affect anyone. The implanted mental controls were still present within his mind and why wouldn't they be? They were imprinted in every clone from birth whenever they slept. There was no way to detect them or remove them as they were imprinted in the subconscious. Once they became a true MT it didn't matter that they were gone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The closer they got to the disc the more frequently the headaches came. Noctis leant against Gladio in the backseat, head throbbing, as Ignis drove. The plan was to get past the area as quickly as possible. Unfortunately they ran into a blockade, obviously meant to block of the disc but it was keeping them from heading west.

"Hello there! Do you need some help?" a voice called and Noctis looked over to see the man they'd run into at Galdin Quay. How could he wear so much clothing in this heat. "Finally come to make a covenant with the Archaean? I am sure Lestallum will thank you when the quakes stop."

That they hadn't known. Noctis glanced at the others, that wasn't why they had come at all. And then he groaned as the ground shook, pressing hands to his head.

"Aren't nursery rhymes curious things? Like this one: 'From the deep, the Archaean calls…" "… Yet on deaf ears, the gods' tongue falls, The King made to kneel, in pain, he crawls'."

"So how do we keep him on his feet?" Prompto asked warily, glancing back at the pained Noctis, instinct screaming to protect him.

"You need only heed the call. Visit the Archaean and hear his plea. I can take you."

They exchanged looks but at this point, what else could they do? The stranger leant in and whispered in Prompto's ear, none of the others noticing as blue eyes went blank briefly before Prompto shook his head.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn led them through the barricade, quite pleased with himself. The clone was progressing nicely, he could see the difference in him since their first meeting. His body was changing but not deforming which was a very good sign and no he had implanted the command to go to the sea which the boy would obey. He did wonder what the group would think when the blonde vanished into the water but in the end it didn't matter.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They were very glad to leave the man behind at the blockade, driving as close as they could before getting out to walk.

"These ruins…" Ignis looked around as they got close to the ledge at the end of the path.

"Is that what I think it is?" Prompto asked with wide eyes.

"Didn't expect to find a royal tomb here," Ignis agreed.

"Would be a shame not to grab that power, eh, Highness?" Gladio smirked at Noctis who nodded.

"Let's grab it and go," Noctis entered the half destroyed Tomb and the sarcophagus near the ledge, holding out his hand over it. They watched as the Royal Arm rose up and then plunged into Noctis' chest.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis steadied Prompto as he stumbled, frowning in concern. Prompto was red, sweat soaking his clothes, lips parched. Ignis pulled a water bottle from the armiger and forced him to drink the contents, reviving him somewhat. He did not like how badly the younger male was taking the heat at all. Prompto had always burned easily, but so did all of them other than Gladio, the downside to fair skin. This was far beyond that kind of reaction though. "We're almost there," he assured him, hoping it was true. Prompto should have stayed with the car.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis swung his sword down into the arm of the Titan, shattering it all the way up to the elbow; Titan then collapsed. "Hey, we all still here?" he called to the others, worried.

"Yep, still here."

"If a little battered," Ignis adjusted his glasses and moved to where Prompto was leaning against a rock, panting.

"Does this mean it's over?" he asked dazedly before having more water forced on him. What wouldn't he give for the ocean right then?

The tremors suddenly resumed in intensity, making them stumbled. "What—what is it now?" Noctis snapped, having seen Prompto and worried for him.

"What is he doing?" Ignis called, having fallen behind a large outcropping but he staggered up again to take a look.

"He's winding up!" Prompto yelled, fear evident in his voice.

"For the big one!" Gladio agreed.

Titan roared; golden lights began to emanate from his body, some of which coalesced around Noct, showing him Titan's memory of Luna standing before the god.

"That was… …Luna. You spoke with her. That's why…" he shook his head, trying to clear it.

Titan and the Meteor suddenly became incorporeal in a powerful flash that sent all the imperial ships in the vicinity crashing to the ground; lava spewed from the earth as the Disc of Cauthess crumbled around Noctis and his retinue.

"Doesn't get much worse than this," Gladio growled, pulling Noctis up and away from the spewing lava. The four find themselves trapped by the flowing lava, Ignis having to hold Prompto up as he gasped for air, skin deathly pale where it wasn't red.

Prompto weakly pointed up and they followed his hand to see an imperial drop ship descending towards them.

"The empire! Now?" Ignis spat in disbelief.

The drop ship's door lowered; revealing the stranger. "Fancy meeting you here!" that got him stunned stares. "It occurs to me I never formally introduced myself. Izunia. Ardyn Izunia."

"Imperial Chancellor Izunia?" Ignis demanded and the man bowed theatrically.

"At your service. And more importantly, to your aid," he waved at the ship, but they stayed where they were, uncertain. "I guarantee your safe passage. Though you're always welcome to take your chances down there." They still didn't move, obviously not wanting to accept his help now they knew who he was. "Buried among the rubble, is it?"

"Dying here is not an option. We have no choice, Noct. Prompto can't take this heat much longer," Ignis offered and Noctis glanced at his best friend, seeing how out of it he was.

"I know," he moved forward, and they followed him into the ship which ascended as soon as they were aboard.

"Oh, thank the gods I found you boys," Ardyn smirked as they stood in the hold.

Ignis moved to stand facing Ardyn while the others sat, hunched on the floor. Noctis pressed a wet towel to Prompto's face while Gladio helped him drink. "And what will you do with us now?" The Adviser demanded.

"Why, grant you safe passage—just as I said."

"Pretty generous offer for an imperial," Prompto slurred.

"Come now. Is it fair to begrudge a man the circumstances of his birth?" Ardyn smirked and Prompto would have flinched if he had the energy.

Ardyn left and Ignis moved to crouch beside them. "So what do we do after he drops us off?" Gladio asked as Prompto slowly sat up.

"Go get the car."

"Can't leave her unattended for long," Ignis agreed with his Prince.

They spent several hours in the hold, Prompto slowly recovering from the heat exposure, Noctis running his fingers through soft blonde hair. Finally the ship descended, and the ramp lowered.

Ardyn reappeared with a smile. "I do hope you boys find your car soon. Good luck!" He waved them off, smirking as the smell of salt air wafted in, seeing the blonde beginning to truly perk up at the smell.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They made it to a Haven just as the daemons began appearing, settling in to camp, glad most of their camping gear was stored in the armiger rather than the car. Prompto sat, head back, enjoying the sea breeze. It was calling to him, whispering secrets of the deep, he almost stood but then Noctis was at his side and he smiled, nuzzling hit throat. Noctis tipped his head, offering the scar and Prompto pulled him into his lap, licking and nipping at the mark before biting down, hard. Noctis screamed, eyes rolling back as he writhed in Prompto's arms as Prompto reaffirmed his claim, something he'd been fighting the urge to do since facing Titan. He held tightly to Noctis, teeth buried in his throat, hot blood in his mouth and he swallowed it down, feeling hunger surge but he would not hurt him. He let go of his throat, licking the wound to close it and then tugged Noct's head up, seeing blue eyes darkened to black, utterly lust filled, unfocused and it no longer bothered him at all to see Noctis like that, it felt good to know he could make him feel so good, to break his 'cool' attitude and turn him into a needy, lust driven instinctive being.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis forced himself to look away from the fireside, focus on making food. That was….well…he glanced over to see Gladio still watching and tossed an onion at him to make him look away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hearing that the Regalia was at the nearest garage was a relief and they set out early the next morning, walking along the road as it followed the cliffs. They would have to camp again that night, but they would reach the car the next day, so long as there weren't too many interruptions.

_TBC…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_I have decided to use one ending and then will post the other as a one-shot. No decision which I will use where yet though._

**Chapter 5**

Noctis sat, leaning against Prompto, relaxing before the fire. They'd reach the garage by midday at the rate they were going, and it was a relief. He'd been so worried for Prompto when they were at the disc, he really had been half dead from the heat. His recovery had been incredible once they had landed though, all he'd needed was fresh, cool air. Maybe once they had the Regalia back, they could stop at a beach for a bit, even if Prompto couldn't swim, the three of them could keep him safe in the shallow water. He smiled as an arm wrapped around his waist, leaning into the hold. It felt so nice to have someone look after him in the way Prompto did. He'd never thought he'd be one to enjoy what he did when Prompto took control. It was the only time he could truly relax and forget his cares, the weight of their fallen kingdom on his shoulders. He wasn't even embarrassed anymore when he realised Iggy or Gladio could hear or see them, if anything it made him even more aroused.

Prompto had been a little distant all day, looking out at the sea as they walked. He'd spaced out several times which had them all worried but it hadn't taken much to snap him out of it, thankfully. Maybe he wasn't as recovered as he appeared? Though their activities last night hadn't suffered from Prompto being tired or anything. He lifted a hand to skim over where Prompto liked to bite, he could feel the scar there and he liked it, liked carrying a permanent reminder of Prompto in his skin. It just... felt right.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto curled an arm around Noctis, smiling slightly when Noctis leant into him, drowsing by the fire. They should probably move to the tent soon, but he didn't want to move yet. He could feel it, in his chest, like a rope pulling at his very soul, calling at him to come, to obey, to surrender to the depths. It scared him but he wanted it so badly. He knew he'd been spacing out, when the call became so loud it drowned everything else out for a time. Then Noct would take his hand, or one of the others would brush against him, snapping him out of it and for a brief few seconds it would all be gone and a voice would scream in his head that he had to stop, that he was giving in to what he'd fought since that talk with his parents, becoming the monster. But that fear would quickly fade away, leaving him content. They were his, his pod.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio smiled slightly at the sight of the two beside the fire. They were cute together. He rolled his head on his neck, feeling tense, despite the rather trouble-free day they'd had. They were all waiting for the other shoe to drop, the Chancellor obviously had something planned and it would likely be bad for them. They'd feel safer with the car back….once Cid and Cindy went over it with a fine-tooth comb anyway. Maybe they should go back to Wiz's for a while. He rubbed his forehead, great, now the tension was giving him a headache.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis finished cleaning up and then went to sit in his camp chair. He felt fatigued, his head aching and his hands were shaking slightly. It was like going without Ebony for a few days which didn't make sense since he'd drunk a can with dinner. A glance at Gladio showed him rubbing his forehead like he had a headache…had they been exposed to something without realising it? he took a deep breath, realising he was becoming anxious. He looked at the couple by the fire and they seemed fine. "Noct?"

"Hmmm…yeah Specs?" Noctis looked his way.

"Do you both feel alright?"

"Sure," Noctis looked at Prompto who nodded, sending worried looks at them.

Prompto got up and moved behind Ignis, gently massaging his head and it did relieve some of the pain. "How's that?"

"Better…feels like withdrawal," he admitted, there was something very soothing about Prompto's touch, his scent.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Seeing their pain, Prompto wanted to help and so instinctively began humming as he worked to help Ignis relax.

,,,,,,,,,,

"Oh…"Ignis gasped as a particularly tense muscle relaxed, that was nice….he slumped forward as the pain drained away. The hum turned to a song, settling into his mind and he let it wash everything away, surrendering to the sensation of waves pulling him under until nothing mattered but the song. He began tipping forward further but strong hands caught him, easing him back in his chair until he was slumped in it. His glasses were gently removed and set aside, and he made a small noise, something flickering deep in his mind, before it faded away, unimportant. Then the song stopped but it was okay as warm lips claimed his, the kiss hungry, demanding and he gave in, letting the other do whatever they pleased. Then the lips were gone, and the song was back, and he sank ever deeper under its spell. He was completely unaware of being pulled to his feet and led into the tent to lie down, Gladio soon curled around him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio woke up, feeling the warmth of the sun seeping through the tent wall at his back, Ignis curled up against his chest. They never used to sleep so close, but it felt…nice, to sleep with an arm around Iggy, Noctis sleeping opposite, with Prompto curled protectively around him. Why they had changed sleeping arrangements he didn't know but it wasn't all that important. He knew Prompto was a light sleeper and could summon a gun and turn to shoot any intruder incredibly fast. His headache from last night was gone which was nice and he felt good. They'd get the Regalia towed to Hammerhead and looked over for bombs or bugs or anything else that may have been done to it and then they'd be back on the road to the next Tomb or something.

He gently roused Ignis, amused by the fact that lately Iggy wasn't the first awake, but the other man was soon dressed for the day and stumbling out to find Ebony and cook breakfast.

He nudged Prompto and then headed out of the tent himself, Prompto soon emerging with a sleepy Prince.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto groaned, of course their good luck would come to an end now, trapped on a cliff. He lined up a shot and took it, grinning as the daemon screeched in pain even as Noct warped in to make use of the opening he'd provided. Daemons weren't meant to be able to be out in the day but here they were fighting something with the body of a Midgardsormr and the upper body of a multi-armed woman! He fired a Starshell to push the daemon back a bit and while it obviously didn't like the light blast, it didn't do as much damage as expected. Whatever it was, Noct seemed to hold some sort of grudge and that worried him.

Ignis and Gladio were dealing with the MT's, leaving the daemon to them. They hadn't wanted to fight but trapped on the cliffs they had no choice, there was nowhere to run. He shot again, finishing off one of the accrual Midgardsormr that appeared with the snake lady, spinning to shoot the snake-lady, and it flailed. Prompto saw it in slow motion, the massive tail slamming into Noct's chest, sending him flying…over the cliff, the daemon going over with him. "NOCT!" he waited a second, hoping to see a blade fly up and Noct warping after it but there was nothing and he ran to the edge, looking down to see them hit the surf below. There was never any hesitation as he kicked off his boots, vest and shirt before running off the cliff, body shifting into a dive position instinctively. Before he hit the water, he heard the others call out in alarm from far above but then he slammed into the water, feeling it rush to embrace him, finally.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis grinned as Prompto's shot landed. He knew what this thing was, it still haunted his nightmares. This was a Marilith, the daemon that had nearly left him crippled for life. It flailed and then there was pain, he heard a crack, a sharp pain in his chest and then there was nothing around him, his body falling. He tried to call a blade, to warp to safety but he couldn't focus. He heard the distant scream of his name…Prompto…he sounded terrified…then he gasped as he slammed into something hard, pain lancing through him before he sank below the surface, the Marilith's tail wrapped around him, dragging him down. He held his breath as best he could, watching the light fade as he sank. He saw something above him, coming closer but he was cold, gasping in water, he couldn't move, everything going dark as he gave in.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Prompto!" Ignis yelled as the last MT fell, rushing to the cliffs edge to find Prompto's clothes scattered. He stared down at the churning surf, but the water was dark and deep, the sun reflecting off it, threatening to blind him.

"Ignis?" Gladio called, moving closer, eyes widening as he took in the scattered clothes and what it meant. He quickly gathered up Prompto's things and sent them into the armiger.

"We need to find a way down," he ordered, and Gladio remained silent. They both knew the odds of either young man surviving the fall, impact with the water or even rocks, and whatever lurked in the water. If they did then they would have to swim to the nearest beach to leave the water and with winter setting in… Losing Noctis was unbearable to even consider, why had Prompto dived in after him? He had always been so loyal to Noctis, even before they had become a couple. The thought of losing Prompto as well hurt a lot.

"Noct's alive," he offered that hope and Ignis nodded stiffly. So long as they could access the Armiger, they had that reassurance at least.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He gasped in a breath, feeling the water fill his lungs even as he searched frantically for any sign of Noctis, he didn't have long, gills coming in immediately so he could breath. He could feel it already, the shifting in his bones, the warmth in his veins…the sea signing to him, trying to lull him. He fought against it, determined to save him even as the darkness began to lighten, his eyes adjusting. There! He dove deeper, seeing terrified blue eyes staring up at him before the light in them began to dim, eyelids closing half way, a small trail of bubbles leaving Noctis' mouth, his limbs floating limply. He swam, desperate to reach him, even as he felt that desperation began to fade, other feelings bubbling up in his mind and he fought against it with everything he had. He would not give in! He was Prompto Argentum…he was human! Kicking his legs became harder and harder, his pants shredding apart, until they moved together, up and down, powerfully propelling him through the water, fins making steering easier. He felt the webbing spread between his fingers, shimmering scales scattered over his skin. He could smell blood in the water, felt the hunger rise, instinct demanding he hunt. No….he had to….Noct…he….

His hand wrapped around a pale wrist and he pulled up hard, pulling the human free of the dispersing daemon. He could hear the human's heart struggling to beat, blood seeping into the water from cuts on his skin. He leant in to sniff tender flesh only to find a bite…..his bite! He pulled the limp body closer, pressing his nose to the bite, smelling his venom and he licked at the mark before opening his mouth to reveal sharp teeth, this human was his. Razor sharp teeth sank into soft flesh and the body began jerking in his arms.

His powerful tail propelled them through the water, taking them deeper even as he used sharp claws to rip the stuff covering his human from his body, remaining latched onto the vulnerable throat. The human convulsed in his arms and he lifted his head, glowing blue eyes meeting blank dark blue. The human's mouth opened and shut a few times, revealing silly blunt teeth, and then weak hands were scrabbling at his arms, clinging on desperately and he smiled as he saw gill slits forming just above his bite. He pulled his human in close, his mate, tenderly nuzzling at him and his mate slowly calmed, going limp in his hold. They were in deep water now, safe, and he swam more slowly, searching for what he wanted, finding a kelp bed he sank down into it, his human held to his chest. The human curled up in his hold, rubbing his head against him, soft noises now coming from him…strange human noises but they were beginning to change to something better.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Was he dead? What had happened….a fight…Prompto screaming his name…pain…cold….drowning, he'd been drowning, unable to fight free….something swimming towards him, blonde. Prompto? Flashes of pain. He shivered, a moan slipping from his lips as sharp nails ran over his scalp, except it sounded wrong. He couldn't move, it felt like he was floating, something cool against him, a hand rubbing his back. He tried to open his eyes, but the blackness pulled him back under.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He smiled as his human stilled in his arms, moving to lay him in the kelp, looping some around a wrist to make sure he stayed and then he swam away, he was hungry, and his mate would be hungry, needing fuel for the transformation. He hunted for food, driven purely by instinct as he had been since the transformation had taken hold. All memory of who he had been, of his human life, was gone. All he knew was the song of the sea but beneath it was another, more subtle call, ignored for now due to the undeniable instinct to care for his mate.

When he returned, he was pleased to see the small iridescent scales forming on soft flesh, nuzzling at his mate. He pressed the fish against still lips, letting the bloody water work its magic as pale lips slowly parted and he gently fed his mate small bite sized pieces of fish, happy to find some of the blunt teeth were beginning to sharpen. He trilled softly, nuzzling at his mate as they floated in the kelp. His mate drifted in the water, body moving with the current and he watched, eager for the transformation to finish.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis set the tent up, grateful the Haven was set just back from the beach and on higher ground, giving them a good view of the water. There was no sign of either of their missing companions, but they knew Noctis still lived and surely Prompto did too. The two were probably together, taking shelter somewhere for the night before trying to get back to them. Once morning came, Gladio was going to try and find a boat so that they could search the coastline more easily. They would find them, they had to. When they retired for the night he went willing into Gladio's arms, seeking support and comfort. Both felt off balance, unsure how to proceed, mild headaches beginning.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He was floating…body heavy…what had happened? He struggled to remember, to wake up. A fight…falling…Prompto? He forced heavy eyelids to open, blinking dazedly as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing. Water? He was…he panicked, terrified of drowning and then he felt another body press against his, sharp claws resting ever so gently against his skin. There was a strange noise and he felt the fight drain from his body, slumping into the hold. There were more noises, strange and yet…

'Mate calm, safe.'

Some part of his brain translated the noises as he floated. Mate? What was happening? How was he breathing under water? He felt someone nuzzle at his throat and he relaxed further if that was possible, the motion familiar. Prompto was always fascinated by his throat and for some reason he liked it, especially when he bit him. Prompto… he opened his mouth to speak. 'Prompto,' the noise that emerged was not words, not exactly, it sounded like the noise he'd heard before and he wanted to panic but his body wouldn't cooperate.

He clumsily tried to turn in the arms holding him and it seemed Prompto got the hint, helping him turn and he froze in shock as he stared into blue eyes that glowed. Blonde hair drifted freely in the water, that and the eyes were all that let him know this was Prompto, his best friend and…lover. Scattered on his face and over his torso were iridescent scales in silvery blue and darker blue shades as well. His neck held three slits on either side…gills and he could see them moving to take oxygen from the water around them. Prompto smiled, revealing sharp, lethal looking teeth and Noctis shivered at the sight, vaguely remembering pain in his throat, had he been bitten with those? His gaze wandered down the toned boy, taking in webbed fingers and sharp claws and then…the scales increased below bis belly button, he could see Prompto's hips, but they led down, not to legs, but to…to a tail! It was slender but strong looking and long, with scales of iridescent blue. He could see a pair of ventral fins as well as pectoral fins along the tail which ended in a lunate fin. He almost laughed; he'd never expected his fishing knowledge to be needed when looking at his boyfriend. He saw something moving in the water at Prompto's back, trying to see it so Prompto turned, showing off his body for him and Noctis saw a trailing dorsal fin emerging from his back, above the tail, but continuing down from human flesh to the scales. And then he was being pulled close again, Prompto nuzzling at him before kissing him and Noctis managed to get his arms up and around him, careful of the dorsal fin, kissing back for what felt like forever, gills were apparently handy for kissing. 'Prom what's happening?' he asked one they parted, not at all short of breath.

A clawed hand gently stroked his face and he leant into the touch. 'Mate sleep. Not done yet. Sleep,' Prompto answered.

Noctis felt a wave of lethargy wash over him, limbs growing heavy again, floating in the current away from him. He yawned, head lolling, eyelids drooping, thoughts sluggish. 'Prom…' it was a soft sound that made up Prom's name, a soothing one….his eyes slid shut, hearing the soothing noises coming from Prompto, lulling him into a deep, dreamless sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He watched as his mate fell into a deep sleep, excited to watch the human body shifting and changing. Scales spread down the legs as bones began to crack and reshape, body jerking in reaction even as his face remained slack, black hair haloed around his head. The tail slowly formed, external reproductive organs being encased safely even as they changed, fins emerging along it. His spine bowed and he convulsed as a split dorsal fin formed out of his spine, going the whole way from the base of his skull and down his tail. His scales were a deep blue, some looking black, shining even at the depth they were. Webbing spread between human fingers even as claws began to grow. Time meant nothing as he watched his mate change from a weak human to be like him. He nuzzled at his mate, gently urging him to wake and slowly, glowing dark blue eyes fluttered open.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They had searched every beach a swimmer could feasibly reach, using the regalia despite the car not having been checked, before making the call neither wished to. Noctis was still alive but where? It was hard to search when they were both irritable and had headaches, hands often shaking when they weren't half crippled by anxiety. Ignis missed Prompto more than he could have imagined, something inside feeling empty without the bubbly blonde. It had been two days and no sign of either of them, so he pulled out his phone and called the Marshall for help.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He woke slowly, feeling utterly safe and content. He blinked and yawned, revealing sharp teeth. He saw the figure floating in front of him and smiled shyly. 'Mate,' he called, reaching out a hand and it was gently taken, the other pulling him in close.

'Mate,' the other nuzzled at him and he trilled in reaction.

Then he was being pulled along at speed, instinctively swimming as if he had always been a merman. They swam into a shoal of fish and he felt the hunger surge through him, allowing instinct to rule as they hunted and fed. Once satiated, they floated together in the water, just relaxing, holding each other and he let himself doze.

'Mate strong, safe now,' his mate told him, and he rested against the other.

His mate leant in and nuzzled his neck and he let out a shrill noise, unable to help himself. He felt a tail curl around his, clawed hands running over his skin and scales and he surrendered. He relaxed as his mate made encouraging noises, his tail moving of its own accord to twine with the others, bodies moving against each other. He cried out as sharp teeth sank into his throat before returning the favour, driven by new instincts to mark his mate. Thankfully his body knew what to do without him having to work it out, his mate pressing something inside him, and it felt very, very good as he writhed in his mates hold, his own claws digging in to flesh, head falling back, exposing his throat even more as strange noises fell from his lips. Teeth sank into the exposed flesh again and he screamed, mind going blank as his senses overloaded.

When he managed to pull himself together, he was curled in his mates arms, head against his shoulder as they drifted in the current. He nuzzled at the already healing bite in his mates neck, feeling very pleased over marking his mate…mate.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor hung him, horror curling in his gut. The only reason he was calm in any manner was the fact Scientia had assured him they could still access the Armiger. What had Prompto been thinking, diving off a cliff. They had no way to know if he had survived or not. He took a deep breath and began calling, sending everyone he could to search the ocean and beaches. He just hoped Niflheim didn't notice what they were doing. They had to find them fast, before the Empire did. Who knew what they would do should they capture the King…or the stolen clone that was now all grown up.

_TBC…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_We have now passed the pre-written_

**Chapter 6**

Two merman lay amongst the kelp, sleeping deeply, the smaller, darker finned one lying curled in the arms of the other. Deep in the brain of the lighter one lay an implant that had lain dormant for two decades but now it was active, accepting signals from the main unit. It had kick started the release of endorphins and other chemicals within his body to begin activate certain DNA sequences. Some of that was now done, although certain endorphins were still being released to control his mood.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn read the display and smiled, it was done. The clone had transformed, implant transmitting clearly. Increased activity had been detected along the coast as well, obviously searching for the boy. He doubted it would last long, no matter how close the Prince was to him, they didn't have the resources to waste.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis lay in the tent with Gladio, clinging to him as the tremors got worse. He felt sick, head aching, vision blurry, even with his glasses. Gladio was no better, currently unconscious, and Ignis was worried. They needed to be looking for Noct and Prom, not lying in the tent. He groaned when the flap was opened, letting more light in and then someone was kneeling beside him, a hand against his forehead and he struggled to focus. He let out a croak and then a water bottle was pressed to his lips and swallowed even as he made out a man with very short hair, solid build.. "Ma…."

"Easy," the Marshall whispered, doubting noise was doing either of the boys any favours. "How long have you been ill?"

"Mmmm….since…Noct…"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor frowned, Ignis had reported they still had access to the armiger which meant the Prince still lived. He quickly withdrew two antidotes and remedies, cracking them over the boys. If they had been ill since then, then common sense said they had been exposed to something in the battle without realising it. Ignis blinked dazedly at him, seeming a little more aware but not recovered. "What are your symptoms?" he asked, now becoming very worried.

Ignis swallowed, licking his lips, and Cor gave him some more water. "Headaches, muscle tremors…fatigue…anxiety….cold…tired…." his eyes began drifting shut and Cor shook him, making him blink, obviously struggling to remain awake. "Vomiting, sweating…" this time Ignis drifted to sleep and Cor let him, pulling out his phone to make a call.

There were several diseases that could have at least some of the symptoms, as well as poisons and…he remembered how spacey Ignis had been when he had called over the Tombs… no, the boys weren't dumb…unless they'd been slipped something? He rattled off everything he knew to one of the Doctors they'd managed to get out of Insomnia and keep on the payroll. He ran through the tests suggested, no matter how tired and irritable the boys were and then let them go back to sleep, stepping from the tent. "Well?" he demanded, hearing her sigh.

"I think you are correct Marshall. They have been exposed to something very addictive for some time and are now coming off it. Keep them hydrated and let them sleep it off. Watch out for hallucinations and seizures, you may have no choice but to risk a hospital if those develop. Without knowing what they were exposed to I cannot say what their chances are or if they could be permanently damaged by this. You are likely in for days, if not a week or so, of withdrawal. If they're somewhere safe then stay there, only move them if you have to."

"Thanks," he hung up and frowned. He didn't like this at all. Had Noctis and Prompto been exposed too, was that why they had yet to be found? They were holed up somewhere dealing with this without any help or supplies? Exposure appeared recent and he was kicking himself for not having them come to him or even coming to them himself after that call. He'd thought something was wrong but had accepted tiredness as a reason. He doubted it was anything they had eater, Ignis was too good a cook to accidentally use something dangerous. How else could they have been exposed? Was it done on purpose? He had too many questions and no answers. He didn't know how Noctis was alive or where he was. His phone would have died in the sea but surely he would borrow a phone somewhere to call? Unless he was lying somewhere injured or ill, dying….he shook his head. He had lost two Kings; he would not lose a third.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They swam through the water, spinning around each other, playing as they let the current do much of the work. They paused to hunt, the fish never seeing them coming, sharp claws and teeth making easy work of their meals. In the deep water where no light reached form the sun their tails and fins glowed softly, bioluminescent to attract prey. The faint glow of their eyes was far more obvious, encompassing the whole eye now, adapting to the greater depth and darkness. There seemed no purpose behind their swimming, but they always headed in the one direction, drawn by a call only the lighter one could hear, his mate following him without question. They swam south for weeks, passing by the Accordo Protectorate, before turning west, keeping to deep water, away from the coasts and fishing vessels.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He threw his head back, black hair floating freely around his face as sharp teeth slid easily into his throat. The noises he made were inhuman, sounding more like something a dolphin or whale should make as he clutched at his mate, encouraging him. He loved his mate, would do anything he wished. His mate kept him safe, taught him to live. But….there was something missing, something….he nuzzled his mate as his body relaxed. 'Mate,' the noise was soft, and his mate lapped at his throat before nuzzling back.

'Mate. Rest now.'

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis leant against the Regalia, looking out at the sea. He was as recovered as he was going to get, as was Gladio. They had been ill for two weeks before they had begun regaining their strength. It still felt like there was…a hole in his mind, a yearning for something he couldn't remember. What had they been exposed to? He was terrified to think of Noctis and Prompto out there somewhere, suffering that all alone. That was if Prompto was alive, they had no way of knowing if he still lived, unlike Noctis whose magic still ran through them, though oddly.

The strange yearning wasn't all they had been left with, their attention spans had suffered, Ignis still occasionally suffered from tremors in his hands while Gladio would get headaches. It meant that driving was out of the question and they could no longer travel alone, it was too dangerous. The search had been scaled back, focused on land now since there was no way Noct would be alive and at sea after so long. Technically, they were no longer fit to serve in the Crownsguard but with the thinned ranks there was little to be done. Perhaps they would improve further over time, they would just have to wait and see.

Ignis looked over and smiled fondly as Gladio approached, the Shield leaning beside him and Ignis shifted to lean his weight against the larger male. It felt right to stay close, to touch. Gladio took his hand and pulled the glove off, gently massaging the muscles and Ignis sighed in relief as the tremors in that hand stilled. "What did Cor want?" he asked as he relaxed.

"Word of strange happenings in Niflheim, whole villages vanishing, the army acting oddly. There's word of a possible illness in Gralea itself."

"The Scourge?" he asked, leaning more heavily on Gladio who shifted, wrapping his arm around his waist to support him.

"Maybe. A new base has popped up on the coast closest to Lucis. No one can work out what it's for."

"Mmm…"

"Iggy?" Gladio tapped his cheek and Ignis shook his head, refocusing.

"A new base like that is suspicious. A team should be sent."

"Yeah, I want to go."

"What?" Ignis straightened up.

"A base close to the coast, maybe even looking for something or found it…or him?"

"You think Noctis could have drifted that far?"

"I think it's linked," he admitted.

Ignis frowned, forcing himself to remain focused. It did seem a little suspicious for a new base to go up on the coast right around when they had been driven to the coast, although the opposite one to the coast that faced Niflheim. "Cor will not agree, we are a liability in a fight," and oh it hurt to admit that. He closed his eyes and he felt it, that strange longing for something he didn't understand but more…a draw to the sea…because Noct was out there somewhere? "Very well, we shall find a way," he agreed, opening his eyes to see Gladio grinning. He shifted closer and Gladio moved so that he was holding him, letting Ignis relax. Of the two of them, Gladio was now the more reliable fighter. Wielding his daggers was difficult with the tremors that could appear at any moment. Gladio could fight through a headache far more easily. He just felt….safe in the Shields arms. He felt Gladio bend slightly lips pressing to his head and he slumped back against him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He lazily traced his mates scales with a finger as the other slept, their tails entwined to ensure they remained together since there was no handy kelp to lie in. he was no longer tired, but he would not wake his mate unless there was a need, like danger. His scales were pretty, some silvery like…like his guns….he shook his head in confusion. Then he pressed hands to his eyes, a high pitched noise of distress coming from him, waking his mate who immediately held him, searching for danger. Mate. He blinked his eyes open to stare into glowing light blue, his head pounding. Images flashing through, words, ideas, none of it made sense! His mate nuzzled him, lapping at the bite scar, hands soothing down his sides and his eyes fell shut again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He nuzzled his mate, not sure what was wrong, there was no danger, but mate was in pain, distressed. He did what he could, trying to calm him, and mate slowly relaxed in his arms, going limp. He held him closer, making comforting noises even as he kept watch.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He woke slowly, head swimming, but he could feel familiar arms around him, keeping him from panicking as he forced his eyes open. He felt groggy, slow, like when he'd woken after the Marilith attack. That had him struggling to focus, to remember. The cliff….fighting….falling…Prompto! He blinked and stared into glowing light blue eyes. 'Prom?'

'Mate safe,' was the answer.

''What did you do to me?' he could feel that he wasn't human anymore, the power in his altered body, his tail. He reached out very carefully to cup Prompto's face, not wanting to cut him with his claws. He should be totally freaked out and panicking and yet he was calm, mostly.

'Mate strong, safe now.'

Well it was an answer, but it also scared him. Prompto didn't talk like that, not that what they were doing was talking. It was sounds and body language that his brain could understand somehow. Prompto leant in and nuzzled his neck and he let out a shrill noise, unable to help himself. That was…that was where he remembered being bitten…where Prompto had bitten him before and it had always felt good, too good. What was happening to them? He felt Prompto's tail curl around his, clawed hands running over his skin and he wanted to give in. He felt himself relax as Prompto made encouraging noises, his tail moving of its own accord to twine with Prom's, bodies moving against each other. He cried out as sharp teeth sank into the same spot but this time Noctis returned the favour, driven by new instincts to mark his mate, seeing the spot with a scar, had he bitten him before? Thankfully his body knew what to do without him having to work it out since he'd noticed a distinct lack of necessary bits for what they were doing. It felt strange, different, but very, very good and he writhed in Prompto's hold, his own claws digging in to flesh, head falling back, exposing his throat even more as strange noises fell from his lips. Teeth sank into the exposed flesh again and he screamed, mind going blank as his senses overloaded.

When he managed to pull himself together, he was curled in Prompto's arms, head against his shoulder as they drifted in the current. He nuzzled at the already healing bite in Prom's neck, part of him feeling bad for it but the rest feeling very pleased over deepening his mark on his mate…mate, now he was thinking of Prompto like that. What was happening to him? Was he going to lose himself to animal instinct like it seemed Prompto had? He wanted his Prompto back, his best friend. No…he had lost himself…fuzzy memories of swimming, eating….other activities, with no sense of how much time had passed. Specs and Gladio had to be out of their minds with fear for them.

What would happen to them? would they become fully fish or something? Were they….were they daemons? He didn't feel like a daemon but how would he know? No…there'd been no Scourge to infect them. Could they survive on land at all anymore? He shook his head, forcing his mind to focus, it would be so easy to just let go, let his thoughts wander, to surrender to instinct but he fought the urge.

'Please Prom, please remember,' he begged, looking up into bright, glowing eyes, stroking his cheek. 'Please.' He reached for the crystals magic, he'd still been linked to it even with it off in Niflheim, but to his shock the link felt…strange, muted. He didn't think he could summon a weapon at all. His link had been damaged when he was attacked by the Marilith as a kid, but nothing like this. He was stubborn though, forcing what magic he could into his body and then reaching out to Prompto with it, focusing on healing. He didn't know if it would work, this wasn't really an injury after all, but his Dad had told him that intent mattered with magic. He didn't have the Ring, he thought Luna might have it and if anyone could heal Prompto it would be her, but he didn't know where she was. He felt the magic burn through him, his hands glowing where he cradled Prompto's face, seeing no true recognition of him in those eyes, just the animal instinct that said mate. 'I…I love you, please come back,' he held on even as Prompto made a shrill noise of distress, trusting the magic wouldn't hurt Prompto because that was not something he ever wanted to do. 'Please,' he begged Prompto, the Crystal, Astrals…anyone. He didn't think he could fight alone for long and he didn't want to lose himself, no matter how free it felt. the magic hurt but he wouldn't stop, he was the King of Lucis now, even without the Ring, Crystal or Throne and he would not surrender.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Ardyn checked the machine, smiling when he saw how close the clone now was. It was a rather long swim, but he should begin moving faster, the closer he got the louder the call would get after all. He would be unable to resist; he would come and then Ardyn could send him to the ruins. Soon the world would drown in Darkness, Somnus' descendants would pay for his brother's betrayal.

_TBC…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 7**

Cor stood with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Ignis train. The young man was determined to be allowed to go to Niflheim, he had the feeling the Adviser would find a way to steal a boat and sail there himself if denied. Fighting, his mind was focused, no sign of the attention problems that had become the normal for both of the boys. Boys…they were older than he had been when he had travelled with Regis and the others. Would he trust them in battle now? Gladio had showed he could fight through the headaches, although they tended to knock him out once he stopped fighting if he did. No, the greatest concern was Ignis' hands, nerve damage the doctor had diagnosed.

The odds of Noctis being at the base weren't good. It was a fools hope and yet both boys refused to consider that they would not find the King. Yet there was no sign of him anywhere in Lucis, so perhaps it wasn't a fools hope. He still lived, they just had to find him. If he was free, surely he would have made contact with someone. The Hunters reported no contact or sign of anyone who matched his description. Iris was keeping watch in Lestallum for them, she'd made enough friends in the city to keep watch. There was one place they had not looked which was a strong possibility and that was Accordo. It was far closer than Niflheim, but they only had the one contact there, Weskham. Cor had called him personally and he was keeping an eye out, he had even told Cor that the Oracle was in Altissia. She was likely there to wake Leviathan, but doing so without Noctis there as well would risk Altissia and so she had not yet done so. Weskham had also admitted to an increased Imperial Presence and the fact that the Chancellor had been spotted a handful of times. It would not be a safe place for Noctis if he had made it there. If h had, and had been captured, then again, Niflheim became a likely location.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis held on as Prompto thrashed, the power of the Crystal burning through him but finally it faded and Noctis slowly let go, able to feel his gills working overtime. He blinked and saw Prompto floating limp and he reached out, gathering him into his arms, carefully stroking his hair, mindful of his claws and webbing. He found himself making noises in an effort to offer comfort as Prompto slowly began to stir. Brilliant blue eyes blinked open slowly and Prompto shook his head, looking dazed. 'Prom?' he called softly, hopefully.

'Noct?' Prompto's response was shaky and lost sounding and Noctis tightened his grip on him, gently kissing him.

'It's okay, I've got you,' he soothed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

His head was killing him! Had they gone drinking or something? His body felt weightless, like he was floating, but there were arms around him, so he began struggling to open his eyes, blinking slowly. He stared up at a familiar, yet changed, face.

'Prom?' he sounded hopeful?

'Noct?' his voice was shaky, and he was really confused. Since when did Noctis' eyes glow? And…were those scales on his skin? Where was his shirt? Then soft, gently lips were pressed to his and he found himself relaxing.

'It's okay, I've got you,' Noctis promised and Prompto curled into his chest, closing his eyes to try and ease the headache.

'Where are we?' he asked without opening them.

'I uh, don't know," Noctis admitted and Prompto forced his eyes open to look around and froze in shock.

'Noctis?' he gasped, no, no, no….this couldn't be happening…he pulled away, feeling not legs but a tail and he stared at Noctis, taking in the scales, gill, tail and lethal teeth and claws. 'No…please no…' he choked out and Noctis flicked his tail, reaching out to pull him into a hug.

"It's okay, we're together, that's what matter. We can figure this out,' Noctis managed the equivalent of a whisper, nuzzling at Prompto who clung to him.

'I'm sorry, so sorry,' Prompto whimpered. 'My fault.'

'Shh…you saved my life Prom. The injuries I took would have killed me, whatever you did, it healed me,' Noctis told him and Prompto frowned….injuries?

Noct had been injured? He tried to remember what had happened and slowly it came back to him, the cliff top fight, shooting the daemon….Noct being sent over the edge with it, falling to the sea…he'd dived in after him because there was no other choice. After that…everything was a blurred mess…pleasure, hunger…instinct. 'I can't remember,' he finally admitted. 'I dove in but after that…just feelings.' As he spoke he realised he wasn't really speaking, it was strange to hear the noises that he was making and yet to his mind they made sense.

'Do you know what's happened to us? How is this possible?'

'I…um…this is why I stay away from water,' he admitted guiltily.

'Huh, we thought you couldn't swim or something.'

'No. it started when I was little, just a scale or two…Dad really freaked out once when he came home to find me in the bath with my legs covered in scales. I thought it was normal,' he admitted, shrugging slightly. 'After that they taught me not to go near water above my knees, to stop listening to my instincts…I don't know what I am…Dad explained about my adoption, but they weren't told a lot, just that I was rescued from a lab in Niflheim as a baby and brought to Insomnia.'

'So, they experimented on you?'

'I guess,' he shrugged, finally really looking around. It was…beautiful, dark and cold but it didn't bother him at all, it felt right, like home and he closed his eyes, floating in the current.

'Prompto!'

'Hmmm?''

'Hey! Focus, please,' Noct's voice reached him and he blinked, shaking his head slightly. 'Back with me?'

'Yeah…. What was that?'

'Instinct of whatever we are now? Whatever it is, it's strong and it makes you want to forget,' Noctis warned and Prompto shivered but nodded. he would be careful; he didn't want to forget again.

'Guess there's no point just floating here,' Prompto suggested and Noctis nodded.

'Which way?'

Prompto was surprised at being asked to pick but…it also felt right. He began to swim, Noct at his side, level with his shoulders, following him. He didn't know where he was going but he felt the need to swim in that direction.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn looked out over Altissia. He was beginning to think that dear Noctis was somehow with the clone. The Prince still lived, and yet there was no sign of him with his Retainers, according to reports those two were now travelling with the Immortal. He did find that moniker rather amusing. There was still search activity as well. So the question then became, how could he survive the ocean, and what should Ardyn do about the dear Oracle? He looked down to see the young woman as she healed a child, reminded of another woman so long ago. He sneered and turned away, the Emperor wished to end all of the Astrals and while he would love to destroy Bahamut, there was little point in dealing with the others, so long as they slept. If what he suspected was true, then Noctis would have little need of the Astrals, although Leviathan's reaction to them would be interesting…

Ardyn stepped back into the shadows and trailed the young Oracle, unsurprised when she approached the altar, apparently looking around. At least she had the sense to get a look at the area before Noctis' arrival. A pity she had come alone. "The wedding day has long past and yet you have arrived, but alas, without the groom," he commented as he stepped from the shadows and she spun to face him, blue eyes wide. "Of course, you've come for the Hydraean, this time without the Chosen King. Oh dear."

"Chancellor," she lifted her chin, defiant and he chuckled.

"Now, about that ring…" he circled her, and she moved with him.

"I will pass the ring to the rightful King…" she gasped in shock as he stabbed her in the stomach, staring her in the eyes.

"I don't think so." Ardyn jerked the blade out of Lunafreya and wiped it off; he grabbed her by her jaw and smiled at her.

In agony, she placed her hands on his arm and a yellow light appeared where she touched him, he released her jaw in shock. "When the prophecy is fulfilled, all in thrall to darkness shall know peace," she promised him as she struggled to heal him.

Ardyn's expression briefly turned from his mocking smile to a calm expression before turning to anger; he jerked his hand back and then backhanded her with it, watching her collapse. "I'll take that ring now," he reached out and took it from her even as she tried to stop him, but she was dying. He stood and began walking away; he stopped for a moment, looking down at his hand as his personal drop ship approaches. "How sweet… But please, Lady Lunafreya, you first," he finally answered her words. He gave her a mocking half bow before departing into his ship. He had what he wanted, the Oracle was dead, speeding the spread of Darkness and now he had the Ring.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Leonis," Cor answered his phone, listening, and Ignis was surprised to see him actually pale. "I see, no…there was nothing you could do. Thank you," he hung up and closed his eyes.

"Marshall?"

"Lady Lunafreya's….body, was found today at the altar. She had been stabbed in the stomach," he answered and Ignis' eyes widened behind his glasses as Gladio cursed. Other than Noctis' death, this was the worst news. Without her to wake the Astrals there would be no move covenants, no more healing of the Scourge… "Weskham spotted the Chancellor in the city, whether the two are connected…"

"That may be a very dangerous thing, we theorised that Lunafreya may have the Ring since she was in Insomnia and King Regis would have trusted her," Ignis admitted and Cor nodded.

Could it get any worse?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto tore into his meal with gusto, Noct at his side, eating just as hungrily. The all fish diet was very different and yet he felt no craving for anything else, even his favourite curry cooked by Iggy. He let the bones float away and grinned at Noct who smiled back and then took off, laughing. Prom took off after him, he was the stronger swimmer, faster too, and soon caught him, pulling him into his arms as Noctis playfully tried to escape. Prompto twisted, pinning Noctis to the sand and then he kissed him, holding his hands down. Having gills really made kissing so much better since they never had to break for air. Prompto did finally pull back a bit and Noct grinned, twisting his tail around his, rubbing against him and Prompto grinned back before moving to lick at Noct's bite, knowing what it did to him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn lounged on a chair, staring at the Ring on the table. Would the Lucii accept Noctis if what he suspected was true? Or would the spurn him for his lost humanity as Ardyn himself had once been rejected? He glanced over at the machine; the clone was getting close now. His implant would draw him in, ensure he was docile, though that may change if the Prince were with him and threatened. Therefore, he needed a way to ensure the Prince too was relaxed. Sighing, he got up and went to find a scientist.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Keeping in the deep water it was impossible to tell day from night and even if they could, they didn't know how long they had been driven solely by instinct but they both thought they had been in the sea for quite a while. Ignis and Gladio had to be out of their minds, they would know Noct at least lived but had no way of knowing Prompto was. Prompto seemed to have a destination, even if he couldn't put it into words and Noctis followed him, unable to leave him and not wanting too.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis closed his eyes, allowing the fresh sea breeze to cool his face and blow his hair about. Being out on the water felt good, really good. They were heading for a spot several days travel down the coast from the base, hoping to slip in unnoticed. They didn't have anywhere near the numbers to take the base by force, especially given they would be in enemy territory, no, this was a stealth mission. Get in, check for Noct and Prom or info on them, and get out. They had not detected a great many soldiers at the base which should make it easier.

Unfortunately, Cor was not with them, he'd gotten an emergency call from Monica just before the left. The Empire had abandoned Insomnia and all of those still within, which from a certain viewpoint was good, however it left them with no resources and no protection from the daemons which spawned in ever greater numbers each night in the ruined city. The people had to be evacuated to somewhere more defendable and they needed Cor to lead the defence. It made sense, although Cor had wanted to come, with what they were possibly walking into, the man had admitted to Prompto's origins and his role in the then baby's arrival in Insomnia. That explained Cor's interest in him when he had signed up for training. However, it did leave Gladio and himself as the ranking members of the team.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis followed Prompto, his mate, closer to the coast, hating the instinctive desire to head back into deeper water. He stayed close to Prompto's side, as if seeking his protection and it confused him. Prompto's favoured weapons wouldn't work in water, even if he could summon them. He'd been trying, but his magic was still messed up and the best he'd managed was a potion when Prompto had cut himself tangling with a strange armoured fish. Thankfully, the potion worked as well under water as it did above since they had no one else to rely on should they be injured. Prompto had really calmed down over the last few days, docile, cuddly, and Noct wasn't sure why but he liked cuddling, he always had with those he trusted.

He reached out for Prompto's hand and the other took it, flashing him a relaxed smile as they swam leisurely. In the shallower water the light now reached them, and their fins no longer glowed all the time as their bodies adjusted to a proper day/night cycle again.

They could once again sleep amongst sea grass and kelp which was nice, and they did so each night. One day they woke and Noctis felt strange, lethargic, and not in his human love of sleeping. It seeped into his body and mind; eyes heavily lidded, barely able to communicate. Prompto simply tucked him against his chest and resumed swimming, Noctis drifting between unconsciousness and a vague awareness. In his more lucid moments he was terrified, knowing it couldn't be good and knowing it was also affecting Prompto who swam as if driven by something but with barely open eyes. What was happening to them?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto swam, Noct safe in his arms, mind hazy. He felt good, content, sleepy and yet something called him on, not letting him sleep. Thinking was a struggle, so he simply gave up, surrendering to the pleasurable haze, not even hesitating as he swam into a concrete tunnel. He came out in a pool and didn't react as a heavy metal door dropped over the tunnel, sealing them in. his grip on Noctis slowly loosened, the two floating limp in the water and then there was a flurry of activity as men in white entered the room, the two being hauled from the water and strapped to stretchers.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn kept a close watch over the scientists as they took samples and recorded various results. These two were now the only source for increasing the species, if they failed then he would need to begin again and for that, samples were needed. They were kept sedated as the tests were run, the scientists amusingly giddy as they worked. He read over their shoulders, finding much of the information interesting. The Mer folk had been myth and legend even when he had been mortal, with nothing truly known about them.

Shocked cries went up and he looked over to see the two bodies shifting, changing, until two seemingly human young men lay on the tables. The scientist were all but babbling as they discussed the transformation even as IV's were inserted to ensure they remained unconscious, the scientists unsure if the drugs already given would continue to work.

It appeared their bodies were very adaptable, not only to various aquatic environments but enabling them to survive on land as well. Although quick tests proved they had little tolerance for heat. He nearly laughed when the results on the dear King were revealed, adaptive indeed.

Eventually the tests were done and the two were dropped unceremoniously into the pool, bodies transforming in seconds, floating limply. He left them alone, allowing their bodies to recover from the tests before he had the clone removed again, the drugs cleared form his system.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He woke slowly, feeling a deep seated contentment, limbs heavy.

"Can you hear me?" a voice called from a distance but all he wanted was to sleep…he felt a jolt of pain and blue eyes snapped open as he whimpered. "There you are, now, can you hear me?"

"Yes…" as he answered the pain vanished and he sighed as the contentment returned. The voice returned several times, as long as he answered quickly he was allowed to remain drifting in hazy pleasure. If he failed there was pain, he didn't like pain and so he did his best to be good. There was something…someone missing….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn nodded, the clone had learnt quickly to obey, then again it was coded into his very DNA to want to please. It had been a handy way to keep the clones under control if they sought to make those in command happy and that had meant obeying orders. The clone knelt on the floor, lengthening hair limp, blue eyes unfocused and glassy. He didn't speak unless answering a question, had shown no real awareness of self or where he was. The implant was working very well, keeping him docile and drowning in all of those hormones that made him feel good.

Noctis had been left in the pool in a drugged stupor, occasionally removed for further testing. The King of Light, reduced to a test subject, it was an amusing little bit of revenge. At those time he was given nutrients via IV since he was unable to care for himself under the influence of the drugs. They had worked better than imagined in ensuring the King was kept under control.

Perhaps once the world fell to Darkness he would keep the pair, a King was allowed his pets after all.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He could feel himself being moved, cold, dry air on his skin, but his body remained slack and heavy. It was hard to think, to try and focus….mind drifting in and out….drugged…he was drugged….Prom…mate…where…there was a prick in his elbow, a rush of cold fluid and everything faded away again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

TBC….


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 8**

They crept through the halls of the base, heading ever deeper. The place was half deserted but that didn't mean there weren't MT's all throughout the buildings. If they had Noct or the Crystal then they would be held in the most secure area and as much as they both hated to admit it, likely near any labs. They knew about the Emperor's fascination with the magic of the Royal family and that Noctis was likely being 'examined' to see if his connection could be duplicated. They checked every room they passed but most were empty or had unused equipment and unopened boxes, the base was obviously new and still not fully staffed.

They came to a heavily secured door and Ignis moved to swipe the stolen access card, watching the lock beep green before unlocking. Gladio readied his sword and Ignis shoved the door open, daggers drawn. They found the lights on low and a large pool of water but no sign of anyone as they moved further in. Ignis stared at the pool and then dropped his dagger, rushing to the edge. "Noct!" he knew that black hair. Floating limp, face down, in the water was his King. He reached in and then snapped his hands out, swearing, shaking his hands out.

"Ignis?"

"There's something in the water," he answered as he struggled to get his soaked gloves off with partially numb hands. He looked around. "There! Get the gloves and suite," he pointed and Gladio grabbed the gear. Ignis threw the gloves on, they went up almost to his shoulders and Gladio steadied him as he reached into the water, pulling the limp body closer and then heavying him out onto the ground.

"Is he brea…Ignis!" Gladio jerked his friend away from the body lying limp on the ground.

"Gladio!" He snapped, he had to check Noct was alive!

"Look at him Iggy," Gladio snarled, not letting him go.

Ignis blinked but focused back on Noctis, seeing the limp, longer hair, the slack face then down his body, relieved to see his chest moving with breath but what was that on his body? His gaze went lower, and he froze…a tail…he had a tail! "Noct," Ignis whispered in shock, before pulling free of Gladio, looking around he found a hose and checked the water, when it didn't react on his skin he hosed Noctis down.

"What are you doing?"

"Removing whatever was in that water. I know what it looks like, but I will not abandon him."

"Iggy he's a daemon."

"You don't know that for sure!" Ignis snapped, turning the hose off and then kneeling beside him, hands skimming over the once familiar body, searching for injures and he snarled in anger at what he found.

"What is it?"

"Surgical scars, track marks…they've been experimenting on him," he choked out and Gladio knelt down to look for himself. Ignis reached out and ran his fingers through the limp hair. "Noct? Can you hear me? I need you to wake up," he called, trying to wake his King. He was terrified, what if what woke wasn't Noctis? Was he a daemon? Would they have to kill him? "Noctis," he carefully took a claw tipped hand in his, seeing the delicate webbing between his fingers. To his relief Noctis moaned, head lolling on the ground. "That's it, wake up." He glanced at Gladio, seeing his drawn sword, ready to leap to Ignis' defence against their King.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A voice was calling him, and he struggled to answer, he knew that voice…it sounded tired and scared…he moaned, fighting hard. Sensation began coming back to him and he could feel a hand holding his, the skin soft and warm. He felt strange…mate…where was his mate? Where was Prompto? He strained to force heavy eyelids open, blinking in the light as he saw a figure leaning over him.

"Noctis? Can you understand me?" the figure spoke and Noctis blinked dazedly up at him.

He knew him…Iggy…Specs…Ignis! He opened his mouth to answer, 'Iggy,' but the noise wasn't close to human and Ignis froze.

"Move back Iggy," that was Gladio and Noctis struggled to turn his head, seeing his Shield…sword in hand.

Ignis' hand was still in his own and he squeezed it, careful not to hurt him with his claws.

"Gladio hold," Ignis snapped before looking back down at him, green eyes searching blue. "Can you understand me? Squeeze twice if you can," he pleaded softly, and Noctis could see the fear in his eyes. He didn't blame him, he had to look frightening, he must be worried Noctis had become a daemon. He gave a small, closed lipped smile and squeezed twice gently.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis stared at his King, the noise he had made was nothing human…but it had been made when he had asked a question, had he understood? How could Gladio be so quick to judge and he snapped at him to back off, refusing to let go of Noctis' hand, feeling the gentle squeeze, hope rising at the sensation. He was scared, scared that Noctis was lost to them, scared he still had his mind and yet was trapped in the body of a monster and then Noctis squeezed his hand twice, smiling without opening his mouth. He moved his other hand to Noct's hair, and the younger male pressed into his touch. His lips moved and Ignis smiled as he read his lips, knowing it was his name. "You're still in there," he whispered, glancing up to see the look of shock and pain on Gladio's face. Another inhuman noise came from Noctis before he grimaced and Ignis got a brief glimpse of wickedly sharp teeth. "What is it?" he asked and Noctis pushed up on his elbows, looking around. He pointed and Ignis looked to see towels on a hook. "You want the towels?" he asked and Noct nodded so Gladio got up and retrieved them, holding them out to him.

They watched as Noctis began drying himself vigorously, wincing in pain until he dropped the towel, falling back onto the hard ground.

"What's wrong? You're in pain?"

"He's got gills Ignis! Can he even breath properly?" Gladio pointed out.

"Well we can't put him back in there, it's drugged, a sedative by the feel of it, and a very strong one."

Noctis cried out, hands baling into fists as he writhed on the ground and all they could do was watch as his body changed until the Prince they knew lay before them, shivering and gasping. Ignis quickly stripped off his jacket, wrapping it around him.

"Noct?"

"I..Ig…gy," the word was forced out and Ignis gently pulled him up into his arms, relieved to hear a recognisable word, even broken by chattering teeth.

He gently petted the still wet hair, rocking him and Gladio nodded, moving to guard the door, they'd been lucky so far but who knew how long they would remain safe. "It's alright, I've got you," he murmured and Noctis lifted his hear, looking up at him.

"You…came," Noctis cuddled in, nuzzling at him and Ignis tightened his grip.

"Of course we came. How do you feel? Do you think you can stand?" Ignis sked and Noctis frowned but slowly pulled away. Ignis got to his feet and held his hands out for Noctis to take, helping pull him to his feet. He stumbled, legs trembling but he didn't fall. It was a good thing Ignis was taller since it meant his jacket was longer on Noctis, though not quite long enough to cover everything. He wrapped his arm around his King's waist to steady him.

"Prompto," Noctis murmured.

"There's been no sightings of him since he dived in after you," Ignis admitted but Noctis shook his head.

"Here….saved me…" he slurred, obviously still partially drugged.

That was a relief, they had feared the worst, the Empire had no reason to keep Prompto alive, unless he'd been used as leverage against Noctis? "Do you know where?" Gladio asked and Noctis shook his head.

"Please…"

"It's alright Noct, we'll find him, or one of the other teams will," Ignis soothed him.

They made their way into the hall, setting off with Ignis supporting Noctis although he began regaining his strength as they walked, the drug quickly flushing from his system until he could walk unaided, although still a little shaky. Ignis didn't question him on what had happened, seeing how distressed he was, questions could wait until they were safe.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It felt so strange, walking on two legs again. How long had it been? It felt…wrong, unnatural, even as his body adjusted, remembered how to do it. He'd heard Ignis, the water had ben drugged. His awareness of his mate, of Prompto, was dim, murky, and that scared him. He remembered how strange Prom had been acting for those last days, before his own memory began hazy and muddled. Had the drugs been in the sea? How had they been caught? "Iggy?"

"Noctis?"

"How…how long?"

"Have you been missing?" he asked for clarification and Noctis nodded.

"Five months," he answered gently.

Five months? How long had they spent without their memories in the deep? Then again if this was an Imperial base then did that mean they were in Niflheim? They'd been…they'd been on the coast closer to Accordo…that was a long swim he supposed. He stumbled and Ignis was there to catch him. He took a deep breath and blinked, taking in Ignis' scent and something….a feeling of Prompto around him.

"Easy," Ignis murmured. "Noct, can you summon a weapon?"

Noctis blinked and then frowned, he hadn't tried since they'd been in the sea, then again he'd been too drugged to do anything. He reached for his magic, for the Armiger and then hissed in pain, shaking his head. His magic was worse! The drugs? He felt something hard pressed into his hand and stared down, recognising one of Ignis' spare sets of daggers, nodding in thanks, not that he thought he'd do any good, not with how he felt at the moment. He wanted his mate, wanted the cool freedom of the sea. He wanted Iggy and Gladio with them too…Prompto had changed him…could they change the others? He leant against Ignis and stretched up to nuzzle at his throat, which had him glance down as Gladio checked another room.

"Noct?" Ignis asked softly.

"Missed you," he mumbled and Ignis smiled, raising a shaking hand to gently press against his cheek.

"We missed you too, very much."

"Your hands shaking," that was weird but Ignis shook his head.

"A long story for later."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They entered a room with two metal tables, computers…lab equipment and Noctis flinched back, whimpering, eyes wide.

"Noct?" Ignis called in alarm. He saw the wide eyes locked on the equipment and he moved to block Noctis' view, cupping his face in his hands. "Look at me Noctis, you're safe. We're here, you're not alone. Come on, breath with me," he urged gently, making eye contact and slowly Noctis' breathing steadied, eyes refocusing. "It's alright," he soothed.

Of course that was when the door opened and a man in a white coat froze in shock. Gladio didn't hesitate to grab him, slamming the door shut before pressing the scientist against the wall. Ignis moved to block Noctis view as Gladio snarled questions, gently pulling Noctis into an embrace, rubbing his back until he relaxed some. "Gladio's got him, he won't hurt you," he promised as Noctis buried his head against Ignis' throat. He nuzzled, seeking comfort and Ignis tightened his grip, kissing the top of his head. He heard the sound of a blade entering flesh and knew it was over. "Gladio?"

"They….they were experimenting on them, taking sample after sample, running tests…" Gladio growled. "You were right, there's a drug in that pool to keep Noctis under. Prompto has been taken by the Chancellor. Apparently, the drug wasn't needed for him…he was the target of all of this."

"What?" Ignis frowned in confusion even as Noctis whimpered in his arms. "Did he say where?"

"Here, somewhere."

"Then we'll find them and get Prompto back," Ignis promised. He felt how much of Noctis' weight he was taking and looked at Gladio. "I think we need to find somewhere secure to rest for a time."

Gladio nodded and they headed out into the corridor. They headed away from the areas that seemed used, finding an empty bunkroom further out.

"Iggy?" Noctis mumbled.

"We're just going to rest for a bit, let your body work on getting those drugs out a bit more," he soothed as Gladio called a water bottle from the Armiger, holding it out. Fluids would help flush the drugs from his body quicker. He opened it and held it to Noctis' lips. "I need you to drink this Noct, it'll help get the drugs out." He pulled a remedy and an antidote out and cracked them over Noctis, it couldn't hurt after all. Noctis drank the water, leaning heavily against him and Ignis moved to help him lie down. Noctis hummed sleepily and Ignis shivered at the sound, blinking rapidly. "Get some sleep Noctis," he ran a hand through black hair that was longer than he'd ever seen it before. Lying on the bed it was easy to see that despite looking human once more, Noctis' body had changed since they last saw him.

"Stay…" he mumbled, fighting to keep his eyes open and Ignis glanced at Gladio who nodded as he barricaded the door and took up a guard position.

Ignis removed his boots and lay beside Noctis who immediately curled into his arms, nuzzling at his throat, humming softly and Ignis felt himself relax, fingers combing through now dry black hair. That just increased the humming as Noctis pressed into the touch. Ignis blinked, beginning to feel very relaxed….too relaxed for being in the heart of an enemy base. He...he should…get up…his hand stilled in Noctis' hair as his muscles went lax, eyes glassy, half closed. He could hear waves in the distance, gently sweeping him away and into the depths. At the door Gladio relaxed against the wall, too far away to be too badly affected by the soft humming. He was pretty quick to straighten up when it stopped as Noctis fell asleep, keeping watch over the two sleeping on the bed. No one was getting past him; he would not lose his King again.

_TBC…_

_I've decided I will completely write one version, then once done I will add the alternate after the end, but label it ch9a, 10a, etc. so you can stop at the end of the normal numbering for one version and then read the a's for the second. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 9**

Ignis woke slowly, feeling better than he had since…since they'd lost Noct and Prompto on the cliff. He opened his eyes slowly, feeling the warmth of another body wrapped around him. he blinked in the low light and lifted his head to see a mass of black spikes resting on his chest. Noctis….they'd found him, changed but still their friend and King.

"Hey," a voice called softly, and he looked over to see Gladio still on guard.

"How long?"

"Three hours," he answered, chewing on a ration bar.

"Swap?" he offered and Gladio nodded, walking over to gently disentangle the sleeping Noctis, letting Iggy get up. He settled Noct back down and he whimpered in his sleep, seeking warmth. "Gladio please."

Gladio stared down at the mostly naked Noctis, hesitating, before getting onto the bunk with him, Noctis immediately cuddling into him. it took Gladio a while to fall asleep, part of him still worried about his condition.

Ignis leant against the wall, watching them sleep, something he'd begun thinking he'd never see again. He pulled out his phone and checked it, concerned when he saw no messages, the other teams should have checked in by now and yet there was radio silence. He sent a message himself, wondering if something in the base was blocking them…or worse. Had they found Prompto? What did the Chancellor want with him? And why hadn't he needed sedating? Too many questions and not enough answers. There was a possibility…they all knew Prompto was adopted and blonde hair wasn't exactly common in Insomnia or even Lucis. It was found in Tenebrae and…Niflheim. Was Prompto from Niflheim originally? That idea brought along a lot more, especially with the Chancellor involved. Had Prompto been a sleeper agent? He wouldn't believe a double agent, you couldn't fake the kind of emotion they'd seen from their youngest group member, he would do anything for Noct. If he was a spy or anything then it was without his own knowledge. The Empire had the technology, they could do it. He closed his eyes and focused on listening for anyone or anything that may approach, letting the others sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn checked the security feeds, smirking as the Lucian teams were dealt with…all but the one that had found dear Noctis. For now, they were left alone. He glanced at where Prompto stood, eyes closed, peaceful expression on his face. Should he send him off now or wait for the others to find him first? He smirked, four sets of eyes would be better than one or even two. He went and sat down, prepared to wait, let the boys sleep for now, they would need their strength to help bring the Darkness.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis woke up feeling strange and then he realised he was lying against a person…out of water. He lifted his head and then relaxed as he recognised Gladio.

"Awake Noct?" a voice called softly, and he turned his head to see Ignis by the door. Hadn't he fallen asleep with Iggy? A chuckle reached him and Ignis smiled softly. "We switched the watch, you slept through it. Hungry?" he offered a ration bar. "Sorry, nowhere to cook at the moment."

Noctis sat up slowly and then pushed to his feet, wavering, before he caught his balance and then he walked over to Ignis and took the bar, studying it before taking a bite, grimacing at the taste. "Yuk."

"How do you feel? Still drugged?"

Noctis considered it. "Don't think so?" he licked dry lips and Ignis offered him a water bottle which he drank greedily.

"Walk around, it'll help you get used to being back on two legs and if there's any drugs left in your system."

Noctis nodded and began walking laps, his movements becoming surer with ever lap, much to Ignis' relief. After walking for a bit he moved back to Ignis' side, leaning against him and Ignis wrapped an arm around him. Noctis nuzzled at him and Ignis shivered slightly.

"Noct?" he glanced down at the shorter male who smiled at him and Ignis felt there was something….different about him, something almost innocent. He lifted his still un-gloved hand and ran it through black hair, Noctis pressing into his touch, almost purring. "What are you doing?" he asked softly, Noctis could be very tactile with those he trusted, despite appearing cold and aloof to others, but this felt different.

Noctis didn't answer, humming softly instead and Ignis relaxed, his worries fading away, as Noctis nuzzled his throat. Ignis let his head fall back against the wall, baring his neck, feeling a warm tongue lapping at his skin as his legs lost their strength, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor, Noctis following him down, humming against his skin as Ignis slumped, arms limp at his sides, eyes half closed, as the sound of waves filled his mind, pulling him under. He groaned as teeth nipped at the skin, working their way up his throat until dry lips pressed to his and his lips parted slightly, giving Noctis access as he deepened the kiss. He broke the kiss and worked down the other side of Ignis' throat as he took up humming again. Ignis let out a high pitched, garbled, sound as teeth sank fully into the skin, breaking it. He gasped as pleasure flooded his body even as Noctis moved to straddled him, never removing his teeth as hot coppery tasting liquid seeped into his mouth. Ignis weakly moved beneath him, seeking friction, eyes glazed, pupils dilated. Noctis moved against him, finally pulling back from the bite, seeing the impression of his teeth low on Iggy's throat before he kissed him again. Soft, needy, noises came from deep in Iggy's throat as Noctis supported his head with a hand to keep him from hurting himself on the hard wall. Ignis gave one last gasp, body jerking against him, before his eyes rolled back and he passed out. Noctis pulled back and stared at him, slumped limp beneath him, and got off him. He pulled Iggy up and carried him over to the bunk, settling him in with Gladio before going to take his spot, keeping guard.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

When Gladio woke it was to find Ignis lying with him, his body burning with fever. He gently shifted Ignis of him and onto the bunk but he didn't rouse at all at the movement. He looked around to find Noctis at the blocked doorway, watching them curiously. "Noctis," he called out softly and his King focused on him. "How long as Ignis been sleeping?"

Noctis shrugged, "a while? Is he sick?"

"Yeah," he agreed. "Seems he has a fever."

"Oh…" he moved away from the door, putting a gentle hand on Iggy's face and frowning as he felt the heat in his skin. "He's hot."

"Yeah," Gladio watched Noctis carefully. Ignis was blinded by his devotion to Noct, could not dream of him being a threat but Gladio wasn't as sure. They didn't know what had been done to him, what he was now, cause even with legs back he wasn't the old Noctis. His behaviour, his attitude, his reactions, they were all different. "Hey Noct?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to you?" he asked and Noctis looked down at the floor.

"I should have died," he admitted softly.

"What?"

"The daemon, it hit me, and I felt bones crack, then I hit the water and it dragged me under."

Hearing that, just how badly he'd been hurt…it was just more proof of how he had failed him. "But you're fine now."

"Prompto saved me, I don't really remember what happened. It took a long time for me to remember who I was, what had happened. Prom…he didn't remember anything, I reached for magic, for the crystal and just poured it into him, trying to heal, and after that he remembered. He...he was horrified when he realised what had happened. This is why he never goes near water; he was never allowed in water past his knees or the scales would start appearing." Noctis sat down against the wall, staring at the floor.

Gladio slowly walked over to join him, slowly gripping his shoulder, not knowing what to say. The idea that Prompto had turned Noct into this thing…even if it had saved his life…how could no one have known the kid wasn't normal?

"We have to find him Gladio…he was experimented on as a kid; we can't let them hurt him more."

And the gil dropped. "He's from Niflheim, isn't he?"

Noctis hesitated but then slowly nodded. "His parents told him when they realised something odd was going on. He was rescued and brought to Insomnia and put up for adoption but that was all they were told. It's not his fault Gladio, he didn't ask to be experimented on. He did what he did to save my life and now the Chancellor's doing who know what to him and he can't fight back. I remember, before the drugs got me, something was happening. I think maybe there was a tracker, or something implanted in him, he got calm, too calm, he was just swimming in one direction. When I was starting to go under he carried me, but he was so quiet. You know Prom, he would have panicked to see me like that."

Gladio honestly didn't know what to think. A tracker explained how they kept being found by MT's. Then there had been that one, that had said something and Prompto had frozen, unable to move. Was he an unwilling spy? They couldn't leave him in the hands on the Chancellor, but could they ever trust him? it was obvious Noct could but was that what he really thought? Could Prompto control Noctis? He stayed still as Noctis shifted, leaning against him, seeking comfort and Gladio wrapped an arm around his waist.

Noctis curled into the much taller male, seeking comfort and relieved when Gladio held him. "We have to save him."

"We will," Gladio promised.

Noctis sighed in relief to hear that, humming happily, nuzzling at him. Gladio blinked and shook his head, trying to clear it, but the pleasant haze settled into his mind, all his concerns over Noctis' transformation fading away, his head dropping down, arm loosening around Noctis before falling away as the sound of waves on the shore gently lulled him, pulling him under. Noctis looked up into glassy amber eyes, instinct demanding he ensure they stayed with them, always. He turned in Gladio's lap, so he was facing him, singing softly as he ran his hands up and down Gladio's body. He tipped Gladio's head up and kissed him eagerly before turning his attention to his neck. Gladio was moaning in pleasure, head lolling against the wall to give him better access. When Noctis bit down he cried out, body writhing weakly against Noct's.

When it was over Noctis got him back onto the bunk with Ignis, even as Gladio's temperature began to rise.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn reviewed the footage and was surprised but pleased. He then glanced over at where the clone knelt, head hanging, eyes closed. "Pet," he called, and the head lifted, glassy blue eyes opening, remaining unfocused. "What affect does your bite have on a human?"

As the boy began to speak Ardyn chuckled as he heard of the young Prince had been claimed and transformed, becoming the clones mate. It appeared that the transformation of the two retainers was now begun. Let the Prince have time to look after them, their bodies to begin to accept the venom in his bite. When the time came he would have four mermen to send into the depths on the search and without having to do anything himself to initiate their transformation.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis hovered as the two slept, worried. He had managed to get them both to drink but they weren't waking up. Like…like when he'd been sick? Was it a reaction to him biting them? Prompto had taken to biting deeper after he'd been sick, had it been the first bite that had made him sick? Had he infected them with whatever this was? Part of him thought that was bad but a bigger part wanted it, wanted them to join them, to be a part of the pod.

He desperately wanted to find his mate, but he couldn't leave them, and he had no magic if he ran into trouble. It was odd that no one had come after them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis woke slowly, body aching, confused, but when he opened his eyes he found Noctis leaning over him with a water bottle and he drank, relieved to wet his throat. "What happened?"

"You've been sick, Gladio too."

Ignis frowned and then his eyes widened, and he grasped onto Noctis' shoulders. "We found you…you're alive," he whispered and Noctis nodded.

"You don't remember?"

"We…we were on a boat, heading for Niflheim… a base?" he shook his head but then studied his King, he'd been missing for so long. He looked different though and Ignis fought down a blush as he realised that Noctis was only wearing his jacket. A soft hand pressed against his cheek and he leant into the touch. Noctis had always been attractive but there was something more to it now, something that drew him in and that confused him even more.

"You should eat," Noctis told him, digging out some ration bars.

Ignis ate, feeling shaky which meant he'd been out for a while. Two hours later Gladio groaned and woke as well, it was good to know whatever had hit them was over at least. They ate and drank before Noctis insisted they get some more rest to recover.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Well, that was very interesting. It appeared that whatever Noctis' bite had done to them, it had wiped their memories of at least several days, meaning they no longer remembered seeing Noctis in his true form and it appeared the Prince had no plans to enlighten them. he turned to look at the blonde and smirked. "You're looking a little pale pet, go on, go for a swim and get something to eat, then return."

"Yes Master," Prompto replied dazedly, eyes opening as he turned and walked to the nearby pool, dropping in, instantly transforming before swimming away. It hadn't taken much to train him to respond to pet or to call him Master and he had rather enjoyed it, though he was really looking forward to the look on dear Noctis' face when he heard it. Would it be fear or heartbreak? He chuckled and pulled a book from his Armiger, settling in to read while waiting, he didn't want to get bored after all.

_TBC…._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 10**

Ardyn ran his fingers through soft blonde hair as he watched the camera feed, his many times many removed great nephew caring for his retinue as they recovered from their 'illness'. "Soon you'll have your mate back, pet," he told the boy who knelt at his side. "I wonder, can you feel him pet? Can you feel your mate?" he asked, and the clone slowly nodded.

"Yes Master."

Ardyn smirked. "Can you influence him?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis leant back against the wall, watching as Noctis went through their rations. They needed to move on but he and Gladio were still shaky from their illness. Noctis had explained that Prompto was also alive and somewhere in the base. He'd seen the smattering of scars on Noct's skin, the track marks in his arm and it made his blood boil to think of what had been done to him while a prisoner. He didn't understand why no one had attacked, where everyone was but Noct had admitted to being unable to use his magic which meant he couldn't go scout or anything. Not that he wanted to let Noct out of his sight after so long dreading they would never find him.

Noctis finished and looked at him and Ignis returned the food to the Armiger, they had enough for another week, thankfully. Noctis then got up on the bunk beside him, tugging him down so that he was lying, and he smiled at his King, reaching up to brush back too long black hair. "I'm alright," he promised. He was, he was getting stronger, almost recovered, as was Gladio who was currently using the attached shower room.

"Don't like seeing you sick," Noct murmured, leaning in to nuzzle at him and Ignis let his hand slide back further into his hair, eyes falling closed.

He felt soft lips press against his own and his eyes opened. "N…Noct," it felt good…but…but… "You're with Prompto," he groaned as skilled fingers, slipped under his shirt to caress his skin.

"Mmmm," he practically purred, and Ignis gasped as a warm, wet tongue lapped at his throat, his other hand coming up to grip Noctis' shoulder through the his jacket.

"N..N…..Noc…." he stammered but then cried out as he felt Noctis' teeth in his throat, biting down, and his mind went blank as he writhed, Noctis moving to straddle him, lapping at the bite as he moved against him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis sank his teeth into warm flesh, feeling hunger surge as warm liquid filled his mouth. He worried at the wound with his tongue, drawing more of the delicious liquid out. He wasn't thinking, driven by an instinctive need to claim, humanity submerged beneath a merman's needs and desires.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio left the shower room and froze at the sight of Noctis straddling Ignis, their movements very obvious, Noctis leant over….kissing his throat? And then his eyes widened in shock as Noctis lifted his head to reveal blood on his lips. "What the…." Noctis stared at him, Ignis moving beneath him, whimpering needily and Gladio was unsure what to do. Noctis smiled at him and Gladio stared at the blood he could see. "What are you doing?"

Noctis got off Ignis who moaned and reached for him, walking towards him and Gladio tensed. They'd both seen the scars….seen how different Noctis was….what had they done to him? Was it the Scourge? He felt the urge to summon his shield, to protect himself but all Noctis did was start to hum softly. It…it was nice…soothing…..he shook his head, trying to focus and then Noctis began to sing wordlessly. It was so beautiful…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noct looked around and then began yanking the bedding off the bunks and onto the floor before taking Gladio's hand and leading him over, pulling at his clothing to get it off and Gladio clumsily removed it before Noctis pushed him down into the nest before going to the bunk and kissing the thrashing Ignis, calming him, helping him out of his clothes and then down into the nest with Gladio before slipping out of the coat and joining them, immediately sinking teeth into Gladio's throat and Gladio's body reacted. Had either retainer been able to think they would have noticed a slight glassiness to Noctis' gaze as well as all three moved together, hands caressing and holding whoever was in reach.

None of them reacted as the door was forced open and Prompto walked in and over to the nest where he fell to his knees. He reached out, pulling Noctis away and up into his arms before sinking his teeth into the scar on his throat, reaffirming his claim and Noctis screamed, body going rigid, back bowing as his eyes rolled back, the it was over and he was pawing at Prompto, gasping and whining needily and Prompto lay him down, settling between his legs. He lapped at the reopened mark even as he pressed into Noct's very willing body and then Noct's teeth sank into Prompto's throat, and Prompto began moving wildly, driven by the fresh claiming as it broke past the contented peacefulness the implant caused. Neither paid any attention to the two humans beside them, the two driven to seek pleasure thanks to Noct's fresh bites, clinging to each other until they finally drifted off to sleep, bodies still entwined.

Prompto finally collapsed on top of Noct before lethargically rolling over, pulling the smaller male into his arms, and Noct curled up there, eyes drifting shut. Noct had once been the taller, though not by a lot, now it was the other way around, Prompto had a good two-three inches of height on him. Some of it was that Prompto had put on a little height with the activation of the mer DNA, but Noctis had also lost a little with his own transformation, the others hadn't noticed since they were used to being considerably taller than their Prince.

The four slept in peace for a while before Prompto's eyes fluttered open and he set about rousing his mate who yawned and whined at being disturbed, body still coming down from a fresh bite after so long without one. Prompto got up and got Noct on his feet where he wavered but obediently moved to get Ignis up while Prompto dealt with Gladio, both mer's ended up carrying their human, the denser bone structure and musculature enabling them to easily carry the larger men. Noct was practically sleepwalking, eyes opened to slits, soft, exhausted whimpers coming from him as he stumbled down the hall. They entered another room and there was Ardyn, standing against the wall near the tunnel Prompto used to access the sea when commanded to feed himself.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn chuckled as he got a look at young Noctis, he really did look rather young, his skin flawless, soft black hair falling to his shoulders, only a few stubborn shorter spikey lengths around his face. The stories of the unnatural beauty held by the mer race appeared correct, then again young Prompto too held such looks, but he had always been a little different look wise thanks to Verstael's vainness. "Very good pet," he praised as the boy went to his knees, letting the Amicitia flop to the floor.

He walked over to Noctis and pressed on his shoulder, the boy's legs buckling until he was kneeling as well. "Good boy Noct," he offered, not sure if he was trainable or not as he lacked an implant, his compliance may only come through his obedience to his mate. He swayed, exhausted arms letting go of his adviser who moaned softly as he landed on the tiled floor, eyes fluttering for a second before he stilled. Ardyn gripped Noctis' chin and lifted his face, seeing the dilated pupils through barely open eyes, his hand taking the full weight of the royal's head as he lacked the strength to hold it up himself at the moment. He pulled out the Ring and held it up before Noctis but received no reaction. "It is almost tempting to see what your ancestors think of you now," he admitted. He put it away and let go of Noctis' chin, watching his head drop, body swaying until he simply crumpled, landing half sprawled over the one he had carried in. "Well, I guess that means we'll start with your shield. Pet, take that one and ensure his transformation," he ordered, and the clone stood, grabbing the larger male to drag him into the water.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He coughed and choked…water…drowning…he struggled to wake up, to get free….freezing cold seeping into his limbs…so heavy….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He reached the open water and pulled the human up, seeing the way he floated utterly limp, could hear the slowly heartbeat. He sniffed at him, able to smell his venom…and his mate's. lethally sharp teeth sank into the bite mark on the humans throat, feeling the large body jerk and spasm in his hold, silly blunt human hands scrabbling at him and he pulled back to watch as gills formed, the body going limp in his hold. He swam deeper until he found a safe place to stash him, finding a narrow cave. He swam off to hunt, Master wanted him transformed and he needed food for it to work well.

He returned and swam into the cave, pressing bloody fish against his lips which parted to reveal already sharpening teeth, scales beginning to form over weak human flesh. Once sure the transformation was safely underway he swam back into the tunnel.

"It is done then pet?" Master asked and he nodded, waiting to be ordered to return or leave the water. "Very well," Master moved briefly out of sight and then returned with another human which he dropped into the water. "Transform that one next," he ordered, and pet nodded, grabbing the human and dragging him through the tunnel.

He emerged into the sea with the dying human, once again smelling his mate on him as well, before biting down hard, holding the body as it thrashed until it went limp, gills forming nicely. Pet took him to the cave to see the other now had iridescent gold/yellow scales fully covering the lower body, could hear bones beginning to break and reshape. He left to retrieve fish for the newest one, feeding them to him on his return, seeing he now had small scales forming too, dark green ones. The first was now jerking as the dorsal fin formed, spines sticking out.

Pet returned to Master who looked over at him.

"Come out Pet," he commanded, and Pet pulled himself from the water, feeling the air heat, body shaking as tail split into human legs and he knelt obediently, head down, feeling extra an extra surge of pleasure for being so good. "They are safe Pet?"

"Yes Master," he answered immediately and then a new body was shifted close to him, there was something…

"Do you recognise him Pet?"

"No…yes….Master…"

"Look closer," Master ordered, and he leant down, the scent hitting him, and he inhaled deeply. "Now?"

"Yes Master."

"Who is he then?"

"Mate, Master."

,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Good pet," Ardyn praised, seeing glassy eyes flutter at a surge of even more pleasure, the funny thing was, it wasn't fully the implant anymore. It was becoming a conditioned response; his body expected the extra jolt to come with praise and so it felt it. "You have been such a good pet that you have earned your Mate's presence. You will need to train him to be obedient, as you were trained."

"Yes Master."

"Very good, you may take him. return once the new ones are transformed and able to swim."

"Yes Master," the boy stood and gathered up the Prince, taking him into the water.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor checked his phone again, still nothing. He should have heard something from the Niflheim mission by now and yet there was nothing. He should never have allowed the boys to go, if they did ever find the Prince, he was going to kill him if anything had happened to them. There was no word at all on the Empire, the entire continent, including Tenebrae had gone silent and no one liked it, but they didn't have the numbers to send another team in to investigate.

The nights had been getting ever longer, since the Oracle's death, the cases of Scourge growing ever higher, and you didn't have to be a genius to put two and two together. They needed the King of Light to fulfil the prophecy and soon, before they all died.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The first thing Noctis became aware of was that he was floating, feeling water moving through his gills but without the heavy feeling of still water or sedatives…no, this was right…the sea! He forced his eyes open and looked around, he was in an underwater cave, alone. He swam for the entrance and froze as he saw Prompto, his mate, feeling a surge of relief at finally seeing him again. With him were two other mers… and he wasn't sure if he felt happy or sick as he took in familiar yet altered forms. Iggy and Gladio…how? He struggled to remember, he'd bitten them both, they'd been sick, he'd looked after them…then it got foggy. What had they done? He knew what it was like, waking up newly changed, they wouldn't remember anything, the only reason they'd regained their memories was his magic. Would Prom have forgotten again? Who knew what that creepy Chancellor had done to him, could he manage to restore the memories to all three of them?

Prompto saw him but there was no wide grin, just a peaceful smile. 'Mate," he called sounding sort of dazed and Noct's heart sank but he quickly swam over and hugged Prompto, nuzzling at him and Prom held him tightly.

Noctis pulled back to make eye contact, finding glowing blue to be glassy, unfocused…the same as they had been those few times Noct had managed to claw part way to consciousness on their way to the base. Whatever had been done to him was still working. 'Prom please, you've gotta fight it.'

'Mate,' Prom said and Noctis frowned.

'Prom?' and then he felt a flash of pain and gasped, gripping his temples. What the hell? Had…had Prom done that?

'Mate,' he said again.

'Mate,' Noct offered to see what happened and the smile was back.

'Good Mate,' Prom said and with that Noct felt a flash of pleasure run through his body, barely biting back a moan.

Just how much power over him as his mate, and probably also because he had changed him, did Prompto have? Why was he doing this….Ardyn, Ardyn was controlling him, or had trained and brainwashed him the same way, it was Prompto's fault, but it meant he had to act fast when given the chance. He let his body relax, smiling shyly at Prom, though unsure how much he was seeing and understanding. 'Mate,' he whimpered, shifting closer again even as he reached for the tattered link to his magic. If Prompto remembered then he could try and fight back, at least long enough to either get far away or deal with the Chancellor. He glanced at Iggy and Gladio who were floating near them, watching curiously, no recognition in glowing amber or green. Close enough he pressed his lips to Prom's felt him respond instinctively to the action, pulling him close and kissing back, taking control of it and Noctis felt another surge of pleasure when he let him. Obviously Ardyn planned to control Noctis through Prompto, who would submit to Prompto and therefore his every wish to avoid pain. If Prompto hadn't been drugged out of his mind it never would have worked on him, he was too stubborn, well Noctis wasn't drugged and he could take pain. He felt clawed hands caressing his body and lifted his to run through Prompto's hair, gently scratching at his scalp as he felt the magic build before slamming everything he had into the blonde's body.

_TBC…_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_So this is the Ardyn wins version. The happier ending will be posted after this version is done and will be number with the letter a after the chapter number. _

**Chapter 11**

The Throne room was empty, a set of white clothes on the throne, and a large crystal resting nearby. A group of MT's entered the room and began setting up equipment around the Crystal, awaiting final orders.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn could feel a build-up of the Crystal's magic nearby and wondered what young Noctis was trying to do. He smirked and pressed a button nearby. He would ensure the Prophecy never came to pass and cut the Chosen King off from not only the Crystal but Bahamut as well.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis clamped his hands down on Prompto's head, seeing blue eyes go wide in confusion as he slammed the gathered magic into him for the second time since his own transformation, trying to reach him. Prompto cried out, trying to pull away and Noctis grit his teeth against the spike of pain in his own head, every new instinct screaming to let go but he couldn't! he felt strong arms wrap around his waist, trying to pull him away as another set of hands tried to pry his hands away. It had to be Iggy and Gladio, without their memories they wouldn't understand what he was trying to do. The pain in his head increased as Prompto fought against him and he struggled to keep the magic flowing before he screamed in agony, eyes rolling back in his head, body spasming.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The machines activated, all aimed at the Crystal. A loud, high pitched noise filled the room, beams of red light shooting into the Crystal. The surrounding MT"s remained in place even as their armour began to vibrate before shattering, destroying them. the Crystal was glowing, vibrating and then in a massive explosion it shattered, the entire Palace going with it, not that there were any living humans within.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis' body began seizing, his hands falling away from Prompto, as his connection to the Crystal was violently severed completely. A trickle of blood flowed form his nose, body jerking wildly in Gladio's hold even as Ignis let go, glowing green eyes wide in fear.

'Mate!' Prompto called, grasping his shoulders, reaching for him, and finally the seizure stopped, leaving him to float limp in Gladio's hold, glowing blue eyes most closed and glassy. He took his mate from the younger and nuzzled at him, gently sinking his teeth into his bite scar, feeling his body twitch in response but there was no other reaction. He swam back to the cave and settled Mate within, curling around him and the other two soon joined him, seeking comfort.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn laughed as the Crystal was destroyed. The Chosen King could never attain Providence now. He had won, vengeance against Somnus' line was his. Without his magic, the young King would soon be nothing more than an obedient pet, just like his Mate. Soon, darkness would engulf Eos and he would rule it all. Let the humans keep places like Lestallum lit against his daemons, he didn't care. They would never be able to kill them all and they would go out to fight, allowing more to be infected and turned.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Waking hurt, his head pounding, body jerking every few seconds as pain wracked his muscles. He tried to open his eyes and cried out in pain, whimpering as that made his head hurt even worse but then gentle clawed hands were soothing him and he felt something in his mind, alleviating the pain there. He sighed in pleasure as the pain faded away, sleep calling him.

'Mate,' a familiar call drew him away from sleep as he felt the hands move to run up and down his back and he slowly forced his eyes open to find bright, glowing blue before him. 'Good Mate,' the praise was given, and he shivered, feeling a jolt of pleasure.

"M…Ma…te…' he forced out brokenly, trying to stay awake because his Mate wanted him to. He felt another body press against his back, making soft noises of distress and he felt the urge to comfort that one, finding himself making noises back even as he was nuzzled at. He was sooo tire….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He smiled as Mate comforted Green before his eyes slid shut and he feel asleep, obviously very tired. Mate had responded well; Master would be pleased. He urged Green and Gold to sleep as well and then swam up and in to the tunnel, floating there and awaiting orders.

"Come here Pet," the order came, and he pulled himself from the water and over to Master, ignoring the pain as he dragged fins and scales over hard floor until they dried enough to transform into legs. He pushed up to kneel beside his Master, head bowed. "Good Pet," the praise came, and pleasure jolted through him. "How is your mate, Pet?"

"Asleep Master," he answered immediately.

"When he wakes I want you to bring all three of them here."

"Yes Master," he would do anything his Master commanded.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pet nuzzled at his Mate as he began to stir again, eyes slowly opening, body relaxed in his hold. He lapped at the bite scar and Mate shuddered against him, tipping his head to give him better access.

'Mate,' he sighed in pleasure.

'Good Mate,' Pet praised him and watched as he shivered, eyelids fluttering. He let his hands run down the smaller body, caressing flesh and scales equally and Mate squirmed against him, gills working harder. "Time to go see Master." He stopped the touching and Mate whimpered but focused on him slowly.

'Master?" he asked curiously, and Pet nodded.

'Master. Master is to be obeyed immediately.'

'Yes Mate,' Mate immediately agreed.

Pet gently woke the other two and they followed him out of the cave and into the tunnel to surface in the pool.

"Ah, here you all are. Good Pet," Master praised, and he sighed in pleasure, hearing Mate and the others react a second later as he wanted them to feel it too.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn looked at the four mermen floating in the pool, only their heads out of the water. There was no recognition in any of their glowing eyes. He paid extra attention to the Adviser, seeking any sign of the human he had been, of the sharp mind….but there was nothing, his expression open and innocent, almost childlike.

"Come here Pets," he commanded, and the clone pulled himself out, the other three obediently following his lead and the air around them heated, triggering the transformation and soon all four knelt at his feet, utterly naked, heads bowed. He reached out and tipped the young King's head up, taking in the slightly unfocused eyes, the occasional muscle tremor and he smirked. "The Crystal's destruction was not kind to you, was it little King?" he asked but there was no response, the boy who had been King no longer understanding the title. There was no way he had been trained so quickly, the ripping away of his magic must have taken away his ability to resist the amnesia that had claimed the others, reducing him to the instincts of his kind. "You are now King," he smirked at naming the creature with Noctis' rightful title. The boy just blinked at him dazedly. "Pet, your Mate is now to be called King."

"Yes Master," the clone answered, never raising his head.

"Good King," Ardyn said and he watched as Noctis gasped in pleasure at the phrase.

"Very well done Pet, perfect timing. Good Pet," and it was Prompto's turn to feel pleasure. He released the newly dubbed King whose head dropped to his hang down. He moved to the other blonde, pulling his head up to stare into glowing green eyes. It was almost a shame to see such an intelligent person turned into a creature driven by instinct, only able to communicate in a simple manner. What had the young King called this one….ah yes, he would also be named for something he no longer had. "Pet, he is to be called Specs."

"Yes Master."

"Good Specs," he said and green eyes fluttered closed and he whimpered in pleasure, head dropping when Ardyn released it, body swaying slightly. He then moved to the Shield, the biggest of the four still. He lifted his head and studied him, finding him the same. "Pet, this one is Shield."

"Yes Master."

"Good Shield," Ardyn said and the merman reacted as the others had before. Ardyn stepped back to study them. he could send them now, but there was no rush, and it was always best to ensure full obedience of a pet before letting it off the leash. "Pet, take them back into the sea and continue their training."

"Yes Master."

"Good Pet," he praised and then all four slipped into the pool and dove down into the tunnel. Now, what should he do next?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

'Good King,' Pet praised as his mate caught his own fish, watching his reaction to the phrase. 'Eat,' he urged and watched sharp teeth rip into the fish, eating it in three mouthfuls. He then pulled King into his arms, kissing him, hands caressing his body and King eagerly responded to his touch. 'Touch me,' he gave permission and King obeyed. He wanted Master to be pleased with them and how well trained they were. King had been a little slow at first compared to Specs and Shield but now he was eager to obey, to feel the pleasure being good gave. They were different to him, he felt pleasantly content all of the time, unless he disobeyed but he never disobeyed Master, why would he? Master looked after them, kept them safe. His teeth found the bite scar on King's throat and then he felt King's teeth sink into his own and he cried out in pleasure, pulling King even closer, pressing inside, seeking more, driven by the instinctive need to mate.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pet and Specs watched as Shield mated with King at Pet's orders, the two writhing together, Shield holding the much smaller mer gently even as he bit down hard. When they were done Pet praised them both and then they went to sleep in the cave even as he reached for Specs, lapping at his bite with his tongue, teasing him and Specs let his head float limp, eyes falling closed as he surrendered to Pet totally, letting him use his body, not even thinking of doing anything until Pet told him to.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn stared at the four young men who knelt before him. It had been three months since the last two had been transformed and all four bore three bits marks in their throats, binding them together and through Pet to him. "Pet, do not influence them," he ordered.

"Yes Master."

"Head to the ground King," he ordered, and the boy immediately leant over further until his forehead was pressed to cold concrete. "Good King." He smirked as the young King shuddered, feeling pleasure despite no outside source supplying it. "Shield, slap your face," he ordered and the Amicitia obeyed. "Good Shield," once again a positive reaction. "Specs, kiss Pet," he ordered, and he watched Specs lift his head and turn to Pet, lifting his head up and then pressing his lips to Pets. Pet didn't respond and as soon as Specs was done he let go and Pet's head dropped again before Specs did as well. "Good Specs." He smirked as he reacted to the praise as well. It appeared training was done, and it was time to send them on their mission.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They swam, slept and ate, nothing else as they moved deeper and deeper. They were far out to sea; land was days and days of swimming away. They had their orders and they would obey Master. He wanted something from the depths, and they would retrieve it for him, they had to. Master had promised a reward too, beyond feeling good. They would be allowed to go beyond just mating, they would be allowed to breed. They didn't understand the word, but some instinct told them they wanted it, needed it even.

Finally, they found what Master wanted, strange structures under the water that seemed to call to them, and they swam in. It felt safe here, like being with Master. They swam to the biggest, looking around for what Master had sent them for, moving further and further in, coming to a massive space and at the end was a broken Throne, not that they recognised what it was. Long ago the broken structures had been a thriving underwater city, filled with merpeople and other aquatic beings. They swam through the Throne room and down deeper into the Palace, checking into empty rooms, their fins glowing in the ever deepening darkness. They eventually came to a massive set of sealed doors and Pet cautiously touched them, gasping as the door glowed under his hands, lines of light swiftly spreading from the spot, the others making nervous noises. The doors flashed with light and then swung open and they cautiously entered, immediately focusing on a pedestal and an object on it. They slowly approached it, clicks and whistles coming from their throats, showing their trepidation. Pet approached and wrapped it in the stuff Master had given him and then they swam from the room and back out of the Palace, wanting to return to Master quickly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Marshal!"

"Hello Iris," he greeted the teenager and she clasped her hands together.

"No word?"

"I'm sorry," he offered, and she mustered a small, sad smile for him.

There had been no word of any sort from Niflheim in months the continent silent. A handful of refugees had shown up, eyes wide with terror and whispers of monsters and darkness. The sun was now visible for only a very few short hours a day and people were beginning to flock to Lestallum Galdin Quay, anywhere that seemed to have a consistent supply of light and power. He had the Hunters corralling beasts because if the sun stopped rising, they would need a reliable meat supply and beasts in the wild would be easy prey for daemons. Wiz's Chocobo Outpost had been fortified and had every generator they could rig for him supplying light to keep the place safe. They would need the birds for fast travel if the fuel for cars dried up. Cid refused to budge from Hammerhead, and it was a good location, so it had been turned into a hunters outpost. They were preparing for a world of darkness as best they could, but he doubted it would be enough. They wouldn't be able to protect enough farmland or animals to support the population.

"He's not dead," Iris suddenly said, and he looked at her. "Gladdy, he's not dead, I'd know if he was because that would make me Shield, even with no King to serve. And if he's alive then Noctis probably is too."

He…hadn't known that, though Clarus and Regis had never spoken deeply on the link between King and Shield. If Gladiolus was alive then so was hope, they needed the King.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn watched as the daemons descended on the small group of vehicles that had failed to make it to safety before darkness fell, smirking as the screaming people were dragged out of their cars and ripped to shreds, two escaping the massacre but it was already too late for them, they were infected now with the Starscourge. He looked down as his phone beeped, seeing that the sensor on the pool had been tripped, it seemed his Pets had returned, hopefully successfully, not that he'd mind punishing them if they had failed.

_TBC…_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 12**

The boys had done well, returning with the object he had sent them for, and he had praised them extensively for it, enjoying they adoring way they stared at him. it had taken a few days for him to work out how to activate it but then he moved to Insomnia, what better place to act from? It would take them weeks, if not months to swim to the city but it would be the final test. Insomnia was closer to the ruined underwater city and he would give it to them, to raise their families and a sea based army of loyal mers for him. He had deactivated the implant but there had been no change in the clone, too well trained to feel pleasure or pain at his whim, to feel content at all times, that his body seemed to be taking up the sudden slack in body chemicals needed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

When the never ending night began, it did so suddenly, and during the middle of the massively shortened daylight hours. It meant that a lot of people were caught outside of the safe areas, becoming fodder for the daemons that quickly emerged, the lucky ones died quick, the unlucky ones were infected and suffered for days and months before becoming daemons themselves.

Infection checks were set up, any sign of the Scourge and you weren't allowed into Lestallum, Galdin Quay or Hammerhead. They were the three main safe areas, although the Chocobo post was still standing strong, the animals kept close for safety. Very few people realised that the daemons seemed happy to leave the areas totally alone, Cor and Cid were two of them. it was obvious there was some sort of intelligence behind things and as two of the few who knew the Prophecy that had sent Regis into a depression when Noctis was five…was the young King dead? Was that why this was happening? With the Oracle's line dead and no King of Light, the Darkness was winning, and they didn't know how else to fight it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn smirked at the sight of Noctis, naked, kneeling before him as he lounged on the stone throne in the Citadel of Insomnia. This, this was the perfect revenge on Somnus' line. "Look up King," he commanded and glowing blue eyes came up to meet his. "Look around," he waved a hand, so the boy turned on the spot, looking around with wide eyes. "Do you recognise anything?" That received a blink of confusion and a soft clicking noise. He smirked at the sound, dear Noctis could not even speak anymore. There was nothing human left in any of them, except the clone which was amusing. Only he could still speak, though only simple words and phrases. They were not what their ancestors had been, intelligent and strong and he wasn't sure why, but it suited his purposes. Not that they were any threat to him with the Crystal destroyed but dealing with them trying would be an annoyance. Then again they wouldn't have needed their memories to remain intelligent. He wondered what the Astrals and Lucii thought of their precious Chosen King now, little more than an animal. "Good King," he whispered, watching the boy's reaction to the praise.

He glanced past him to where the other three knelt at the base of the stairs. All four now sported long hair, their bodies sleek, the height of human beauty for all that they were no longer human, shown by eyes that now glowed no matter what form they were in. There was the occasional scar to mar their skin, they may be predators, but they weren't the biggest or smartest out there and they did occasionally take bad wounds. It was time for the reward he had promised them before.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Specs made soft clicks and whistles, calling to the little one within the egg as it shuddered. Slowly the egg split open and a tiny mermaid emerged, large blue eyes blinking sleepily, and Specs gathered her close in his arms. There were four more eggs within the room, waiting to hatch. Two were his, three had been King's, two remaining now this one had hatched. Pet and Shield had fertilised them and they all cared for them, instinct binding them tight to each other, to care for their young. He carefully fed the newborn on ripped up fish and then she fell asleep in his arms.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor groaned and forced his eyes open, heart sinking. He knew this room so well he could never forget it. He pushed himself up to see the one time Chancellor of Niflheim sprawled on Regis' throne as if he owned it.

"Welcome back to Insomnia my dear Marshal!" Ardyn smirked at him and Cor pushed himself up to his feet. The room appeared empty except for them at first glance but….no, there were four figures hidden in the shadow of the Throne. He had known the man was dangerous from the day he had come to Insomnia with no escort to talk 'peace' but this? He had come, looking for whatever was controlling the daemons and it was this man, but how? "I am sure you wish to say hello to old friends, do you not? Come now boys, don't be shy."

Cor felt his heart stop, throat closed in terror. Boys…four shadows….no…please no. Better they be dead than here, it had been so long, they never should have stopped searching. The four figures crawled out of the shadows, kneeling at Izunia's feet, heads bowed. Long hair hung forward, hiding their faces and their nakedness.

"Heads up," the man ordered, and four faces were raised in eerie synchronisation.

Their eyes glowed, it was faint, but obvious even from where he stood on the floor beneath the stairs. Despite the glows, the colours were right, the facial features matched though were also different….hauntingly beautiful in a way the boys he had watched over hadn't been. There was no recognition though, their faces relaxed, peaceful as they stared straight ahead. "Noctis…" he called to his King but there was no reaction. His eyes went to young Prompto, the boy he had carried from Niflheim to Insomnia, the boy he had assumed lost at sea. "What have you done to them?" he snapped and Izunia chuckled.

"Why don't they show you?" he offered.

Cor tensed for a fight, even though the idea of raising a hand to any of them made him feel sick. Izunia leant down and whispered in Noct's ear before backing off and the King rose to his feet, walking down the stairs, towards him. he kept his eyes up, not wanting to see the boys naked body as he walked towards him, there was something…sensual in the way he moved. "Noctis…my King, fight it." The boy didn't react, glowing blue eyes empty of comprehension, innocent and curious.

"I'm so sorry my dear Immortal, but he can't understand you," Ardyn smirked, and Cor looked over to see him once again lounging on the Throne, fingers running through bright blonde hair, Prompto's face slack in pleasure even as Ignis pressed against Gladio who was caressing his body. Whatever this was…it didn't seem to be daemonification. They still mostly looked like them and daemons didn't. "Noctis," he warned, readying himself for a fight.

Noctis stopped just out of reach, holding out a hand to him and then….he began to hum softly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn watched as Leonis struggled against King's power only to succumb, stumbling towards the boy, taking his hand and Noctis guided him down to kneel, the man wavering, face slack, eyes glassy. Hands capable of crushing his bones instead gently pulled the man's clothing off, ripping it when necessary. Once naked Cor was laid out on the floor, eyes following every move King made. He would not be the first he had the boys transform, he'd had them test various methods on groups of people and they had found one that worked consistently. Noctis lifted his wrist to his mouth and bit down with teeth that were too sharp for human. It seemed the longer they spent in the water, the more inhuman they became when on land. Perhaps one day they would be unable to shift forms at all. Their colony was growing nicely, their children were slightly more intelligent which was interesting, while all those transformed lost everything. The bite had bounded the four boys tightly, something about the venom being introduced right into the bloodstream, but venom wasn't the only thing that could trigger the transformation and it was the slowest method. Noctis cradled the man's head in his lap and placed his bleeding wrist to his mouth, getting him to drink the offered blood.

If the man had not come to Insomnia he never would have sent anyone after him, the humans living in their safe places needed strong leaders to ensure they survived, and he was a good one. They would have to make do with others now, young Leonis would join the undersea colony. It was not growing as fast as he had though, it seemed that due to the legendary lifespans of such creatures they did not have children very often, though those children grew far quicker than human ones, likely due to the dangers of the deep. Transformed humans would need to be added from time to time to add in new blood, just like travel between safe places had to be allowed occasionally to keep the people from inbreeding too much. He needed humans to survive, he needed them to keep daemon numbers up since daemons didn't breed. Give it a few generations and the humans would have forgotten what sunlight was like, what the world had once been. Perhaps they would even come to see him as a saviour, ensuring they lived in their places safely, wouldn't that be amusing?

He glanced down to see Leonis was unconscious, body flushing with fever already.

"Good King," he praised the boy. "Run along and take your new friend with you children," the obediently left him in the Throne room, Leonis tossed over Noctis' shoulder, limbs dragging due to the height difference between the two.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The merman that had been Cor was quickly integrated into the group, as memoryless as all the others. He was an excellent hunter and was soon being pursued as a mate. Within a month of his transformation he had mated with a young mermaid, she had once been a Hunter, but they had not known each other as humans.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pet and King swam together, playfully chasing each other through the water. They could still hear Master should he call them, but they could no longer leave the water, their bodies no longer able to transform. They were unaware of the passage of time, but for five years Eos had been covered in darkness. On land, much of the plant life was gone, though some had somehow adapted, the people using UV lamps and such to grow food. The sea had been affected as well, though not as badly and not at the depths they lived at since they were well below the levels sunlight had ever reached. There were no sea daemons so other than sharks and predatory fish, there were no threats to the mer colony. Even then, two mer could handle a shark easily enough. The four led the colony because they had changed all of the inhabitants, leaving them all with the instinctive desire to obey them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn watched the two young humans fighting his daemons…ah yes! He had seen them with the boys in Lestallum so long ago. The girl…was an Amicitia. Perhaps he should arrange a reunion between the siblings? She was good, very good. The boy was good but not in her league. He smirked and more daemons appeared, overwhelming them with sheer numbers.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Iris rolled to her hands and knees, looking around in confusion. A beach? They'd been nowhere near the coast! A single lamp illuminated the area and she spotted Talcott lying unconscious nearby. She crawled over and checked him but could see no sign of the Scourge. Where were they? She glanced at the light, but it seemed to be going strong. Had he brought them both here to be safe in light? She heard a splash that didn't match the sound of the waves and turned, trying to see but the light did little against the darkness of the water. She shook Talcott and he groaned but began to wake.

"Where?" he blinked dazedly, pushing himself up.

"You didn't bring us here?" she asked, and he shook his head.

Another splash, this one closer, and they realised they were unarmed. "Our lights are gone too, and I can't see anything more than that light," Talcott commented as he got fully to is feet, looking around. "There's no such thing as sea daemons, right?" he eyed the water warily, but they were about as far away as they could get without venturing into the darkness and they could hear the daemons out there. They'd never make it to another safe place even if they ran.

That was when they registered a sound beyond the waves crashing on the sound, it was soft…haunting….music. Someone was signing…more than one… the tension ran out of their bodies, eyelids drooping as the signing increased in volume, calling to them. They stumbled towards the water and then into the waves.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Talcott was grabbed and pulled under by strong arms, moving quickly through the water before they surfaced again, out against some rocks, and he began to rouse but then the music began again, and his mind slid back under the sound of waves. Glassy brown eyes stared into glowing blue, blinking as sea water dripped into his eyes from soaked brown hair, the teen limp where he was pinned against the rocks by the merman. The humming paused briefly before returning as his head was tipped back and a bloody wrist was pressed to his lips which parted, allowing the liquid to seep into his mouth. His eyes slowly slid shut, head lolling as his temperature began to rise and his clothing was cut off carefully by sharp claws, the material floating away. He was totally unaware as the Prince he had once idolised stole his humanity, cradling his body carefully, waiting for his new gills to form before diving into the depths, taking gentle care with what King knew was not yet an adult.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Iris was knocked to her knees by a wave, the salt water soaking through the clothing she wore as a hunter, heavy black trousers, boots, short sleeved red shirt and black jacket, the clothing weighing her slight form down. Large, strong hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her out further, past the crashing waves and out into the calmer ocean. She floated limp in the merman's hold even as his powerful tail worked to keep them above the surface.

He leant in and nuzzled her throat, taking in her scent even as he hummed to her. Something about her scent called to him, made him want to nurture and protect. Not the same as with his pod or their children but the instinct was still there. He ever so gently ripped her clothing from her body before cradling her close as he fed her his blood until she fell into the transformation sleep. As soon as her gills formed he carried her towards the colony.

Shield watched over her and his bonded did as well, feeling his desire to protect her. She was a beautiful mermaid as her dark brown hair grew out over time, her scales a glimmering bronze that caught many an eye. They chases off many potential mates until she chose for herself the merman that had once been Talcott, now fully grown, his own scales a light brown.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn stood on the shore as four mermen dragged themselves onto the beach, still as young and beautiful as they had been two hundred years before, their glowing eyes filled with adoration as they stared at him, despite the difficulty breathing air was with gills. "Hello, my pets," he greeted, receiving clicks and whistles in return, none of them capable of human speech anymore it seemed.

After two centuries he felt….content he supposed. The world was his, the humans lived in their four settlements, no longer knowing any better. Knowledge of the world ever having been different was gone; he had ensured the records were destroyed. As far as people were concerned, the world had always been one of darkness and daemons. No one remained the Kings of Lucis or the Astrals anymore. He was King now, one who could spare a loved one the Scourge or set daemons on them, so the people tried to keep him happy and it amused him.

"Good boys," he praised, gently scratching Pets scalp even s all four reacted to the praise, just as they had all those years ago. He sent them back into their ocean and tipped his hat back to stare up at the black sky. His revenge was complete.

_The End_

_(Of this version)_


	13. Chapter 10a

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_Here is the start of the other ending._

**Chapter 10a**

Ardyn ran his fingers through soft blonde hair as he watched the camera feed, his many times many removed great nephew caring for his retinue as they recovered from their 'illness'. "Soon you'll have your mate back, pet," he told the boy who knelt at his side. "I wonder, can you feel him pet? Can you feel your mate?" he asked, and the clone slowly nodded.

"Yes Master."

Ardyn smirked. "Can you influence him?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis leant back against the wall, watching as Noctis went through their rations. They needed to move on but he and Gladio were still shaky from their illness. Noctis had explained that Prompto was also alive and somewhere in the base. He'd seen the smattering of scars on Noct's skin, the track marks in his arm and it made his blood boil to think of what had been done to him while a prisoner. He didn't understand why no one had attacked, where everyone was but Noct had admitted to being unable to use his magic which meant he couldn't go scout or anything. Not that he wanted to let Noct out of his sight after so long dreading they would never find him.

Noctis finished and looked at him and Ignis returned the food to the Armiger, they had enough for another week, thankfully. Noctis then got up on the bunk beside him, tugging him down so that he was lying, and he smiled at his King, reaching up to brush back too long black hair. "I'm alright," he promised. He was, he was getting stronger, almost recovered, as was Gladio who was currently using the attached shower room.

"Don't like seeing you sick," Noct murmured, leaning in to nuzzle at him and Ignis let his hand slide back further into his hair, eyes falling closed.

He felt soft lips press against his own and his eyes opened. "N…Noct," it felt good…but…but… "You're with Prompto," he groaned as skilled fingers slipped under his shirt to caress his skin.

"Mmmm," he practically purred, and Ignis gasped as a warm, wet tongue lapped at his throat, his other hand coming up to grip Noctis' shoulder through the his jacket.

"N..N…..Noc…." he stammered feeling Noct's teeth at his throat, the pressure threatening a bite but not breaking the skin. He moaned in pleasure at the feeling, his hands sliding down to clutch at the back of the jacket Noctis was wearing. He tipped his head further, something in him wanting Noctis to bite him, needing it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis caressed warm skin under the shirt, feeling Iggy's hands clenched in the back of the jacket as he bit down on tender, vulnerable skin, holding it between his teeth, every instinct screaming to bite even harder, to taste the warm fluid beneath the surface, but he fought against it. Something…something felt wrong…he whined in distress before pushing himself away from Ignis, crouching and panting as he struggled to try and think. He growled and shook his head…Mate….he could feel his Mate…

"Noctis?"

His head shot around, and he blinked at the figure in the doorway. It was…it was…he shook his head, fighting to focus. Gladio, it was Gladio…his friend, his Shield…what was happening to him?

"Noctis?" he called again and Noctis forced himself to move away from him and Iggy.

"S…stay back," he groaned, hands pressing into his temples.

"What is it?" Gladio moved to Ignis side where the other man was slowly regaining his senses.

"Can't…" he whimpered, closing his eyes in pain.

"Noct," Ignis called softly but he didn't look up. "We can't help if we don't know what's wrong." He staggered to his feet, Gladio steadying him, his cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment over how he'd been acting, even as part of him wanted Noctis to finish what he'd started. He took a step towards Noct and froze in shock as he let out a strange growling hiss of warning. Ignis raised his hands and stepped back, feeling Gladio tense beside him. What had they done to Noctis? That noise was more animal than human…the way he'd been acting… "Please Noctis, focus on us. Tell us what's wrong."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mate...this need was coming from his mate…Prompto…he had to find him. he pushed to his feet and went for the door only to find a strong arm around his waist and he hissed in anger, fighting the hold.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio grabbed him, he didn't know what was going on with him, but they couldn't let him just wander off. To his shock Noctis not only fought his hold but was far stronger than he had expected. He wrapped the other arm around him as well, pulling him back against his chest. "Noct! Cut it out!" He snapped and was surprised when he stopped struggling, panting in his arms. He relaxed a little and then gaped as Noctis moved, pressing back against him and rubbing against his body. To his shame, he felt his body react after a few seconds of stimulation and he bit back a groan. Was this really Noctis? The kid he knew would never act like this. He heard a soft noise coming from Noctis, almost a purr or something even as he kept moving against him and he found his hold on him changing, pulling him closer.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He felt Gladio's body react, but he wasn't letting go. He turned his head, rubbing his cheek against Gladio's chest, glancing up at him through his too long hair. He could see the slight flush to tanned skin even as Gladio licked his lips and Noctis smiled softly, enticingly. Everything about his body was now designed to entrance humans and he instinctively used it.

"Noct…" he groaned, arms loosening.

Noctis turned in his hold, a hand lifting to wrap around the back of his head, tugging down and he felt Gladio tense, but he was the stronger now. He licked his own lips, looking up at him through his eyelashes and Gladio moaned softly, giving in to the pressure and lowering his head, letting Noctis kiss him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis watched with wide eyes as Noctis blatantly seduced Gladio and he was not unaffected himself by his King's actions. He shook his head and then frowned. That was odd….the top of Noctis' head should be just above Gladio's shoulder and yet his head rested on his chest, several inches below his shoulder…had Noctis shrunk? How was that even possible? But he hadn't just shrunk, he had changed in so many ways physically and mentally. The way he moved, the tone of his voice… all of it drew him in and that scared Ignis. He had felt like this before though, towards Prompto the longer they were on the road.

His eyes widened in shock as Noctis let his jacket slip from his shoulders, baring his body to them, showing off sleek muscles and pale skin. He then reached up to shove Gladio's jacket off as well, running his hands over the black lines of the Shields tattoo.

"Noct stop!" Ignis demanded, forcing his eyes up. Noctis turned his head to look at him and Ignis noticed the slight dullness to them. That sight cleared Ignis' head totally, something was affecting Noctis, but what? "Noctis listen to me, you need to snap out of this! Something is controlling you. Please Highness."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He heard the words through a fog of need, the words barely registering, only long habit of listening to Ignis' instructions in the heat of battle enabled him to recognise them at all. Controlling…? Mate? He gripped Gladio's hips tight, pressing his head against his chest, closing his eyes, struggling to do as Ignis told him. instinct commanded him to give in, he could feel his Mate, his presence commanding and soothing in his mind, telling him to give in to instinct.

Mate…Prompto…Ardyn…he had his mate…Noctis took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar scent of his Shield and then he stepped back, head clear, at least temporarily. "Mate…Prom…he's got Prom…doing something," he gasped out, leaning into the solid strength of Gladio's body, feeling the older male tense as he returned to his senses. "Sorry," he forced out, trembling from the struggle to not surrender.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio looked down at Noctis and then frowned…he was having to look further than he used to. He could feel him trembling and shifted an arm to support him even as he wanted to move to the other side of the room, shocked and horrified by his own behaviour. Noctis was with Prompto, they were crazily happy together and yet… whatever the strange transformation was, it had changed him drastically, was he even human anymore? Or some creature from the depths? Was the Noctis they had known gone? Then Noctis looked up at him and he saw the kid he knew in those dark blue eyes, the same stubbornness he'd always had. "Let's go save blondie then," he offered and Noctis smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Very well, though I insist on clothes," Ignis reached into the Armiger for Noctis' emergency bag and tossed it to him, and Noctis reluctantly dig through it, coming up with pants and a shirt. They both noticed instantly that the clothing was too big for him, the pants too long and loose, as was the shirt. That allowed Ignis to reclaim his jacket though he did not put it on, there was a chance some of the drugs were on it from Noctis' sweat.

"Let's go," Gladio removed the barricade from the door and lead the way into the hall, sword in hand while Ignis passed Noctis a pair of daggers. They were both worried by his inability to access his magic, especially since they still could, it made no sense even to Ignis. "Which way?" he asked and Noctis pointed down the hall, so they moved out cautiously.

The fact that there was no one around and that they were unmolested worried them all, especially with the way Noctis was fighting to remain focused. Then again, they were also distracted, by the occasional noise Noctis made, the way he moved, his looks that were not at all made less attractive by the too big clothing. His bare feet were silent on the floor, but he had refused shoes. Gladio found himself brushing against Noctis far more than necessary as they walked, and he'd caught Ignis reaching out to stroke dark strands of hair several times. Before this, Noctis would have been horrified to see his hair so long and messy, un-styled, and yet no he seemed not to care at all.

They came to a door and Noctis pointed, he was panting for breath, his skin flushed, but it wasn't from exertion. The closer they got the harder it had become for him to focus and Ignis had reclaimed his daggers since at the moment Noct was more likely to harm himself than an enemy. His eyes were glazed, and half closed, and he kept trying to get close to them. it was getting harder and harder for them to push him away as well. How were they meant to fight with him like that?

"Noctis, can you hear me?" Ignis asked firmly and Noctis slowly looked at him, blinking dazedly, lips parted. "I need you to focus. We have to save Prompto, remember?"

"Prom…." Noctis mumbled and Ignis nodded.

"Yes, someone is hurting him, and we have to save him."

Noctis blinked and shook his head. "Save Prom," he stated, hands balling into fists.

"Ready?" Gladio asked and they nodded so he used the key card, none surprised when it worked since it was undoubtedly a trap.

They entered a large room, one wall taken up by a machine and there was an open section of floor with water inside. Lounging in a chair was Ardyn and kneeling at his side was a naked Prompto, his head bowed, face hidden by lengthening blonde hair. Noctis let out a high pitched noise of distress and need and Ignis grabbed his arm to keep him from rushing over.

"Welcome gentlemen!" The Chancellor greeted them with a smile they didn't like the look of at all. "Say hello Pet," he ran a hand through blonde looks and tugged Prompto's head up to reveal a distant gaze and peaceful expression.

"Hello," Prompto parroted and Gladio felt sick. Prompto had always been eager to please, unsure of his place with them, but this….this was way beyond that.

"Snap out of it blondie!" he yelled but Prompto didn't react.

Ardyn chuckled. "You're far too late to "save" him boys, he is nothing more than a pet, an animal that can perform a few tricks."

"You lie," Ignis denied.

Ardyn ran his fingers through Prompto's hair and the kid whined softly, pressing into his touch.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis stared at his Mate, his Prompto, kneeling at another's feet and it helped clear his head as anger began to build. How dare this human try to take his Mate! Suddenly focused blue eyes scanned the room for anything useful even as he listened to the man speak. An implant...there was something inside Prom that made him happy to obey. Tracker…machinery…he stared at the wall of metal…machines and he snarled. He gathered is rage, his need to protect his Prom and he felt power flood through his body for the first time since his transformation, more than when he'd returned Prompto's memories. He focused the power and before anyone could react, the Royal Arms appeared, flying into the machines, destroying them in a shower of sparks and the screech of metal. Everyone turned to face him except Prompto, eyes wide in shock as Noctis panted, exhausted.

"Highness," Ignis whispered in awed relief.

Noctis looked at the man…Ardyn, the Chancellor and he snarled in rage. "You won't hurt him!" the Royal Arms had reappeared, circling him, waiting, and Ardyn laughed.

"You think yourself a match for me little King? Without the power of your ancestors?" he taunted, holding out his hand and they stared at the Ring of the Lucii. "Then again, perhaps I should give it to you, and we can all see if your precious ancestors still recognise you. After all, they expect a human Chosen King, and you no longer count as human."

Noctis didn't react, he'd known that since he had recovered his memories in the sea, though he could feel the uncertainty from the others, but he ignored it. He looked from the Ring in Ardyn's hand to the still kneeling Prompto and took a deep breath. Before anyone could react he vanished in a flash of shattering blue crystal only to reappear in the same spot, one hand closed around something, the other wrapped around a limp Prompto's waist. He tossed Prompto to Gladio who caught him in shock and then he opened his hand to reveal the Ring even as Ardyn stared in genuine surprise. Noctis glared at the man who had taken so much from them all lifting the Ring and placing it before his right ring finger. He kept eye contact as he took another deep breath and then he slipped it on.

_TBC…_


	14. Chapter 11a

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 11a**

_Noctis glared at the man who had taken so much from them all lifting the Ring and placing it before his right ring finger. He kept eye contact as he took another deep breath and then he slipped it on._

The world around him froze, glowing blue and white as armoured figures surrounded him, looming over him and he knew they were the Lucii. He gasped at the pain the Ring was causing but refused to show it to his ancestors…one figure he didn't know from history. "Dad?" he called out, was that really his Dad? The figure floated closer, studying him. "Dad please, he's hurting Prompto…he made this happen," he pleaded with his Father.

'_Noctis,'_ he knew that voice so well.

"Dad," he whispered as the armoured figure came closer, a covered hand coming up to rest over his cheek and he closed his eyes, wishing he could really feel him, that there wasn't strange armour between them. He heard the others speaking but ignored them for the comfort of his Dad being right there.

'_King of Light,'_ a powerful voice called and Noctis finally looked back, recognising the figure from his statue…the Mystic, the Founder King.

"Please, help me save them," he would beg if he had to, he had to save his mate, save his friends. He stood as they stared down at him, biting his lip to keep from making pained noises, not looking at his arm. Was he burning? He didn't want to know.

'_You would still face the Darkness?'_ the Mystic demanded, and Noctis stared him in the face.

"The Darkness?"

'_To crown the King of Light is the calling of the Crystal. Only the True King anointed by the Crystal can purge our star from its scourge.'_

He knew those words…Lunafreya had told him that when he was recovering as a child. "I don't understand, what am I meant to do?"

'_Ardyn is the source of the Scourge now, he must be destroyed to save the world,'_ his Dad answered.

At least his Dad was giving straight answers, unlike his ancestors. He was meant to destroy Ardyn? "How?" he pleaded and then he would swear his Dad was smiling at him, despite being unable to see it.

'_The power is within you and the Ring, we are always with you,'_ he promised and then they vanished, and the world returned to normal.

What did that mean? He blinked and found Ignis holding a limp Prompto, Gladio putting himself between Noctis and Ardyn.

"Noct?" Ignis called in concern.

"I'm fine," he answered, looking down at his hand where the Ring sat innocently. He could see faint burn marks healing on his hand. He could feel the power of the Ring, of his ancestors. He saw the surprise morph to rage as Ardyn practically snarled at him, obviously he had thought the Lucii would kill Noctis. He pulled Gladio back as his face became distorted, eyes yellow as black fluid leaked down his face. For the first time in his life he found a shield spell coalescing before him, blocking Ardyn's attack.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio's eyes went wide as Noct literally pulled him back before a shield appeared, protecting them from the Chancellor's attack…and what the hell was going on with his face! He readied sword and shield for the fight only to stare as an Armiger appeared around him even as Noctis summoned his own and then the two vanished, warping all over as they fought. "Ignis retreat, we need to get Prompto away from the Chancellor. If the Chancellor can control him and he can influence Noct…"

Ignis nodded and lifted the younger male in a fireman's carry, backing out of the room and into the hall. Gladio covered their retreat but the two fighters ignored them even as they went through a room across the hall from them. They were outmatched and they knew it, even before they had fallen ill, they could not match Noct in a fight when he was warping at full go. They had trained to fight with him, not against someone with the same powers.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn was genuinely surprised the Lucii had let the boy live, especially his brother but it was obvious the boy now had access to the Ring's power. Foolish child, it wouldn't be enough, not without Providence. He would handle dear Noctis and ensure his pet finished the transformation of the two retainers before ensuring the Crystals destruction and Noctis' taming.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis eased Prompto down behind a tree, the blonde staring vacantly ahead. "Prompto, can you hear me?" he asked, kneeling in front of him, shaking his shoulders but all that happened was his head lolling so he quickly stopped. "What has he done to you?" he whispered sadly, how could the bubbly blonde have broken so quickly?

"I thought Noct totalled the machine?" Gladio demanded.

"He did. But if that implant had drugs and hormones in his body then it will take time for those to fade. And while they were needed at first…his mind may be so conditioned now that it is no longer needed," he explained. He got out several bottles of water. "Get him to drink, help start flushing his system."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going back in there."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"What?" Gladio stared at him.

"It is a lab Gladio, there may be something within that can help stop the Chancellor."

"Neither of us is a scientist," Gladio argued. Prompto may be lost to them for good, Noctis was fighting to the death with the Chancellor of Niflheim, he couldn't lose Ignis as well.

"I have to try," he offered a small smile and then took off back into the base.

Gladio hesitated, torn, but then he knelt and opened a water bottle, pressing it to Prompto's lips and tipping his head back a bit to help encourage him to swallow. He was doing his best to ignore the fact that the kid was naked. Thankfully he swallowed instead of choking and he made sure to give the water slowly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis didn't even stop to think, acting on instinct, letting the magic flow through him as they fought through the base. He didn't know how his Dad thought he could beat the older man. They had to be related, only the line of Lucis could use such magic, but how? "Who are you?" he demanded as they paused and Ardyn smirked.

"Can't you guess?"

"We're related," Noctis stated and he chuckled.

"Very good. Ardyn Lucis Caelum, at your service," he bowed mockingly. "Elder brother of Somnus Lucis Caelum, the so-called Founder King. He stole the Throne from me and now I shall take it back."

Noctis stared at him with wide eyes, the Founder King's brother? "But…that was over two thousand years ago, that's impossible."

Ardyn laughed. "Ask your precious Astrals and Crystal. They condemned me to this! I was healing the people of the Scourge and they turned their backs on me, damning me. I will rule this world nephew, and you will help me."

"Never."

Ardyn smirked again. "All I have to do is use my pet, you won't be able to hold out forever against your Mate."

"You won't touch him!" he snarled, sending the Royal Arms flying at Ardyn…who didn't dodge, a look of surprise on his face. The Arms slammed into him and he collapsed to his knees, revealing a dishevelled Ignis behind him. Ardyn began trying to pull the blades free and Noctis raised his hand, the Ring glowing brightly, and Ignis scrambled out of range. "Dad, help me," he whispered, closing his eyes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis drove the syringes into Ardyn's back, watching him collapse and the Arms hit him before scrambling away as the Ring on Noctis' hand began to glow ominously. He saw Noct's lips move, saying something. Ignis closed his eyes and crawled out of the room, unable to see past the bright light. He heard a scream but too deep for Noctis thankfully.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis bit back a scream as power beyond anything he'd ever felt ripped through his body. He heard Ardyn cry out and distantly wondered what Ignis had done to him. Mostly he was too busy trying not to scream, would he survive this? Would it be enough? he gasped as he felt ghostly hands settle on his shoulders ever so careful of the armour covering them.

'_I am always with you,_' Regis whispered in his ear and Noctis smiled softly, eyes still closed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio covered Prompto as the base seemed to explode in white light, making sure his eyes were covered even as he shut his own. He prayed that Ignis and Noctis were okay but there was nothing he could do at the moment.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis coughed and pushed himself to his hands and knees, dislodging debris. He shook his head, seeing the dust in the air as he looked around the disaster the hallway had become. The doorway no longer existed, and he staggered into the room. "NOCT!" he called, looking round for any sign of him. He listened closely as he began shifting larger pieces and then froze, listening intently. "Noct?" he called, hearing a soft noise and he braced under a slab of ceiling, pushing up to reveal Noctis lying on his stomach beneath it. He pushed it away and knelt down, feeling for broken bones and Noct whined softly. "Come on, wake up." He urged, calling an elixir to hand, putting it into Noctis' hand to break. Then Ignis knelt and lifted the semi-conscious King into his arms, staggering away, needing to get him to safety before the whole base came down on them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio saw Ignis stumble out, Noctis in his arms and he rushed over and gently took him from the Adviser. He carried Noctis over to where Prompto sat against a tree, Ignis leaning on him as he did. "The Chancellor?" He asked as he laid Noctis out on the ground, using his own jacket as a pillow.

"I saw no sign of him," Ignis admitted as he used a potion on himself.

They waited as Noctis stirred, groaning softly before his eyes slowly fluttered open. "Unnn."

"Take it easy Noct," Gladio kept his voice down since he likely had a headache.

"Gladio?" he mumbled and his Shield grinned.

"Welcome back."

Noctis pushed himself up on his elbows, still a bit dazed. "Specs?"

"Here," Ignis moved out from behind Gladio and smiled at his King. "Prompto is here too," he offered before Noctis could ask.

Gladio helped Noctis sit up fully, finding blood on his shirt so he pulled it out to see the wound was healed.

"I gave him an elixir inside," Ignis offered.

"I'm fine," Noctis crawled over to Prompto who was still sitting where Ignis had put him, glassy eyes staring into the distance, face relaxed and peaceful. "Prom?" he called but there was no reaction.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor stared at the suddenly vacant base; they were getting reports from all over Lucis of the same thing. Every MT had suddenly collapsed and died and since then there had been no daemon sightings. His gut screamed that the boys were involved somehow. Was this the prophecy? Had he lost another King so soon? He called Cid to prepare another ship, he was heading for Niflheim himself to find them or what had happened to them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio carried Prompto on his back as they made their way back to the rendezvous even though they doubted anyone was there. They'd had no contact since entering the base which meant they were all dead or had left them behind. At least Prompto was now dressed and while his clothing was a little baggy, it was still the right sizing for height. They had gotten him to drink and even eat a little, but he was completely unresponsive. Ignis was focused on keeping Noctis on his feet as he would space out on occasion and they figured whatever Ardyn had Prompto doing before was still going without the Chancellor around to countermand the order. Ignis kept Noctis talking as much as he could, working to keep him focused on what was going on. When he'd started humming they had actually gagged him when Ignis had nearly ravished him. That had helped get Noct on board with remaining very focused.

They made it to the building to find it empty, but the boat was still there, so they had a way back to Lucis. They stripped Prompto off and got him in the shower, thankful it still worked, scrubbing him down in case anything lingered on his skin. Noctis the tugged him over to one of the beds before he was redressed and settled him on it, curling around him, hands running gently over his body. Ignis and Gladio left the room, trusting Noctis not to do anything when Prompto couldn't say yes or no.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis gently ran his hands over Prompto's body, trying to get him to react. He nuzzled under his chin before kissing him and there was a slight reaction. "Prom? Please, come back. He's gone, he can't hurt you anymore." He rested his forehead against Prompto's, staring into empty blue eyes. He ached and he was still tired, drained, from the fight but he had to do something. He knelt over Prompto and put his hands on his temples, taking deep breaths. He kept eye contact even as he reached deep for his magic. The others hadn't noticed yet, but the Ring was cold and lifeless on his hand, the connection to his ancestors gone. He did wonder where the Crystal was but what was the point without the Ring? Would he lose his magic too? That was why he had to try this now and he may only get one chance. "Come back," he whispered and then magic was pouring from him and into Prompto for a second time.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis dropped the pan and ran for the bedroom, Gladio on his heels, as they felt the surge of magic. They found Noctis straddling Prompto, hands on his head as Magic poured between them. He looked at Gladio who shrugged slightly, neither of them knew what their King was doing. Then they felt a tug on their ties to him and didn't even consider fighting, letting Noctis pull on their connection to the Lucis Caelum magic as well, they may not know what he was doing but they could assume it was to try and help Prompto.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis collapsed on top of the still naked Prompto, gasping for air, he knew he was in stasis and he doubted the others were much better, but he didn't have the magic to call up an elixir or anything. he clung to Prompto even as he tried to get his breathing under control. He felt clumsy fingers in his hair and managed to force his head up enough to look at Prompto. His eyes were still glazed but…yeah, there was some awareness there. And he was moving! He choked back a sob and clung on weakly. "Prom," he whispered.

The response was so quiet he almost missed it totally, more of a sigh than anything but it was the first attempt he'd heard since pulling his mate away from Ardyn. "Nnn…oc…t"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio watched as blondies hand slowly came up, missing a few times before he got his hand in Noctis' hair, smiling as he watched Noctis raise his own head a bit, heard the almost sob from his King and then he saw Prompto's lips move slightly. He pushed to his feet, feeling utterly exhausted but someone needed to check on them. he was unsurprised to find them both asleep when he reached the bed, pulling the musty covers over them and by then Ignis too was up. "Let them sleep," he offered and Ignis stared for a while before nodding and they left the room.

_TBC…_


	15. Chapter 12a

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 12a**

Noctis woke slowly, feeling the warm body against his own, his mate. He rubbed his face against the softly moving chest and then stretched, looking up to find Prompto sleeping peacefully. He heard the door opening and tensed, ready to defend, but it was just Ignis, a tray balanced in his hands.

When he spotted Noctis he smiled, looking relieved. "Good morning Noct, how do you feel?" he put the tray down beside the bed and Noctis forced himself to sit up, Ignis reaching out to steady him.

"Tired…bit of a headache," he admitted as he accepted a plate, digging into the expertly cooked and seasoned fish. They both still as Prompto twitched and Noctis shoved the plate at Ignis to take Prompto's hand. "Prom? Come on, time to wake up," he urged, squeezing his hand.

"It is alright Prompto, you're safe," Ignis spoke up as well, hoping the sound of his voice would help assure the younger male that he truly was safe since he had not been captured with them.

Ever so slowly, blue eyes fluttered open, his lips parting, a soft sound of distress coming from him, though his expression remained unchanging. His hand remained limp in Noctis' even as they realised his eyes were rather unfocused, though at least they were no longer glazed and empty.

"Can you hear me?" Ignis called gently, snapping his fingers in front of Prompto's face and he blinked in reaction before his head turned slightly towards Ignis.

Noctis lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of Prompto's, happy when he reacted by once again turning his head slightly. He still had the vague, content expression on his face but he was definitely more aware than he had been before. "Come on Prom, you spoke last night. I know you're in there. Ardyn's dead, he can't hurt you anymore," Noctis called, gently stroking his cheek with his free hand. He nearly sobbed when he felt Prompto press into his touch even as the blonde clumsily licked his kips, mouth opening and closing.

"Nnnn….oo….cct," he slurred out, but it was understandably his name.

Noctis did sob a little then even as he smiled. "I'm here," he promised, leaning in to brush his lips over Prompto's.

"Let's get you sitting up, you must be starving," Ignis interjected and then he was gently lifting Prompto up so that he was resting against him. Prompto was limp against him and Ignis wrapped an arm across his chest to help keep him up. Noctis had to release his hand but he grabbed his plate and used his fingers to put a little bit of fish in Prompto's mouth. "Try to chew and swallow," Ignis urged and they were both relieved when he managed to do so. They got through a fair amount of the plate before it was obvious Prom didn't want any more. Prompto's eyes rolled back and Ignis shifted to let himself be seen more easily, gently supporting the blonde head.

"I….ggg…"

"Very good Prompto," he was relieved to be recognised by the younger male. "We've got you, you're safe," he soothed and then Prompto ever so slowly lifted a shaking arm out towards Noctis who took it between his own. "You have been drugged for quite some time, that is why you are struggling but we will help you heal. Do you understand?" he gently stroked his cheek and felt him press into his touch. "Get some rest, we will need to leave for Lucis soon." He glanced at Noctis who nodded so he left the remaining food and retreated from the room.

Noctis shifted to lie down with Prompto, holding him close and was utterly happy when a shaking hand came up to clutch weakly at his shirt. He leant in and nuzzled at Prom, seeking to give and take comfort.

"Nnnoct," this time his name was more obvious, less slurred and he lifted his head, he thought maybe Prompto's eyes were a bit more focused, more aware.

"I'm here," he promised and then he gently pressed his lips to Prompto's, smiling when he felt Prom's lips move slightly under his. "Love you," he whispered.

"Hhh…app…ne…d?"

"It doesn't matter right now," Noctis assured him. "Iggy and Gladio got us out and I killed the bastard who hurt you," he swore. "We're going home," he smiled shakily at his mate, there was so much still to work out. Like how to tell the guys what they were now, how to deal with that once back in Lucis, once they took back Insomnia and rebuilt. The city was pretty much on an island, would it take a lot to get some salt water pools built under the Citadel? Would he even be King? The Ring was gone, it had disintegrated when he channelled his magic into Prompto, but it had been dead since killing Ardyn. The Crystal was somewhere, maybe, in Niflheim. Unless it too was gone now? He got te feeling things had not gone how the Astrals had planned, would that come back to haunt them? He still had his magic, even after trying to heal Prompto, though he'd have to test it out at some point to see if he was still at the same level he had been.

"Lll…ove…ma..te…" Prompto whined, trembling in his arms.

"Shh, I know, just calm down," he whispered, nuzzling at him again, finding himself making soft noises that definitely weren't human, but he didn't care if it helped Prompto. It felt wrong, like Prompto should be the one doing this, the one protecting them, and he remembered how they'd been at sea, Prompto the one in charge and instinct told him it should be that way.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ignis!" Gladio called and the other quickly joined him outside, a hand raised to his eyes to shade them. He soon spotted what Gladio had, a boat was heading right towards their safe house. They watched but it didn't change course, so they summoned their weapons to hand, ready to defend their King and his mate even to the death. Neither of them had noticed but they no longer had trouble concentrating or headaches or shakes or anything. if they had noticed, they would have realised it had been ever since Noctis had bitten them, no that they remembered that, just that they'd been sick.

They moved down towards where their boat was docked, the only place this ship could go and hid, watching as it docked and then a single figure disembarked, sword in hand, looking around warily. "Is that…" Ignis frowned but then stepped out from cover. "Marshal?" he called warily.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor stepped from the ship, seeing the one assigned to the infiltration group, not a good sign. He held his katana, eyes scanning and then he caught movement and turned, sword up, only to pause as he recognised the young man who emerged.

"Marshal?"

"Ignis," he answered, not sheathing his sword. The young man looked dishevelled, tired, but more alert than he'd seen since Noctis' disappearance.

"We've got them, Noctis and Prompto are alive," Ignis told him, walking closer and Cor saw the daggers in his hands but then they vanished into the Armiger. "They…the Chancellor had them sir. We found them in a lab, they had been," Ignis swallowed hard and that alarmed Cor, Ignis was usually rather unflappable.

A lab, he could imagine several horrendous things that an Imperial lab could and would do to the boys. "Where are they?" he asked as Gladio emerged, following them up into the house and Ignis motioned for quiet before opening a bedroom door. Cor stepped inside and looked over at the only occupied bed to see the two, Noctis wrapped around Prompto. Even in the dim light, hidden under blankets, he could see differences from the boys he had known, their hair longer and messier, something different in their features, smaller maybe when it came to his King. What had been done to them in their captivity? As he watched, Noctis shifted and dark blue eyes opened to blink sleepily before Noctis was up, crouching protectively over Prompto, blade in hand and Ignis stepped forward, hands raised.

"Easy Noct," he called softly and Noctis blinked, waking up more.

"Cor?" his voice was husky from sleep and Cor nodded. "Oh," the blade vanished and Noctis stood, revealing that he was definitely somehow shorter, his clothing hanging off him. he took a hesitant step forward and then threw himself at Cor and he caught his King easily, feeling the younger male hug him tightly and he pressed a hand to the back of a dark head. "You're here," Noctis whispered shakily, clinging to his uniform.

"I'm here Noctis," Cor assured him, anger rising towards men he was sure were dead because there was no way Ignis and Gladio would have left them alive. He looked down as Noctis looked up, seeing the pain in his eyes. "I've come to take you home," he promised. A soft noise from the bed had his King pulling away and moving back to the bed.

"Prom? Time to wake up, Cor's here to take us home," Noctis murmured, stroking Prompto's face and the blonde slowly shifted on the bed. Cor stepped closer, watching him wake. He was relieved to see the boy alive; he had feared the worst as they'd had no way to know if he was alive or dead. Noctis they had known was alive due to the Armiger, but there had been no similar way to know if Prompto had survived the fall. He walked to the bed and glanced down at the boy he had saved from this continent once before. Bright blue eyes were unfocused but tracking his movement and Prompto's lips parted.

"Nnnooct," he slurred and Noctis took his hand.

"Right here," Noctis assured him, running his fingers through longish blonde hair. "It's Cor, Prom. He came to take us home. Let's sit you up, okay?"

Cor watched as his King gently pulled Prompto up to rest against his chest, concerned when the blonde did nothing to help. The normally expressive face was still, an arm moving slightly, twitching in Noct's direction and Noctis took it, squeezing it his hand gently. "Prompto?" he called, and the boy looked in his direction. "What did they do to him?"

Ignis motioned him from the room and he gave a last look at the two on the bed before following him to the tiny kitchen. "Would you like something?"

"Just answers."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis sighed but nodded and sat at the table, Gladio moving past them and into the bedroom to help if needed. "I don't remember a lot of the infiltration…Gladio and I became ill, however we had retrieved Noctis by then and he watched over us until we recovered. We were barricaded in what appeared to be an empty dorm. Noctis was dressed only in my coat and…there are marks, scars…he'd been drugged," Ignis swallowed hard. "Track marks on his arms, scars from tissue samples on his hips. As I am sure you noticed, Noctis is somehow shorter. Both of their appearances have changed some. We found Prompto with the Chancellor, kneeling at his feet and unresponsive to us. Apparently he had an implant in his brain which the Chancellor had activated, it was keeping him drugged, allowing the man to control him, through pleasure and pain. The Chancellor also had the Ring. For the first time since we found him, Noctis accessed his magic and destroyed the machine controlling Prompto's implant before grabbing the Ring and Prompto before putting the Ring on. We retreated with Prompto to keep him from being used against Noct in the fight. Ardyn…also had an Armiger and they were warping around; we were concerned about getting in the way. I went back after ensuring Gladio would care for Prompto, making him drink to try and flush the drugs quicker," he paused there.

"The Chancellor was behind all of this?" Cor asked and he nodded.

"Noctis has not spoken of what happened in their fight, we were too focused on getting away from the ruined base and then taking care of Prompto. I returned to the base to try and help Noctis in the fight, I found a lab of chemicals and loaded everything I could into a few syringes. I managed to get the Chancellor in the back with them right as Noct hit him with the Armiger. Noctis and the Ring were doing something, but it was too bright to see. I got out of the room so Noct wouldn't have to worry about me, there was even brighter light and then the next thing I was pushing debris off me." He got up and filled a glass with water. "Noctis was buried under half the ceiling but an elixir fixed him up. Prompto is not so easy, what you saw is a vast improvement to how he was before."

"What do you mean?"

"He was totally unresponsive to use; it was like he didn't even see us. He just sat and stared, with this look on his face, from the drugs, utterly peaceful and content. The Chancellor called Prompto his pet, an animal, and he did what the Chancellor told him too."

"And now with the drugs leaving his system he is beginning to react to the world."

"No, that was all Noctis. He used magic, poured it into Prompto and when he was done, Prompto moved slightly and his lips moved, we were too far to hear what he said though. He is capable of eating and drinking with help, though his speech is, as you hear, very slurred. I hope he will continue to improve, especially with the controller for the implant destroyed and the drugs flushing from his body."

"And their closeness?" Cor asked, obviously concerned.

"They have always been close but yes, they began dating before their capture. I saw no reason to intervene, they are both consenting adults and the wedding was for the treaty, without it there is no reason to go through with it. Noctis would be the first King to have a spouse of the same gender, he knows he will need to provide an heir at some point, but laws can be changed, especially considering how much has been destroyed. If the Council doesn't like it they can deal, they have been through too much already."

"And if Prompto never recovers?" Cor pushed and Ignis stared at him.

"Then we will ensure he is cared for, for life. We will not abandon him," he stated firmly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor nodded at his answer. There were still a lot of unanswered questions about what had happened, answers that likely only Noctis had, but he was obviously still off balance form the fight and whatever torture he had gone through. "Alright, if Prompto is fit to travel, we need to get back to Lucis. All daemon activity has ceased, and the nights have gone back to normal length. The Imperial bases are empty, the MT's inactive. From what you have said, it seems that in killing the Chancellor Noctis has fulfilled the Prophecy of the King of Light."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis' eyes widened; he hadn't considered that. he knew very little of the Prophecy, just what the King had mentioned. Was it that simple? "What will happen once back in Lucis?"

"I have sent the Crownsguard to secure the city and especially the Citadel. People are already returning to the city and there have been questions on Noctis' location and coronation."

"I see…" he had honestly wondered, if the people would wish to see Noctis on the Throne or if they would want to forgo a new King. Then again, they had spent months travelling Lucis, helping people, hunting…something no previous Lucis Caelum had done. Was that why they wanted him on the Throne? "It is late in the day to begin travelling. Shall we leave in the morning?"

"First thing," Cor agreed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis stood at the railing, eyes closed, as he enjoyed the sea air, the sound of the waves as the boat moved further from shore. He kept a tight grip on the rail, fighting the urge to grab Prompto and just dive in. To forget about human issues and just live free in the deep. But that would mean leaving Ignis and Gladio, though…maybe not? He had bitten them, like Prompto had bitten him, would they turn? Or would it take something else? He was aware of them all the time; in a way he had never been aware of them before. he could feel Iggy approaching long before he heard him, and he turned to smile up at him when a gloved hand came to rest on his shoulder. He shifted to lean against Ignis and in return an arm wrapped around his waist.

"Are you alright?" Ignis asked gently and Noctis moved a hand to entwine their fingers where Ignis' hand rested on his stomach.

Noctis wondered if Ignis realised what he was doing, that he never would have touched him like this before. He pressed back into his body, enjoying the warmth, turning his head to rest against Ignis' chest. "Okay," he murmured, rubbing his cheek against Iggy's shirt and he heard Ignis swallow.

"Highness…" he went to put distance between them but Noctis didn't let go.

"Don't do that Iggy, don't push me away," he turned to look up at his Advisor, reaching up with his free hand to gently touch his cheek.

"Noct, you shouldn't…Prompto…"

He had fuzzy memories of Prompto kissing Ignis so that wasn't a problem at all. He smiled softly and hummed under his breath, feeling Ignis relax as he did. He reached up to cup his face, urging him down, kissing him, hearing Ignis moan softly. Gloved hands shifted to grip his hips as Ignis surrendered totally to him. Noctis broke the kiss and looked up into glassy green eyes, hidden behind glasses and he reached up to take them off. "You're ours Iggy," he promised, leaning in to tug his shirt aside before running his tongue over the healed bit mark and Ignis gasped, stumbling on suddenly weak knees and Noctis steadied him. the ship was thankfully rather steady now it was in the open water and he guided Ignis down onto a bench.

Ignis blinked dazedly at him. "Noct?"

"It's okay," he promised before kissing him again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They docked under the lighthouse and found Cid waiting for them. The old man watched as Cor walked off, then Ignis and Noctis, finally Gladio emerged carrying Prompto. Cid looked them all over, seeing the odd change in the young King's height, but also those in his facial features. The kid had always been good looking, most of his family were, but it was different now. Cor had radioed ahead, warning him, but it was still a shock to see. The kid was limp in Gladio's arms, but his eyes were open, and he seemed at least semi-aware. "Got the old girl waiting on you."

"Thank you," Cor told him, and Cid pulled him in to slap him on the back. "Cid."

"Glad ya made it back in one piece boy. House is stocked, so get settled in. Cindy's keeping an eye on traffic inta the city. So far, there's been a handful, but she reckons numbers are increasing."

"Thanks Cid," Noctis smiled at his Dad's old friend.

"You doin' okay kid?"

"Yeah, we'll all be okay," Noctis assured him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis took a deep breath, staring up the staircase, the last place he'd seen his Father. Ignis was at his shoulder and Gladio was behind them, once again carrying Prompto. Cor was also with them, but they were all waiting for him to make the first move. Above them stood a row of Crownsguard, spread out in two lines before the doors. He glanced back at his companions before stepping onto the first step. They were just stairs, he could do this, he just wished his Dad was with him. what had happened to him and the others when the Ring had died? Had they been freed to truly pass on? He'd heard and felt the Archaean and Ramuh during the battle, and he thought maybe Shiva as well, despite never making the covenant with her, which meant the Astrals knew what had happened, yet he'd heard and felt nothing from them since the fight. He prayed that meant his Dad and all the others had been freed to rest in peace in the afterlife, that his Destiny as the Chosen King was over and done.

He reached the top of the stairs and the guard saluted so he nodded to them and then turned to look out over the city, their home. It hurt to see how much damage it had taken, the burnt out cars, half ruined buildings. It was going to take time and a lot of work to get it fixed, but it was doable.

"We have prepared the Royal Wing for you and your retinue, your Majesty. It is in the least damaged area," Monica told him, stepping forward to smile at him, bowing.

"Thanks Monica," he managed a small smile. They went inside and towards the Royal Wing, seeing signs of fighting throughout the building. Cor and Monica pushed open the doors to the Wing and Noctis went to his old rooms rather than the King's, he didn't want to face that yet. He pushed open the door and froze….it was exactly how they'd left it when they left for the wedding, though the windows had been opened to air it out. Half packed boxes from his apartment were up against a wall, waiting to be unpacked. The kitchen was empty since Iggy had made sure nothing perishable remained from their night there. He went into his bedroom to find the bed freshly made; windows open and he waved Gladio over, watching as he gently lay Prompto on it.

"I will see to the kitchen," Ignis smiled and went to find supplies.

Noctis nodded and got onto the bed beside Prompto. "Thanks Iggy."

Ignis made sure Monica and Cor left as well.

Noctis leant over his mate, gently brushing his hair back. "Hey Prom, recognise where we are? We're home. We finally made it back to Insomnia."

Prompto blinked up at him, eyes wandering so Noctis gently shifted him upright, leaning against him. "Rrroyal 'part….ment," Prompto said and Noctis grinned.

"Yeah, that's right," he leant in to nuzzle at him and Prom lifted an arm to wrap around him.

"Noct," Prompto shifted his head a bit, trying to nuzzle back. He'd become a lot more alert on the sea journey, likely a result of the drugs finally leaving his system.

"I'm here, we're safe now. You can just relax and focus on getting better, we'll look after you," he promised before kissing him and for the first time since their capture he felt Prompto really kiss back, not with much pressure, but he was actively trying to respond.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis sat on his Father's Throne, his Throne now, feeling out of place. He didn't want this, but he knew there was no other choice, for the peoples sake. Thing was…he didn't really care; he would do his duty but that was all it was. He only cared about his mate, Iggy and Gladio. His ruling well would please the two humans and his Father's memory. He listened as some of the leading builders began to bicker, temper fraying but then he relaxed as Prompto's soothing presence filled his mind, calming him. Despite being half the Citadel away physically, his mate was always with him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto looked over as Iggy brought in a tray of food, managing a lopsided smile for him. He was propped up on a mound of pillows in the bed he shared with Noct. He didn't get to see him a lot with the rebuilding over the last four months, but he could still barely talk or walk. He tried, he really did, but there was something in his head that just stopped him dead. It was easiest with Noct, they were mates and didn't need words, plus he could reach out to Noct's mind when necessary, sharing all they were that way. Ignis sat beside him and set the tray down, taking his hand to squeeze and Prompto squeezed back shakily. "M'ning."

"Good morning Prompto," Ignis returned with a smile.

He tugged on Ignis' hand and he took the hint, leaning closer to wrap his arms around Prompto, gently pulling him up and into his arms, running his fingers through Prompto's hair, which still hadn't been cut. Then again, neither had Noctis'. He nuzzled at Ignis, lifting a hand to run over the scar on Ignis' throat and Ignis groaned as the material rubbed against it. He may have speech trouble, but he listened when Noctis talked and he agreed, Iggy and Gladio were theirs. Noct was frustrated because they didn't seem to get it.

Prompto began to hum and Iggy blinked, sighing softly, as months of tension flowed out of him and he slumped down onto the bed, taking Prompto down with him. Prompto managed to shift around so they were face to face, still humming, and he watched as Iggy's eyes became unfocused, pupils dilating as his body became utterly relaxed. Prompto leant in and began licking and nipping at the skin of Iggy's throat, on the opposite side to where Noctis' scar was.

His mind was lost in the sounds of the sea even as he whimpered and moaned, Noct's scar tingling and sending spikes of pleasure through his body. Prompto's teeth sliced into his skin and Ignis cried out, body writhing, hands weakly grasping at Prompto, even as his eyes rolled back. Prompto lapped at the wound, eyes closing in pleasure at the taste of warm blood, sealing the wound. Needy, pleading noises came from Iggy's throat and Prompto held on, struggling to fight past the block in his mind, letting his own instincts to claim rise up and take control of his body. He stopped thinking and his body moved, rolling so that Iggy was under him, staring into lust darkened green eyes. He kissed him hungrily and Iggy eagerly responded.

Neither noticed Noctis in the doorway, dressed in formal black, smiling at the sight of them. He undid his raiment, letting his clothing drop to the floor as he walked into the bedroom and then got onto the bed, settling behind Prompto. He ran his hands under the loose t-shirt Prompto was wearing, pushing it up and off. A high pitched clicking noise came from Prompto's throat, calling to him and Noctis responded instinctively to his mates call. His magic surged over them, clothing vanishing into the Armiger.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

His body was burning, needing relief desperately and he writhed mindlessly, body seeking what it needed, weight holding him down. There were noises, he didn't even recognise that some were coming from himself.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They moved until Iggy was between them, hands caressing his body as he begged wordlessly. The only one able to think even vaguely, Noctis reached into a drawer beside the bed for supplies, not that they were needed for him and Prom, but Iggy would need them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis woke slowly, body feeling utterly relaxed, sated. It took a surprising amount of time for him to realise he was being held, to recognise the feeling of a naked body pressed to his own naked back, another one in front of him. In the back of his mind something whispered at him, but he was too content to do anything. He slowly opened his eyes to find a head of black hair resting against his chest. A hand moved, gently rubbing circles on his stomach and he let his eyes drift shut again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis carefully helped Prompto into the elevator and they headed down, though he refused to tell his mate where they were going and Prompto was respecting that by not just taking the information from his mind. Prompto leant heavily against him even as Gladio stood ready to intervene if it looked like he was going to fall. The elevator stopped and they got off, entering a room where Prompto stared in shock.

"Noct?"

"It's ours, leads right out to sea," the King promised. "Took a lot of work and ingenuity."

Ignis emerged from a side room, smiling softly at them. "The bathroom is stocked with towels and spare clothing," he told them and Prompto held a hand out to him. Ignis stepped closer, allowing Prompto to pull him in, accepting the kiss without hesitation. He was theirs; he would do anything they wanted, just like Gladio would. They both bore matching bite scars, one on either side of their throats and were proud of those marks. The whole Citadel knew but accepted it, all under the mermen's spell by now. Noctis had the habit of humming as he walked the halls or held meetings, doing so instinctively to keep himself and his mate safe. No one would speak of the Kings' secrets or even thought anything was wrong with it, not anymore.

Noctis stepped away to strip off and Gladio supported Prompto while Ignis divested him of his clothing and then they were helping him into the water, the transformation triggering immediately. Noctis dove in to join him and grinned when Prompto swam without any help.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis cradled his son close, smiling down at the tiny baby. Nothing about the process had shocked him, it felt totally natural. This little one was the first to emerge and he had Noctis' dark hair, much shorter obviously as Noctis' now reached his waist when left loose, though his eyes were the brighter blue of Prompto. They had named him Regis, for his Dad, and he was heir to the Throne now. Thankfully shifting form was something he had hatched with the ability to do, so they could show him off to the world. The people simply assumed that Noctis had made an arrangement with a woman to produce an heir, they didn't need to know the truth, that their King had provided eggs that his mate had fertilised, hidden away in pool beneath the Citadel.

He'd been King for eight years now and a lot of the rebuilding was done, but he was pushing for more. So much of the kingdom had been left behind, especially when his Grandfather had pulled the wall back but now, he wanted the whole world to have the kind of lifestyle only Insomnia had offered during the war. Niflheim was still basically abandoned, no one really wanting to reclaim it even now the Empire and daemons were gone. Thanks to the Glacian much of the area around the old capital was a frozen wasteland anyway.

Prompto was fully recovered from what Ardyn had done to him and they had married six months after he was finally able to walk unaided, crowning him as King-Consort. He now ruled Lucis at Noctis' side, something he was grateful for as he longed for Prompto's support, to please his mate. Ignis and Gladio were always with them as well, all four sharing the Royal Chambers and the bed within. Their venom ran through their veins and one day they would be changed too, for now they were needed to look after things when Noctis and Prompto retreated to the sea. Their children would be raised on both land and in the sea and who better than to tutor them than his oldest friends and retainers?

Without the Crystal, there would be no more Kingsglaive, Noctis couldn't share his magic like his dad had. Cor and a few others could still call and dismiss their weapons and Noctis could make curatives too, they stockpiled them for people to use. There were questions over whether or not his children would have magic or not, but he didn't care. It was time people stopped looking to magic and the Astrals for answers.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto stood, looking down at the waves, smiling softly. He grinned as someone stepped up behind him, looking back and up to see Gladio, he tugged his head down to kiss him. Yesterday, Noctis had stood down as King, crowning their son as Regis Lucis Caelum CXV. It was time for them to go, to return to the sea, and they were taking Gladio and Iggy with them. Lucis was flourishing, the people happier than they had been in centuries, but they couldn't wait any longer. Regis had the support of his brother, Clarus, and sister, Freya, and all three children could come and go from the ocean like their parents. "Ready?" he asked when he broke the kiss and Gladio nodded.

Gladio couldn't imagine not going with his Kings into the ocean, the idea of being parted from them was something he didn't even want to consider. Finally, he would truly join them, become like them and it was something he wanted very badly. Neither had aged a day, but he and Iggy had, both now in their fifties, hair beginning to grey, bodies showing the trauma taken during the war. Prompto promised all of that would go away, they would be young and strong forever, together. It was all he wanted.

Prompto grinned at him and then climbed over the rail, Gladio eagerly following him. Laughter reached them and they looked back to see Noctis approaching, an arm around Ignis' waist, guiding him. With age, Ignis' vision had been deteriorating to the point where he needed help.

"Eager?" Noctis called and Prompto shrugged but reached out to help Ignis over the rail. Noctis joined them and Iggy clung to his hand. "It's okay, you'll be able to see better than ever soon," he soothed. All four of them were naked, their clothing left behind, no longer needed. He wrapped his arms around Ignis and nodded to Prompto who embraced Gladio.

"On three?" Prom offered and they nodded. "One…two…three!" he jumped, pulling Gladio with him, hearing Ignis' gasp as they went over. They hit the water after a few seconds of free fall, the waves pulling them under even as Prompto and Noctis changed. Prompto felt Gladio cling to him, obviously fighting the need to try and surface for air. He kissed him, running his hands over Gladio's chest before sinking his teeth into his throat. Gladio thrashed in his arms, choking on water, amber eyes wide as instinct became too much for him to fight, body believing it was dying. Gladio slowly went limp in his arms, gills forming along his throat.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis felt the desperate grip Ignis had on him, nails digging into his skin as they fell towards the water. He kissed him as he felt his back hit the water, holding him close, the kiss keeping Iggy from gasping in water. Hazy green eyes stared just over his shoulder, even as Iggy clung on tight. He broke the kiss and reached up to gently stroke a hand through thinning hair even as he gently tilted Iggy's head to the side, leaning in to lick at his bite before sinking razor sharp teeth into the mark. Ignis jerked in his arms, body spasming, and he heard him gasp in water, choking, even as Noctis swam deeper, following Prompto and Gladio. He removed his teeth and looked at Iggy's face, seeing it slack, green eyes staring vacantly even as his hands opened and closed weakly. He was relieved to see gill slits forming over his throat even as he went utterly limp, eyes closing.

Noctis swam with Iggy in his arms until he came to the cave where Prompto was waiting with an unconscious Gladio. He settled in with Iggy in his arms to await their awakening as mermen, watching as the years faded away from their bodies until they looked to be in their early twenties once again. They all knew that Iggy and Gladio would wake with no memories of their human lives but both men had said they didn't care, they knew their Kings would look after them, even if they never remembered. They just wanted to be with them forever, no matter the cost.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Four mermen swam through the water, playing in the depths and then they heard calling, smiling as two mermen and a mermaid approached, their eldest children. With them was a toddler aged mer, Regis' half human son, named for his great-grandfather Mors. Soon six more young mers joined them, two were Iggy and Gladio's, one was Iggy and Prompto's and the other three were Noct and Prom's. They had made a home in underwater ruins not far from Insomnia, keeping close to their family. Gladio and Iggy had no memories of their lives on land, of who they had once been and it didn't bother anyone, they were completely happy and free in a way they had never been before. the longer they spent in water, the harder it got for all of them to shapeshift, but they didn't care, there were too many images of Noct and Prompto for them to go around on land without being recognised. In another decade or two their eldest children would join them and on and on down through the millennia, without any human outside of the Citadel being any the wiser and those within would never speak of it, accepting it due to their powers.

_The End._


End file.
